El fénix, el zorro, el lobo y el dragón
by Youko Saiyo
Summary: -Tu naciste bajo la misma constelación que yo… La del Fénix, el ave inmortal y Naruto nació bajo la constelación de Zorro… -dije mirándolo a los ojos –Ustedes dos están destinados a estar juntos… -Sasuke se sonrojo pero por mi expresión sabia que había ma
1. Ciudad mítica, primer encuentro

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Kishimito-sama, este fic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión

**Parejas**: SasuxNaru y otras

**Aclaraciones y Advertencia**: Este es AU (Universo alterno) Contiene Yaoi, Yuri, Tortura, Rape (Violación) y esta ambientado en la mitología griega, específicamente en la mitología de las amazonas

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**EL FENIX, EL ZORRO, EL LOBO Y EL DRAGON**

Lizerg-chan: ¡Hola otra ves!

Youko Saiyo: No es justo otra ves tengo que narrar con tigo.

Lizerg-chan: Pues te aguantas por que quieras o no vamos a estar juntas muuuuuuuuuuucho tiempo.

Youko Saiyo: Hn.

Lizerg-chan: Bueno esta historia se me ocurrió pensando en las amazonas y originalmente era un fiction de la serie Yu Yu Hakusho, además de recordarles que Naruto y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen a mi sino a Kishimoto-sama

Youko Saiyo: Si, si como sea ve al grano ¬¬

Lizerg-chan: Ejem, Bueno comencemos con la historia, espero que les guste

Youko Saiyo: yo espero que no les guste, así me dejarías de molestar.

Lizerg-chan: .¬.¬#

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Capitulo 1 Ciudad mítica, primer encuentro. **

_Naruto's POV _

Había escuchando sobre las amazonas muchas veces en el transcurso de mi vida, se decía que eran solo eran un mito inventado por los griegos como todo lo que tenia que ver con su mitología pero yo había descubierto pruebas de que alguna ves existió una raza de mujeres guerreras en esta parte de Grecia, muchos dicen que estoy loco y que voy tras un sueño que no existe pero yo estoy dispuesto a probar lo contrario.

-Filipo-san –llamen a nuestro guía -¿Y en verdad sabe donde se encuentra su reino dattebayo?

-No –me respondió –Solo se lo que todos los griegos sabemos sobre las amazonas pero nada mas.

-Vaya guía que te has conseguido Naruto –me dijo mi amigo Sai en tono molesto.

-Al menos se eso –habló Filipo indignado –No que ustedes extranjeros.

-Ya no peleen –les pedí.

-Esta anocheciendo, es mejor que descansemos –nos dijo Filipo.

-Tú eres el guía –dijo Sai con sarcasmo.

-Sai por favor –le pedí

-Bien pero a la próxima yo busco al guía –suspire pesadamente, a veces Sai podía ser muy molesto.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Autoras POV_

-Majestad –llamo una mujer vestida como guerrera.

-¿Qué sucede Almena? –le pregunto otra mujer sentada en un magnifico trono de marfil.

-Las vigías han descubierto tres hombres en las cercanías.

-¿Cazadores?

-Es lo mas seguro.

-Ya veo… dile a mi "hijito" que venga –dijo en tono burlón.

-Si…

Unos minutos después…

-¿Qué es lo que quieres anciana? –le pregunto un joven azabache al entrar.

-¿Qué falta de respeto es esa para tu madre, Sasuke?

-Hn. ¿Qué es lo que quieres? –le pregunto molesto –Y tu no eres mi madre –la mujer le dedico una mirada asesina.

-Mientras vivas en mi reino eres mi hijo te guste o no –le dijo enojada.

Sasuke le dedico una mirada de odio reprimido.

-Amazonia esta en peligro –dijo levantándose de su trono.

-¿Y a mi que, Antiope? –dijo para recibir un sonoro golpe en la cabeza.

-¡Tonto! ¡Si Amazonia desaparece, nosotras y tú también! –le grito molesta.

El agraviado tan solo la miro con odio puro.

-Ha llegado el momento que te cuente algo que tiene que ver contigo –le dijo un poco mas calmada -Como sabes tu padre es un dios… y no cualquier dios, es el dios de la guerra, el gran Ares, padre de las amazonas y tu madre fue quien le dio vida a las amazonas.

-Dime algo que no sepa –le dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-¿Sabes cual es tu propósito? –le pregunto molesta por la actitud del joven.

-¿Que estúpida pregunta es esa?

-Tu propósito es luchar al lado de tu hermana en contra de nuestros enemigos y derrotarlos.

-¿Ya me puedo ir?

-Sabes bien que no nos conviene que nuestra madre este en peligro… ya que si nuestra madre llegara a morir lo mismo nos pasara a nosotros.

-Ya lo se, no tienes que recordármelo siempre…

-¡Pues no parece que lo recuerdes! –Dijo algo molesta –Escucha, las vigías me informaron que hay un grupo de hombres acampando en las cercanías.

-¿Cazadores? –pregunto con seriedad.

-Posiblemente –dijo –Por eso quiero que tu y un grupo de guerreras los vigilen.

-¿Quieres que los eliminemos? –le pregunto con una sonrisa cruel.

-Solo si lo crees conveniente, si no tráelos aquí.

-Como quieras.

-La sangre es hermandad… -dijo Antiope con su puño izquierdo en el pecho.

-Hn, como sea… -dijo fastidiado y se fue.

-Si no fue por que es hijo de la reina Tefnut hace tiempo que lo habría eliminado –gruño la mujer.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Naruto's POV_

-Naruto, Sai –dijo Filipo en un susurro –Despierten.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunte mas dormido que despierto.

-Shh –dijo –Alguien nos esta vigilando.

-Es tu imaginación, ya deja de molestar y duérmete –le dijo Sai fastidiado.

-¿Quién crees que nos este vigilando? –le pregunte.

-No lo se –dijo –Para serte sincero no reconozco nada de este lugar, es como si todo hubiese cambiado mientras dormíamos.

-Tienes razón yo tampoco reconozco nada ttebayo –era verdad el lugar era muy diferente al que recordaba.

-¿Qué tanto escándalo hacen? –habló Sai en tono molesto.

De pronto nos vimos rodeados por seres mitad hombres y mitad caballo, criaturas que hasta ese momento creí inexistentes.

-Esto debe ser una broma –habló Sai tan sorprendido como nosotros –¿Qué rayos le pusieron al guiso?

-Traten de darle en las patas delanteras –nos dijo Filipo.

Los centauros nos atacaron con gran fiereza.

-¡Ataquen! –escuche una voz femenina pero antes de que pudiera ver de donde provenía fui golpeado y caí al suelo semiconsciente.

-Se escaparon –escuche de otra voz femenina.

-No dejen que se vayan –era una voz, ¿masculina?

-Ya lo escucharon, andando amazonas.

No pude escuchar más ya que me desmaye.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Desperté de golpe encontrándome en una cama muy cómoda, la habitación era bastante amplia y decorada en un estilo griego antiguo que solo había visto en ilustraciones antiguas, en uno de las paredes había un escudo con un fénix que tenia una pluma de pavo real en el pico, la luna a su espalda y en sus garras una ramita de olivo.

-¿Dónde estoy dattebayo? –me pregunte.

-Vaya hasta que despiertas –habló una voz femenina.

Era una mujer de cabello negro, vestía un trae de cuero con peto y hombreras de metal, de su cintura colgaba una espada, tenia botas de cuero que le llegaban mas arriba de las rodillas y su rostro estaba cubierto por una mascara.

-¿Quién eres? –le pregunte -¿Dónde nos encontramos dattebayo? –ella no me contesto.

-Andromelica, ¿Ya ha despertado? –me sorprendí al ver a un hombre alto, estaba vestido con una túnica de color negro, tenia el cabello negro un tanto largo con tonalidades en azul marino y unos hermoso ojos negros.

-¿Quién eres dattebayo? –le pregunte.

-¡Calla y habla solo cuando se dirijan a ti y no antes insecto! –me dijo la mujer apunto de golpearme.

-Andromelica -habló nuevamente el hombre –Déjame a solas con él.

-Pero la reina dijo…

-No te lo estoy pidiendo –le dijo –Y lo que esa anciana diga me tiene sin cuidado.

-Como digas –le dijo y se fue.

-¿Cómo te llamas? –me pregunto –No eres un cazador, no tienes la marca.

-¿Cazador? –pregunte confundido.

-Son los enemigos de las amazonas.

-¡¿Amazonas?! –Exclame sorprendido –Pero yo pensé que eran un mito dattebayo...

-Pues te aseguro que somos tan falsos como los seres que te atacaron –dijo con una media sonrisa arrogante –Pero no me has dicho como te llamas.

-Naruto Uzumaki –le dije –¿Y tú?

-Sasuke –me respondió simplemente.

-¿Donde están mis amigos?

-¿Los dos sujetos que te acompañaban? –Asentí con la cabeza –Están muertos y sus cuerpos están sirviendo de alimento a las bestias.

-Pero… ¿Por qué?

-Los centauros los asesinaron y las amazonas los asesinaron a ellos por atreverse a invadir nuestro territorio.

-¿Por qué yo no estoy?

-¿Muerto?

-Si.

-Estas vivo por que así lo quiero.

-Por lo que se... las amazonas no obedecen ni viven con hombres dattebayo

-Si, pero yo soy la excepción

-¿Por qué?

-Por que Sasuke es el hijo del dios de la guerra y de la madre de las amazonas –dijo una voz.

Era una mujer de cabello rubio corto, vestía una toga blanca que le llegaba más arriba de las rodillas, tenía una espada atada a la cintura, una capa de color rojo que cubría sus hombros y al igual que la otra mujer tenia puesta una mascara.

-Tienes suerte –me dijo la mujer –Si Sasuke no hubiera estado a la cabeza del grupo de amazonas que envié para vigilarlos, ahora mismo estarías muerto.

-¿Quién es usted?

-Soy Antiope, reina de esta tribu y actualmente la tutora del joven príncipe –esto último lo dijo con sarcasmo.

-Mmm. Ya veo porque te agradó –dijo sentándose en la cama –Es muy… apuesto –dijo acariciando mi pecho, provocando que me pusiera muy nervioso –Será perfecto para la ceremonia de fertilidad.

-¿Aun crees que podrás tener hijos anciana? –le pregunto con sarcasmo.

-Arreglaremos esto en otro momento –dijo y se fue.

-Esa mujer es extraña dattebayo –dije sin darme cuenta.

Sasuke me sonrió sarcásticamente para luego lanzarme algo de ropa al rostro.

-Vístete –me ordeno.

Fue entonces que me di cuenta que estaba desnudo.

-Emm… disculpa –le dije avergonzado y completamente rojo.

-¿Qué quieres? –me pregunto secamente.

-¿Podrías dejarme cambiar? –le pedí aun mas rojo.

-¿Por qué debería? –pregunto cruzándose de brazos –Estoy muy cómodo aquí además de que tengo una hermosa vista.

-Onegai –le pedí, mi cara seguramente ya competía con un tomate.

Él dijo algo incomprensible y salio de la habitación, suspire aliviado.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Me cambie y salí al encuentro de aquel joven tan extraño.

-Bien ya era hora dobe –me dijo

-No me digas dobe teme –le dije molesto, ¿Qué se creía ese teme para insultarme ttebayo?

–Ven conmigo.

-¿A dónde?

-No preguntes y camina.

-Como digas teme.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Antiope's POV _

El joven que había traído el grupo de exploración era muy atractivo pero no era un cazador, ni siquiera parecía griego, su acento era diferente, ¿chino tal vez?, no, japonés, de eso estoy segura. Mmm. Un japonés, esto era mejor, no solo era apuesto sino que parecía fuerte y por lo que me han dicho las hijas procreadas con un japonés son hermosas y sobretodo… inteligentes.

-Si tengo una hija con el mi heredera seria una excelente guerrera y estratega –sonreí para mis adentros, pero en ese momento recordé algo… Sasuke, maldije -Ese niño malcriado –gruñí. Ante los ojos de la nación ese apetitoso rubio le pertenecía y si intentaba quitárselo las diosas me castigarían por ello, además de que las leyes de Amazonia eran claras y no podía romperlas –Pero no me daré por vencida tan fácilmente.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Naruto's POV _

Este lugar es asombroso, una civilización oculta a los ojos del mundo!

-Quita esa cara de idiota dobe –me dijo Sasuke, lo mire interrogante –Vez todo como si nunca hubieras visto una ciudad únicamente de mujeres.

-Deja de llamarme dobe, teme –le dije haciendo puchero –No puedes culparme hasta este momento creí que esto solo era un mito dattebayo –dije

-¿Por qué viniste a Grecia usuratonkashi?

-Que no me llames así teme –le dije mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Solo responde –suspire pesadamente, en verdad era un teme.

-Para cumplir mí sueño dattebayo.

-¿Hn? –le sonreí.

-Desde niño mi sueño ha sido descubrir civilizaciones antiguas.

-¿Y por que buscabas a las amazonas?

-Cuándo Filipo me habló sobre las amazonas no pude resistir la tentación de buscar pruebas de su existencia, unas mujeres que crearon una civilización sin ayuda de ningún hombre, definitivamente tenía que saber mas ttebayo.

-Pues felicidades conseguiste tu objetivo –me dijo en tono burlón.

-Sasuke –habló una voz tras nosotros, ambos volteamos encontrándonos con una mujer de cabello rubio ojos claros, vestida una túnica blanca.

-Hn. Eres tu Olimpia –dijo Sasuke con algo de desprecio.

-Si, soy yo –dijo con sarcasmo – ¿Tu eses el extranjero? –me pregunto

-Si, es un placer mi nombre es Naruto.

-Lo mismo digo, soy Olimpia y gobierno esta tribu –Parpadee confundido –Las tribus son gobernadas por dos personas una que se encarga de todo lo referente a lo militar y la otra que se encarga de todo lo demás –me explico –Yo me encargo de todo lo científico.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? –gruño Sasuke.

-Es hora de tus clases Sasukito

-No me digas Sasukito, anciana.

-Pues tu no eres un polluelo –le dijo con cierto sarcasmo.

-No molestes.

-Vamos –dijo tomándolo de la oreja –Tenemos que quitarte lo cabeza dura –dijo para luego mirarme –Si quieres puedes venir con nosotros, ya que las amazonas de clase guerrera no aprecian a los hombres y a la primera oportunidad acabarían contigo.

-Hey suéltame –se quejo Sasuke.

-Si, gracias dattebayo –dije sudando gotita.

Un grupo de mujeres, Sasuke y yo nos encontrábamos en un salón, que me recordaba mi vieja aula de la universidad, Olimpia estaba en el centro, hablando en un idioma desconocido para mí.

-¿Qué idioma esta hablando? –pregunte sin darme cuenta.

-Es amazon –me dijo Sasuke.

-¿Eh? –pregunte confundido.

-Nuestra lengua madre es amazon –dijo

-Pero…

-Aparte de nuestro idioma, conocemos otros mas, como el griego, francés, italiano, español, chino, japonés, entre otros.

-¿Cómo conocen tantos idiomas?

-¡Sasuke pon atención! –dijo Olimpia lanzándole el libro que tenia a la cabeza.

-¡¿QUE TE PASA ANCIANA! –le grito.

-Pon atención, la historia es importante.

-¿De que me sirve conocer las idioteces que cometieron personar que ni son de nuestra civilización?

-¡TONTO! –Le dijo, esta vez siendo ella quien lo golpeo en la cabeza –Si no comprendes la historia no podrás comprender el presente y menos el futuro.

-Y aquí van de nuevo –dijo una joven rubia vestida de la misma forma que Olimpia-san.

La mire interrogante mientras Olimpia-san y Sasuke peleaban.

-Sasuke y Olimpia siempre pelean –dijo sonriendo.

-Bueno… -dijo Olimpia después de un rato –Continuemos la lección y aprovechando que el joven Naruto esta con nosotras…

-Oye ¿Y yo que? ¿Estoy pintado?

-No empieces –dijo fulminándolo con la mirada –Bueno hablaremos sobre las primeras leyes, impuestas en Amazonia y para que el joven Naruto pueda entendernos a la perfección, hablaremos en su idioma natal, ¿Les parece?

-Haz lo que quieras.

-Estamos de acuerdo hermana –dijeron las jóvenes a mi alrededor.

-Bien -Olimpia-san se aclaro la garganta –En el principio de nuestra civilización la reina amazona, la creadora y madre de la nación nombro a un concejo para que gobernara en su nombre, ¿Alguien sabe cual fue la primera ley que el concejo hizo?... ¿Sasuke?

-Hn.

-Yo responderé hermana –dijo una linda joven de pelirroja.

-Bien –dijo Olimpia-san suspirando pesadamente.

-La primera ley fue que las amazonas viviríamos libres del control del hombre.

-Correcto, pero no solo fue eso, el concejo decreto que todo niño varón, nacido de una amazona debía ser sacrificado a las diosas o dejado en el bosque para que las bestias lo devoraran.

-Eso es cruel –dije.

-Si, lo es –me apoyo Olimpia-san.

-¿Por qué su reina acepto? –le pregunte.

-El concejo fue nombrado para que gobernara en su lugar, ya que ella no podía hacerlo –me respondió una amazona de cabello castaño.

-¿Por qué dattebayo?

-Haces muchas preguntas usuratonkashi –gruño Sasuke para luego recibir un golpe de parte de Olimpia-san

-Al menos el se interesa –lo regaño.

-Hn.

La gobernante suspiro pesadamente para luego retomar el tema.

-Por una guerra -dijo en tono serio.

-¿Una guerra?

-La guerra que ocasiono la separación de las diosas de los dioses –la mire confundido –Los dioses envidiaban a nuestra reina y madre por su gran poder y también por que ella creo esta nación de la nada y en poco tiempo, pero sobre todo porque solo honrábamos a las diosas y a dos dioses varones… Ares y Hades, fue una batalla sangrienta y cruel, pero al final nosotras ganamos, aunque nuestra madre salio muy herida, por lo que no pudo gobernar por mas de tres mil años.

-¡¿Qué?! –exclame sorprendido -¡Tres mil años ttebayo!

-Nuestra madre es inmortal, tres mil años no son nada –me dijo Olimpia. Mire de reojo a Sasuke, si el era hijo de un dios y un inmortal entonces él.

-Sin embargo, después de que nuestra madre se recuperara, las leyes no variaron mucho, salvo que hombres y mujeres debíamos trabajar como iguales, aunque esto no gusto en nada a los que ahora son conocidos como cazadores, puesto que ellos creían que las mujeres solo existíamos para servirles, con el tiempo ellos se separaron de nosotras, lo que nos trajo un grave problema, no solo a nosotras sino también a ellos, al no haber con quien reproducirnos, por suerte nuestra madre resolvió eso con lo que ella llamo clonación, es por eso que muchas amazonas se parecen a sus madres, aunque eso ya es muy raro, pues la tecnología a avanzado tanto que ahora las nuevas hijas de la nación, son seres distintos a sus progenitoras. Bueno, es todo por hoy, pueden retirarse, Sasuke, Naruto, quédense un momento.

-¿Y ahora que anciana? –gruño Sasuke.

-Escucha, Naruto, debes saber que mientras, permanezcas entre nosotras, estarás en peligro constante –me dijo –Puesto que, las amazonas de clase guerrera se toman muy enserio su papel de proteger a la nación de los cazadores y como tu eres de fuera, pues te ven como un posible enemigo.

Ninguno de los tres habló hasta que Olimpia-san rompió el silencio que nos rodeaba.

-Por las amazonas a mi cargo, no te preocupes –me dijo –Solo preocúpate por Antiope y las amazonas de clase guerrera.

-Gracias, lo tendré ttebayo.

-Hn. ¿Ya nos podemos ir?

-Aun no...

_Continuara..._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lizerg-chan: n-n Bueno hasta, aquí el primer capitulo, mantenme comentarios ONEGAN

Youko Saiyo: No le manden nada, así tal vez se desanime y deje de escribir

Lizerg-chan:¬¬ Grr.


	2. El nacimiento del amor

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Kishimito-sama, este fic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión

**Parejas**: SasuxNaru y otras

**Aclaraciones y Advertencia**: Este es AU (Universo alterno) Contiene Yaoi, Yuri, Tortura, Rape (Violación) y esta ambientado en la mitología griega, específicamente en la mitología de las amazonas

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Capitulo 2 El nacimiento del amor… La llegada de Lobo Negro. **

_Sasuke's POV_

Olimpia y sus estupideces, como si me importara lo que le sucediera al extranjero, lo mire de reojo, fue cuando me percate de lo hermoso que se veía, las tenues luces de las lámparas que iluminaban el salón se quebraban en cientos de hilos rubios, haciéndolo parecer un ser divino, no pude evitarlo, me sonroje ligeramente…

-¿Sasuke? –Su odiosa voz me saco de mi transe -¿Me estas poniendo atención?

-Hn. –Ellas suspiro.

-Solo protege a Naruto, ¿Bien?

-¿Desde cuando te interesa lo que le pase a un hombre? –le solté molesto –Después de todo los hombres son inferiores a las mujeres, Si lo matan no se perderá nada –dije con sarcasmo, ¿Por qué dije eso en frente de él?, no lo se, ¿Talvez estoy celoso de que Olimpia se preocupe por él?

-No lo dijo enserio Naruto –se disculpo por mi –Sasuke es un tanto, inoportuno de vez en cuando y no piensa antes de hablar.

-No se preocupe –le contesto con una hermosa sonrisa.

-Bueno, si necesitan algo, búsquenme en el templo de Atena o en mi casa y con gusto "los" ayudare –nos dijo a ambos haciendo énfasis en la palabra los.

Salimos de ahí y nos dirigimos a mi casa.

-Es el templo de Ares –dijo Naruto -¿Piensas orar dattebayo?

-No seas ridículo dobe –dije molesto –Aquí es donde vivo.

-¡¿Vives en un templo Dattebayo?! –me pregunto sorprendido.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Naruto's POV_

Por un momento me sorprendí, pero luego recode que Sasuke era hijo de un dios, y como tal era normal que viviera en un templo.

-¿Te vas a quedar ahí parado con tonto? ¿Oh vas a entrar? –Le sonreí y afirme con la cabeza.

Entramos al templo y fuimos directamente a la parte de atrás, donde había una escalera que nos llevaba ala parte de arriba, lo primero que note en el lugar, fue un fresco de una familia, al hombre lo reconocí, era el dios Ares, a su lado estaba una mujer de larga cabellera negra, con una corona muy parecida a la que utilizaban las reinas egipcias, sus ojos eran negros, como los de Sasuke, vestía una capa blanca y un vestido estilo griego del mismo color con una franja violeta, en sus brazos, estaba un bebé, como de unos nueve meses de edad, cabello negro, ojos negros, Al lado de la mujer, se encontraba una niña como de unos diez años y con las mismas características que el niño en los brazos de la mujer, vestía de forma parecida al dios Ares.

-Es mi madre y mi hermana –me dijo Sasuke sin mirarme.

-Oh, ¿Y donde están?

-Mi hermana se encuentre en una guerra y mi madre en Temisquira.

Pude notar que Sasuke se entristeció un poco al contármelo.

-Tu madre es muy hermosa dattebayo –le dije sonriéndole.

-Lo se

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Olimpia's POV _

El mundo fuera de nuestro reino es extenso, del cual solo conocemos una pequeñísima parte, estoy segura que podríamos aprende mucho del ahora llamado "mundo del hombre", es verdad que conocemos la historia de todas y cada una de las civilizaciones que alguna vez pisaron la tierra, pero… ¿Cuánto podríamos aprender ahora?... hace mucho tiempo, cuando nuestra madre y protectora, creo esta especie de dimensión, en la que las tribus podrían vivir en paz, se nos dijo que era imposible salir o entrar de ella, salvo nuestra madre, sin embargo, un grupo de tres hombres, logro hacer lo que se creía imposible, atravesar las dimensiones, para así llevar a nuestro reino, sin embargo fueron atacados por centauros y solo uno de ellos pudo ser salvado y actualmente, vive con Sasuke quien parece haberle tomado mucho cariño. De esto ya casi un año.

Cerré mi bitácora y me hundí más en mi asiento.

-Ahora que prácticamente, todas las tribus saben de Naruto y de su procedencia, lo desean más, esto me preocupa –me dije a mi misma.

-Así que estas perdiendo el tiempo como siempre, hermana –me dijo Antiope, entrando a mis aposentos.

-No estoy perdiendo el tiempo –le dije molesta.

-¿Ah no? –me dijo con sarcasmo.

-En todo caso –le dije molesta -¿Qué quieres?

-Una poción, para controlar la voluntad de quien la beba –me dijo malévolamente.

-En primera, no soy sacerdotisa, maga o alquimista –le dije –En segunda, sabes muy bien que esa clase de pociones están prohibidas.

-No te pregunte eso.

-Sasuke aprecia demasiado a Naruto.

-Pero no lo a admitido, eso deja el camino libre para quien quiera poseerlo.

-Naruto no es un objeto –le dije enojada.

-Tú piensas de esa forma, por que eres débil.

-Piensa lo que quieras.

Antiope se acerco a mí y se sentó en mis piernas.

-¿Sabes? –dijo quitándose la mascara, para luego besarme en los labios –Si me ayudas, ambas tendríamos una heredera perfecta.

-Y si es varón lo mataras, tal como hiciste con tu hijo hace 600 años.

-Solo era un hombre –dijo molestándose mas –Ellos solo existen para servirnos –Antiope comenzó a acariciarme seductoramente –Así que... ¿Qué me dices?

-¿Por qué no simplemente utilizas la tecnología para tus propósitos y dejas a Naruto por la paz?

-Oh, pero eso es muy aburrido, no se compara con el antiguo método –dijo con algo de lujuria.

-La reina nos pidió que cuidáramos de Sasuke.

-¿Y que con eso?

-Sasuke quiere a Naruto y si llevas a cabo tu plan, lo lastimaras.

-Eso es algo que no me importa.

-Pues a mi si.

-¿Eso es un no?

-Eso es un nunca –le dije haciendo énfasis en la ultima palabra.

-Bien -dijo y salio de mis aposentos, azotando la puerta.

-Ruego a las diosas que le permitan a Antiope ver su error antes de que sea tarde.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Sasuke's POV _

Naruto y yo nos encontrábamos en los establos, con Olimpia, cuando escuchamos un gran alboroto, que provenía de la plaza central.

-¿Qué estará pasando? –pregunto Naruto.

-Al parecer las guerreras han regresado –respondió Olimpia.

Salí del lugar, si ellas había regresado, entonces, mi hermana también.

Muchas de ellas estaban muy mal heridas, pero no encontraba a mi hermana por ningún lado.

-Sasuke –me llamo una de ellas.

Era una mujer que llevaba una armadura ligera, traía una piel de león cubriéndole la cabeza, se veía muy mal herida y estaba montada en un caballo negro con manchas blancas.

-¿Quién demonios eres? –le pregunte, como respuesta ella se quito la masca, permitiéndome ver su rostro, tenia ojos azules, y piel clara.

-Soy Leona –dijo con voz cansada -¿Acaso no me recuerda?

-Por desgracia si.

Era la amiga o mejor dicho la perra faldera de mi hermana.

-¿Dónde esta Kidadakas? –Ella bajo la mirada y negó con la cabeza.

-No sabemos donde esta –dijo ella con tristeza.

-¡¿Qué?! –exclame.

-Hace dos días… Nos atacaron y nos dispersamos, no… Sabemos s-si e-ella e-esta…

No la deje que terminara, me dirigí de nuevo al establo y tome mi caballo.

-¿Sasuke? –me llamo Olimpia pero no le respondí.

-Sasuke –esta vez si lo hice -¿Adonde vas dattebayo?

-Iré a buscar a mi hermana –dije sin verlo y montando mi caballo.

-Iré contigo –dijo sonriendo –Olimpia-san, ¿Me prestaría su caballo?

-Claro –dijo sonriéndome.

-Haz lo que quieras dobe –el me sonrió y como consecuencia, me sonroje, voltee para que el no lo notara.

-Tengan cuidado y que las diosas los protejan.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Naruto's POV _

Sasuke se veía muy alterado y preocupado, por no saber que había sucedido

-Sasuke –le llame horas después de entrar al bosque.

-¡No molestes! –Me grito, mientras forzaba aun mas su caballo -¡Tengo que encontrarla!

De pronto el caballo de Sasuke, tropezó y callo.

-¡Sasuke! –Grite deteniéndome para ayudarlo -¿Estas bien dattebayo?

-¡No me toques!

Iba a decir algo pero una flecha paso muy cerca de mi mejilla derecha rozándola.

-Vaya, Vaya –dijo una voz masculina, era un centauro –Pero si son dos humanos –dijo la horrible bestia –Que bien los esclavistas pagan mucho por los humanos de sexo masculino.

-Si no quieres morir, mejor vete ahora que puedes –gruño Sasuke, realmente estaba furioso.

El centauro le sonrió con maldad, preparo su arco y le apunto a Sasuke, gusto en el corazón.

-¿Decías? –dijo con sarcasmo.

Sasuke saco su espada, no dispuesto a dejarse intimidar por la bestia, pero justo en el momento que el centauro iba a disparar su flecha, una sombra paso enfrente de el cortándole la cabeza.

Las sombra que había matado al centauro, era una mujer, tenia puesto un traje de cuero negro, una capa del mismo color, traía una piel de lobo en la cabeza y una mascara.

-Sasuke… no debes dejar que tus emociones nublen tu juicio, eso puede costarte caro… -dijo para luego desmayarse.

-¡Kida! –dijo Sasuke corriendo asía ella.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Sasuke's POV _

Llevamos a Kida de regreso a la tribu, para que Olimpia pudiera curar sus heridas.

Naruto y yo nos encontrábamos en las afueras del Hospital, esperando a que Olimpia nos dijera si mi hermana se encontraba fuera de peligro.

-Sasuke… -Me llamo Naruto, posando una mano en mi hombro –Ella estará bien dattebayo –Mas yo no le respondí.

Después de un rato Olimpia salio, acompañada de una de las encargadas del lugar.

-¿Cómo esta? –pregunto Naruto.

-Si, Kidadakas fuera una persona ordinaria en este momento estaría muerta –me congele ante la sola idea –Pero no lo es…

-Deja de andar con rodeos y ve al grano –dije molesto.

-Ella esta bien, Sasuke –me dijo la sacerdotisa.

-De hecho quiere verte.

Entre de inmediato, dirigiéndome directamente al encontré de mi hermana.

La encontré una de las habitaciones, nuestros ojos se encontraron y ella me sonrió.

-Sasuke –dijo con ese delicado tono que estaba reservado solo para mí -¿Te encuentras bien?

-Yo debería preguntarte lo mismo –le dije desviando la mirada para que no notara mis mejillas sonrojadas, ella me sonrió.

-¿Quién es tu amigo? –mire por sobre mi hombro y me encontré a Naruto y a Olimpia.

-¿Cómo se encuentra? –le pregunto Naruto acercándose a ella.

-Bien –le sonrió -¿Tu eres el chico rubio que estaba con mi hermano cuando el centauro lo ataco, verdad?

-Si, mucho gusto mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto dattebayo.

-Igualmente, Mi nombre es Kidadakas –le dijo sonriendo –Por tu acento diría que eres japonés, ¿Oh me equivoco?

-No tiene razón, soy japonés ttebayo.

-¿Y que hace un japonés tan lejos de su nación?

-Hermana –le pedí, ella me sonrió

-Soy arqueólogo e historiador y vine a Grecia a realizar algunas excavaciones.

-Ya veo.

-La hora de visitas a terminado –dijo la mujer –La paciente debe descansar.

-Hn. Yo me quedare con ella –dije.

-Pero Sasuke –protesto la sacerdotisa.

-Me parece bien.

-Pero…

-No veo nada de malo en que Sasuke se quede –dijo Olimpia cruzándose de brazos.

-Pero majestad.

-Caliope, si Kidadakas y Sasuke, quieren estar juntos no podemos hacer nada.

-Bien –dijo resignada.

-Naruto, hoy dormirás en mi casa.

Eso no me gusto para nada.

-Gracias Dattebayo. –le dijo sonriendo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Kidadakas' POV _

Pude notar como mi hermanito se molesto, cuando Olimpia invito a ese joven a dormir en su casa.

Después de que todos se retiraron, nos quedamos un rato en silencio.

-Hermano –lo llamen.

-¿Hn?

-Me da gusto verte –le dije sonriendo.

Él se sonrojo y desvió la mirada.

-A mi también…

Ambos guardamos silencio por unos minutos.

-¿Qué paso? –me pregunto después de un rato.

-Los cazadores, se retiraron después de un tiempo, dándonos así la victoria, cuando nos disponíamos a perseguirlos para acabar con ellos definitivamente, Leona, me informo que debíamos regresar a Temisquira.

-¿Por qué?

-Algo le sucede a nuestra madre, por eso vine, pero fuimos emboscadas por centauros y ya vez los resultados –le dije sonriendo.

-Si ya lo veo.

-Mañana regresaremos a Temisquira.

-¡¿Estas loca?! ¡No puedes viajar en esas condiciones!

-Estaré bien.

-No insistas, por que esta vez no me convencerás.

-Bien –él me miro sorprendido.

-Es la primera vez que no discutes, con migo.

-Me siento muy cansada como para ello –le dije, recostando mi cabeza en la suave almohada –Pero no te acostumbres –le dije sonriéndole.

-Es una lastima, comenzaba a agradarme la idea

-Ese chico…

-¿Quién? ¿Naruto?

-Si…

-¿Qué tiene?

-Se ve que te gusta mucho…

-¡NO DIGAS TONTERIAS! –dijo sonrojándose como un tomate.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Sasuke's POV _

¿Cómo es que lo hace? ¿Cómo es que siempre sabe lo que siento?, Jamás lo comprenderé.

-Vamos hermanito no te apenes –me dijo regalándome una hermosa sonrisa.

-Si no fueras mi hermana ya te habría asesinado hace mucho Kida.

-Por tu forma de actuar me hace pensar que no se lo haz dicho, ¿Oh si?

-Hn.

-Eso pensé

-Hn.

-Deberías decirle o alguien mas podría interesarse en él –me dijo -Recuerda que entre nosotras, los hombres son considerados objetos por las amazonas de clase guerrera y si alguna de nuestras hermanas le llegara a gustar, podría reclamarlo como suyo, si tú no dices lo que sientes por él.

-Lo se -suspire.

-Entonces no esperes a que alguien más se te adelante.

-Lo pensare

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lizerg-chan: Sasuke, no pienses, actúa.

Youko Saiyo: ¬.¬ Cállate, ellos no pueden oírte, recuerda que solo somos las NARRADORAS, y que nosotras podemos ver y oír todo lo que hacen pero ellos a nosotras no.

Lizerg-chan: Ya lo se, pero es que Sasuke a veces me desespera. T-T

Youko Saiyo: ¬.¬ Como sea continuemos, ¿quieres?

Lizerg-chan: Bien… u,u

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Autoras' POV _

Sasuke se había quedado dormido, ya que había pasado, toda la noche cuidando de su hermana, lo que fue aprovechado por ella para escaparse.

-¿No deberías estar reposando? –dijo una voz tras ella.

Kidadakas sonrió para si, al reconocer la voz.

-Me conoces -dijo mirándola a los ojos –No me gusta estar entre cuatro paredes.

-Sasuke se va a preocupar.

-Compréndeme Leona, hace dos años que no ponía un pie en ninguna de las tribus.

-Te entiendo –le dijo sonriendo –Pero, ¿No fuiste tu la que estuvo diciendo todo este tiempo, Como estará mi hermano? ¿Me extrañara tanto como yo? ¿Estará bien?

-Esta bien dijo sonriendo –Regresare a mi cama.

-Yo te llevare.

-Como quieras.

Sasuke abrió los ojos y se preocupo al no encontrar a su hermana en la cama.

-¿Kida? –llamo preocupado.

-¿Si? –dijo una voz tras él.

Sasuke volteo encontrándose con su hermana y con Leona quien la ayudaba a estar de pie.

-¿Qué haces levantada? –le pregunto algo molesto -¿Y con ella? –dijo celoso

-No fue mi intención preocuparte hermano –le dijo Kidadakas mientras se sentaba en la cama con la ayuda de Sasuke y Leona.

-Hn.

-Bueno yo me retiro –dijo Leona para luego salir dejando a los dos hermanos solos, nuevamente.

-No confió en ella –Kidadakas le sonrió.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió, dejando entrar a Naruto y a Olimpia.

-Buenos días –saludaron ambos al entrar.

-Buenos días –respondió Kidadakas

-¿Cómo se siente dattebayo? –le pregunto Naruto.

-Bien, gracias por preguntar.

-Me da gusto -le dijo el ojiazul –Les traje algo de comer dattebayo.

-Gracias.

-El joven Naruto es un excelente cocinero –dijo Olimpia.

-¿Qué es? –pregunto Sasuke mirando el plato de forma curiosa.

-Es ramen dattebayo.

-¿Ramen? –pregunto Sasuke

-Es una comida típica de Japón –le respondió Olimpia

-Mmm… delicioso –dijo Kidadakas –Eres un buen cocinero.

-Gracias n///n

-Me da gusto ver que ya se encuentra bien, princesa –dijo Antiope entrando a la habitación –Lamento no haber venido antes pero tenia que asegurarme de las condiciones de mi guerreras…

-Lo se –le dijo Kidadakas -¿Cómo se encuentran las demás?

-La mayoría tiene heridas de cuidado, pero que no ponen en riesgo su vida.

Desde que entro, Antiope, miraba a Naruto de reojo y de vez en cuando directamente.

-Eso me tranquiliza…

-Sin embargo… -dijo interrumpiéndola –La princesa de la tribu del Dragón esta gravemente herida.

-¡¿Qué?! –exclamo Kidadakas tirando el plato y su contenido al suelo, repentinamente intento levantarse pero Naruto y Sasuke se lo impidieron, Así que forcejeo para liberarse -¡SUELTENME! –les grito forcejeando mas.

Olimpia tomo un frasco de un estante de la habitación y una jeringa, para posteriormente inyectarle su contenido a Kidadakas, segundos después, ella se desmayo.

-Kida… -dijo Sasuke acariciándole el cabello.

-No te preocupes Sasuke, solo le di un calmante.

-Antiope… -llamo Sasuke con furia contenida.

-¿Qué quieres? –Sasuke no le contesto, sino que la arrastro fuera de la habitación y la azoto contra una de las paredes del pasillo, aprisionándola por el cuello.

-Suél-tame –le ordeno.

-¡POR TU CULPA, MI HERMANA A EMPEORADO! –le grito aprisionándola mas fuerte.

-¡Sasuke! –dijo Olimpia tratando de liberar a Antiope -¡Suéltala!

-No.

-Suéltala, Sasuke-Teme... Onegai –le suplico Naruto, esta suplica si fue escuchada.

-Tal vez seas hijo de un dios -dijo Antiope con una mano en su cuello y tratando de recuperar el aliento –Pero aun sigues siendo un hombre y como tal morirías de la forma mas cruel posible, si te hubieras atrevido a matarme… Agrádesele a Olimpia y a tu mascota, ya que te han salvado la vida.

-Tú eres quien debe agradecérselo –gruño Sasuke.

-Antiope, retirare –le dijo Olimpia.

Ella rió de forma cruel y se fue por el pasillo.

-Sasuke, tranquilo….

-No me digas que tengo que hacer –dijo y regreso al lado de su hermana.

-Iré a ver, como se encuentra Dragonel –dijo Olimpia –Estoy segura que, Kidadakas querrá saber cual es su condición, cuando despierte.

-Yo me quedare con el teme.

Olimpia sonrió por la forma en la que el rubio se refería a Sasuke

-Si.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Después de asegurarse que la condición de Dragonel era estable, Olimpia se dirigió al encuentro de Antiope, para aclarar lo que había pasado.

-¿Puedo saber que te propones Antiope? –le dijo Olimpia, apenas entro por la puerta.

-¿No es obvio?

-No.

-Es una lastima, por que no pienso decírtelo –le dijo en tono de superioridad.

-Escúchame Antiope –le dijo enojada –Tal vez Sasuke no pueda acabar con tu miserable existencia, pero yo si.

-¿Es eso una amenaza? –Dijo en tono burlón –No me hagas reír, tu solo eres una débil amazona que lo único que sabe de armas es por libros Y aun así, ¿Me amenazas?, Ja, no tienes las agallas, para siquiera matar a una mosca.

-No me pruebes Antiope o te pesara.

-Soy líder de las guerreras de la tribu del antílope y tu solo la líder de las Débora libros, por favor, no tienes ni siquiera la fuerza para tensar un arco.

-Te sorprenderías hermana –dijo y salio del lugar dejándola con la palabra en la boca.

-¡Maldición! –dijo y arrojo la copa de vino que tenia en las manos contra la pared.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Al día siguiente…

-Que dolor –se quejo Kidadakas tocándose la cabeza.

-Hermana, ¿Cómo te sientes? –le pregunto Sasuke al verla despierta.

-Como si, cientos de centauros hubieran pasado por mi cabeza…

-Eso es normal considerando como te pusiste ayer.

-¿Cómo esta Dragonel? –le pregunto preocupada.

-¿Quién es ella? ¿Y por que te importa tanto? –le pregunto celoso.

-Dragonel es la hija de Dafne, la reina de la tribu Dragón y mi discípula.

-Ya veo –dijo no muy convencido.

-¿Y bien?

-¿Y bien que?

-No bromees, hermano –le dijo Kidadakas en tono serio -¿Cómo esta Dragonel?

-Yo que se –le contesto.

-Iré a verla –dijo tratando de levantarse.

-A no, ni lo pienses –dijo deteniéndola.

-Pero hermano, Dragonel…

-Dragonel esta bien Kidadakas –dijo Olimpia entrando a la habitación –Gracias a Caliope, claro esta.

-Eso me tranquiliza –dijo recostándose y cerrando los ojos.

-¿Cómo te sientes? –le pregunto Olimpia después de un rato.

-Bien.

Kidadakas se dio cuenta, al igual que Sasuke, que Olimpia parecía molesta, preocupada y algo inquieta.

-¿Te sucede algo? –le pregunto Kidadakas.

-¿Hm?, No, No me pasa nada –dijo –Tengo una reunión en cinco minutos y no quiero llegar tarde –dijo y se fue.

-Esa anciana esta actuando raro –dijo Sasuke sin notarlo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A los pocos días Kidadakas ya se encontraba bien, al igual que el resto de las amazonas que venían con ella.

-Regresaremos mañana a Temisquira –dijo Kidadakas a su hermano.

-Apenas te recuperaste, Kida –le dijo Sasuke.

-Esto no esta a discusión, hermano.

-Como quieras.

-Sabía que no te opondrías, hermanito

-No tengo de otra.

-Kidadakas –la llamo una mujer de largo cabello negro, vestía una armadura liviana de color dorado, una capa blanca, que le cubría la mitad del cuerpo con el bordado de un dragón y una mascara también de color dorado.

-¿Dime?

-¿Piensas llevar al extranjero a suelo sagrado?

-Eso no te incumbe –gruño Sasuke.

-Por supuesto que si.

-Ya veo, entonces haré los arreglos necesarios para el viaje.

-Te lo agradezco.

Dragonel afirmo con la cabeza y se fue.

-Espero que le digas a Naruto lo que sientes por el… Ya que ni siquiera la protección que le di, será suficiente para evitar que Antiope o alguien mas se te adelante –le dijo Kidadakas sin mirarlo.

-Hn.

-Por cierto, ¿Dónde esta?

-Con Olimpia –dijo molesto y sin mencionar "celoso", Kidadakas sonrió.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lizerg-chan: ¡Si por fin termine el capitulo 2! ¡Si viva yo!

Youko Saiyo: Ya… Cállate escandalosa.

Lizerg-chan: No me importa lo que digas, Saiyo, estoy muy contenta por que al fin termine el capitulo dos.

Youko Saiyo: Que mal, es muy divertido cuando puedo hacerte enojar

Lizerg-chan: A veces te odio. ¬¬

Youko Saiyo: El sentimiento es mutuo. ¬¬

Lizerg-chan: Baka… Bueno nos vemos, en el próximo capitulo, se titulara Fallen Ángelus, Adiosito.


	3. Fallen Angelus

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Kishimito-sama, este fic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión

**Parejas**: SasuxNaru y otras

**Aclaraciones y Advertencia**: Este es AU (Universo alterno) Contiene Yaoi, Yuri, Tortura, Rape (Violación) y esta ambientado en la mitología griega, específicamente en la mitología de las amazonas

**Capitulo 3 Fallen Ángelus **

_Autora's POV _

-Me sorprende tu voluntad –le dijo Olimpia a Naruto, ambos se encontraba en la biblioteca –Prácticamente tengo que amenazar a Sasuke para que lea, siquiera un párrafo de cualquier libro –Naruto le sonrió –Y tu ya has leído mas de 200 años de historia

Silencio…

-Olimpia-san –llamo Naruto

-¿Si?

-¿Podría traducirme esto? –dijo señalando un párrafo.

-Claro… -dijo tomando el libro –Mmm. Veamos… Dice… En la segunda era del signo del cangrejo, en el año doscientos de la era amazónica… La tribu del León coexistía en plena armonía con los atlantes.

-¡¿Qué?!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Hermana… -llamo Sasuke a Kidadakas. Ambos se encontraban en lo que parecía ser un campo de entrenamiento.

-¿Hm?

-…. Nada….

-¿Recuerdas la razón por la que nuestra madre nos envió lejos? –le pregunto conociendo lo que Sasuke quería preguntarle.

-… No…

-Sina me lo dijo…

-¿Sina?

-Una de mis estudiantes… -le respondió –Ella me dijo... Que nuestra madre no quería que estuviéramos cerca mientras ella se debilitaba.

-¿Debilitaba?

-Aunque no lo parezca, nuestra madre esta en una constante lucha, aun cuando duerme esa lucha no termina.

-Madre… -dijo Sasuke con tristeza

-Es por eso que tenemos que ir con ella… -dijo colocando una mano en la mejilla de su hermano –Tal vez no podamos ayudarle en su batalla, pero al menos podemos darle ánimos para que continué.

-Si… -dijo Sasuke mirando a otro lado

-Dejaremos el entrenamiento hasta aquí –dijo dándole la espalda

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Naruto caminaba por los pasillos del palacio mientras leía un libro.

-La mayoría de los historiadores que conozco han pasado toda una vida investigando la Atlántida y en este libro esta mas de lo que todos nosotros podríamos investigar en mil años –dijo para si –Es fantástico y a la vez irónico Dattebayo.

Naruto iba tan concentrado en su libro que no se dio cuenta que había alguien enfrente de el y choco con esa persona.

-Lo siento Dattebayo –se disculpo el rubio –No estaba poniendo atención al camino.

-No te preocupes –le dio Antiope posando su mano en el hombro del rubio –Veo que te a interesado el libro que Olimpia escribió sobre su querida Atlántida –dijo tomando el libro.

-Si es muy interesante Dattebayo

-Ya veo –dijo acercándose mas a el -¿No te gustaría que te contara mas sobre las Amazonas?

-S-si

-Bien… Sígueme –le dijo, Naruto asintió y camino delante de ella, lo que Antiope aprovecho para dejarlo inconsciente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Antiope's POV _

Por fin te tengo –dije mientras lo cargaba, pasando una mano por detrás de sus rodillas y la otra por detrás de sus hombros –Eres muy hermoso… Estoy segura de que mi heredera será perfecta –dije mientras caminaba a mi habitación, al llegar lo coloque cuidadosamente en la cama para luego lo encadene a ella.

Tome uno de sus mechones de cabello entre mis manos, su olor era exquisito, eran extraño que un hombre oliera tan bien.

-Sasuke es un tonto… -dije mientras comenzaba a despojarlo de sus ropas.

Lentamente fue despertando, mejor, así mi placer se intensificaría aun mas.

-¿Qué paso? –dijo mientras despertaba. Mmm, su voz era música para mis oídos -¡¿Qué estoy asiendo aquí! ¿Y desnudo Dattebayo? –dijo entrando en pánico.

-Me alegra que estés despierto –le dije colocándome enzima de su sexo –De esta forma podré disfrutar mas de ti –dije mientras me quitaba la mascara.

-Suélteme –me ordeno, Ja, Iluso.

-¿Estas loco, no perderé esta oportunidad por nada del mundo –le dije mientras me despojaba de mis ropas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Dragonel's POV _

-Olimpia me dijo que Antiope estaba en su habitación –me dije mientras me dirigía asía haya

Tenia que aclarar ciertos asuntos con ella, respecto a la batalla y a la emboscada que sufrimos.

-Aquí es –dije, justo cuando iba a tocar, escuche un grito "¡suéltame!", sin perder el tiempo abro la puerta y sin siquiera pensarlo la golpee con el dorso de mi mano, lanzándola lejos de Naruto.

-Dragonel –dijo ella con furia, estaba desnuda de la cintura para arriba y de la cintura para abajo estaba en ropa intima -¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?

-Eso debo preguntarte a ti –le dije -¿Qué pretendías hacer con el?, Por si lo haz olvidado el es propiedad de Sasuke y no puedes tomar algo que le pertenece a otra amazona.

-Sasuke no es uno de nosotras aun cuando tenga la sangre de nuestra madre eso no lo hace uno de nosotras.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Naruto's POV _

Dragonel-san me había salvado pero no comprendía de lo que estaban hablando, ya que ambas usaban su idioma natal, solo pude entender las palabras Sasuke y Kidadakas, cuando Dragonel-san dijo ese nombre, Antiope le sonrió con descaro, tomo una bata y se la coloco, se acerco a mi, tomo su mascara, pero antes de ponérsela me sonrió con maldad, me quito las cadenas y después miro a Dragonel-san.

-Es mejor que no estén aquí cuando regrese –dijo y salio de la habitación.

Dragonel-san se acerco a mi, recogió mi ropa del suelo y me la dio.

-Vístete –me ordeno –Te estaré esperando afuera –me dijo y salio.

Suspire aliviado, me vestí lo mas rápido que pude y Salí de ahí. Dragonel-san estaba afuera, recargada en la pared y con los brazos cruzados.

-Vamonos –me dijo para después caminar delante de mi.

Caminamos en silencio por unos segundos.

-Tienes suerte de que haya llegado antes de que Antiope cumpliera su objetivo –me dijo sin un tono en especial –La diosa fortuna esta de tu lado…

-Si… -dije desanimado.

-¿Le dirás a Sasuke? –la mire confundido –Sobre lo que Antiope planeaba hacerte.

-¿Por qué debería?

-Por que Sasuke te salvo y ahora es tu dueño.

-¡Ese teme no es mi dueño!

-Es la regla –dijo deteniéndose –Sasuke te salvo y el es nuestro igual y tu solo eres un hombre, como tal eres considerado un objeto –dijo para luego posar su mano en mi hombro –Se que suena cruel pero esas son nuestras leyes.

No le respondí, tan solo infle las mejillas molesto

-¿Y le dirás? –me pregunto de nuevo.

-No se si el teme deba saberlo Dattebayo –le dije.

Debes significar mucho para el joven príncipe –me sonroje.

-Eh… Bueno –dije nervioso.

-Y… ¿Qué es lo que sientes por el?

-Este… Yo…

-Ya veo –dijo y siguió caminando.

Llegamos al templo de Ares en silencio…

-Nos veremos mañana.

-Si –dije sonriendo –Y gracias por ayudarme Dragonel-san.

-Olvídalo –me dijo y se fue.

-Naruto –me llamo Kidadakas-san al verme entrar -¿Estas bien?

-Si –dije simplemente.

Ella se acerco a mi y me puse nervioso por alguna razón y si como eso no fuera suficiente, acerco su rostro al mío y se quito la mascara, permitiéndome ver sus ojos, negros como los de Sasuke, solo que su mirada era diferente.

-Tu olor y el de Antiope están mezclados –me dijo a pocos centímetros de mi rostro, para luego retroceder y colocarse su mascara nuevamente.

Suspire aliviado.

-¿Quieres hablar de eso? –negué enérgicamente con la cabeza.

Ella suspiro y se dirigió ala puerta.

-¿Kidadakas-san?

-Iré a hablar con Antiope.

-Pero…

-Lo que intento hacerte va en contra de nuestras leyes –dijo y se fue dejándome con la palabra en la boca.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Kidadakas' POV _

Esto no se puede quedar así, Antiope era mi amiga y compañera de muchas batallas, pero no podía permitir que alguien lastimara a la primera persona había podido sacarle una verdadera sonrisa a mi hermano, aparte de mi madre y de mi, además Naruto se había convertido en alguien muy importante, no solo para mi hermano, sino también para mi.

Encontré a Antiope en la sala de entrenamiento, desquitando su furia con una joven guerrera, quien se veía muy asustada.

-Antiope –la llame con enojo, ella dejo de atacar a la joven para mirarme.

-Puedes retirarte –le dijo y ella salio corriendo -¿Qué sucede hermana?

-Quiero hablar con tigo.

-¿Ah si? ¿De que?

-De lo que le hiciste o mas bien intentaste hacerle a Naruto –le dije en tono serio.

-¿Te molesta que me adelantara a ti? –me pregunto con sarcasmo.

-No seas ridícula –le dije –Sasuke jamás lo admitirá, ni siquiera a mi, pero ese joven es la persona a la que a elegido para darle su corazón.

-¿No es tierno? –dijo en tono burlón. Hn. Comenzaba a molestarme realmente.

-Te prohíbo que te acerques a el –le ordene

-El no le pertenece a nadie, así que puedo hacer lo que quiera.

-El esta bajo mi protección, lo dije ante toda la tribu –le dije en tono cortante –Y si te atreves a tocar uno solo de sus cabellos, conocerás mi furia –le dije secamente.

-En todo caso, no veo por que te preocupas tanto –dijo –Después de todo, Sasuke, tu y ese exquisito ser, se irán mañana.

-No vuelvas siquiera pesar en poseerlo –le dije y me fui.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Autora's POV _

Al día siguiente, todo estaba listo para que Sasuke y compañía emprendieran el viaje de regreso a casa.

-Por fin regresaremos a casa –dijo Kidadakas en tono alegre.

-Hn. –No hace falta decir quien dijo eso

-Kidadakas –la llamo Leona –Que bueno que los alcanzamos antes de que se fueran.

-Hn

-Vinimos a darles un presente –dijo Olimpia sonriendo.

-¿Entonces no vendrás con nosotros Leona? –le pregunto Kidadakas.

-No, me quedare un par de días mas –dijo Además, no quiero ser mal quinto –Kidadakas y Sasuke la miraron confundidos.

-Naruto quiero que te quedes con esto –le dijo Olimpia dándole un libro –Dijiste que te interesaba saber mas sobre la cultura amazona

-Arigato n.n

-Sasuke…

-¿Qué quieres anciana? –Olimpia suspiro.

-Ignorare eso –dijo con falso enojo –Esto… -dijo –Es un regalo de tu madre… -dijo colocando la espada en las manos de Sasuke –Fue forjada por el dios Hefaistos, especialmente para ti.

-Hn.

-Que las diosas los protejan –dijo Leona.

-Nos veremos pronto –Dijo Dragonel.

Sin perder mas el tiempo los 4 partieron a Temisquira y al encuentro de la misteriosa regente de las amazonas.

-¿Qué tan lejos esta Temisquira? –pregunto el rubio.

-A cinco días de camino –le respondió la princesa de la tribu Dragón –Pero para llegar ahí, hay que pasar por dos tribus y también por el bosque de los centauros.

-Es increíble que un mundo tan grande se encuentre oculto a los ojos del mundo –dijo Naruto maravillado por todo a su alrededor.

-Eso es por que estamos en una dimensión paralela, creada por mi madre –le explico Kidadakas.

-Hn. Ya esta anocheciendo –dijo Sasuke.

-Si, es mejor que nos detengamos a descansar –dijo Kidadakas.

Todos se encontraban durmiendo a excepción de Kidadakas, quien se encontraba haciendo guardia, ya que se encontraban en territorio de centauros.

-Hermana –llamo Sasuke sentándose a su lado.

-¿Hm?  
-Bueno… Yo… ¿ComopuedosabersiNarutosientelomismoqueyosientoporel? –le pregunto sin detenerse a respirar y en tono suplicante, Kidadakas sonrió bajo la mascara.

-no puedes saberlo… -Sasuke bajo la mirada –El amor es como aportar… Puedes perderlo todo y sufrir por ello o… Puedes ganar y disfrutar del triunfo –dijo –Pero nunca lo sabrás si no lo intentas.

-¿Qué tal si no siente lo mismo que yo?

-¿Y que tal si el también te quiere, no podrás saberlo si no lo intentas…

-Pero…

Créeme se lo que sientes –dijo mientras sus ojos se posaban en la figura durmiente de Dragonel –Pero si no lo intentas, vivirás siempre preguntándote, ¿Qué hubiera pasado si se lo hubiera dicho?

Silencio…

-¿Tienes miedo? –le pregunto en tono serio.

-¿miedo? ¿Yo?

-No estoy diciendo que seas un cobarde, Sasuke –lo tranquilizo –Eres un guerrero muy valiente, te he visto en batalla, no le temes ala muerte –dijo –Pero incluso el mas valiente de los guerreros le teme al amor.

-Hn

-¿Por qué no descansas?

-No tengo sueño.

-Tu guardia será asta dentro de seis horas, necesitas descansar.

-Hn

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al día siguiente...

-La tribu del tigre esta a un día de camino –dijo Dragonel.

-¿Le preocupa algo Dragonel-san? –le pregunto Naruto.

-Hay algo en el ambiente que no me gusta –dijo en tono serio.

-Hay un aroma en el ambiente que es muy desagradable –agrego Sasuke.

-Es el olor de los cazadores –finalizo Kidadakas quitándose la mascara.

-Yo no huelo nada Dattebayo –dijo Naruto.

-Eso es normal –le dijo Kidadakas –Tus sentidos no están tan evolucionados como los nuestros.

-Debemos movernos –dijo Sasuke.

-Tienes razón, si nos quedamos al descubierto seremos presa fácil –dijo la joven de ojos carmesí colocándose su mascara de nuevo.

El grupo iba por el bosque, las únicas que estaban alerta eran Dragonel y Kidadakas, ya que Sasuke y Naruto se encontraban sumergidos en sus pensamientos.

-El bosque esta muy silencioso –observo Dragonel.

-Demasiado...

De pronto el silencio fue interrumpido por el zumbido de una flecha que se dirigía directo a Sasuke, por suerte Kidadakas la atrapo antes de que lo tocara

-¡Emboscada! –exclamo Dragonel

-Yo no diría tanto –dijo un ser saliendo de las sombras, cubierto de pies a cabeza por una capa negra.

-Eres tu –dijo Kidadakas de manera desganada

-Si… Y veo que ya tienes nuevas mascotas, ¿Qué pasa la princesa de las lagartijas súper desarrolladas no te satisface totalmente? –dijo refiriéndose a Naruto, Sasuke y a Dragonel –Ellos dos serian estupendos cazadores.

-Sobre mi cadáver –gruño Kidadakas.

-Eso puede arreglarse.

La batalla comenzó, el misterioso hombre atacaba a Kidadakas de tal forma que no le permitía atacar, solo defenderse.

-¿Qué pasa? –le pregunto en tono burlón -¿Tus mascotas te dejaron tan cansada que ya ni defenderte puedes?

-Cállate –gruño Kidadakas dándole una patada en el pecho que lo lanzo al suelo.

-No esta mal… -dijo poniéndose de pie –Para ser una débil mujer.

La pelea comenzó de nuevo, de repente se escucho un grito lastimero, lo que hizo reaccionar a Sasuke y a Naruto.

-¡Kida! –grito Sasuke para luego golpear al hombre.

-Eres fuerte

-No permitiré que lastimes a Kida –gruño Sasuke

-Creí que tu querida madre prohibía que los hombres aprendieran a luchar –el hombre sonrió –Que mujer tan tonta.

-No te permito que hables así de mi madre –gruño Sasuke.

-¿Madre? ¿Un ser tan hermoso, hijo de esa perra desgraciada?

Sasuke lo golpeo fuertemente en el rostro, haciéndolo sangrar

-Dejaremos esto hasta aquí –dijo para desaparecer sin dejar rastro.

-¿Kida estas bien?

-Si.

-¿Quién es ese sujeto? –gruño Sasuke

-Su nombre es Itachi, conocido entre los cazadores como Fallen Ángelus –le respondió Dragonel mientras examinaba la herida de Kidadakas.

-Y por desgracia el es nuestro hermano mayor.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Solo por parte de padre –agrego Kidadakas antes de que a Sasuke le diera un paro cardíaco.

-Hn.

-Es mejor que nos apresuremos –hablo por fin el joven de ojos verdes.

-Si

_Continuara..._


	4. El consejo de una madre

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Kishimito-sama, este fic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión

**Parejas**: SasuxNaru y otras

**Aclaraciones y Advertencia**: Este es AU (Universo alterno) Contiene Yaoi, Yuri, Tortura, Rape (Violación) y esta ambientado en la mitología griega, específicamente en la mitología de las amazonas

**Capitulo 4 El consejo de una madre.**

_Naruto's POV _

Llegamos a la aldea del tigre que a diferencia de la del antílope, con sus grandes y modernas edificaciones y sus majestuosos templos, que lo hacían lucir como una ciudad mucho mas moderna que las de mi mundo, esta estaba hecha en los árboles y las amazonas de este lugar no parecían ser humanas…

-Bienvenidos sean –nos dijo una mujer de larga cabellera rubia, ojos color dorado, mirada felina, estaba vestida con un pantalón café y un polo que parecía ser piel de tigre, estaba descalza, en su mano izquierda tenia un tatuaje de un tigre, su piel era de un tono azulado, y estaba acompañada por otra mujer muy parecida a ella solo que con el cabello blanco y tenia una mascara que cubría su rostro.

-Hermanas me da gusto ver que la guerra en contra de los centauros ha terminado en esta región –dijo Kidadakas-san con voz cansada.

-Y todo gracias a ti –dijo la que tenia la mascara.

-No digas eso…

-Veo que traes a unos… amigos con tigo –dijo la rubia sonriendo ¿Quiénes son?

-El es mi hermano Sasuke y el es su amigo Naruto, viene del mundo del hombre.

-¡Es impresionante! –dijeron las dos.

-Deben estar cansados después del viaje –dijo la de la mascara –Acompáñennos, mis amazonas se encargaran de sus caballos, ustedes necesitan descansar… Oh, por cierto –dijo mirándonos a Sasuke y a mí –Mi nombre es Radakisha, líder de las amazonas de clase guerrera.

-Y yo soy Radika, líder de las amazonas de clase especial.

-Es un placer conocerlas Dattebayo n.n –dije sonriendo

-Igualmente –dijo la peliblanca

-A si que… ¿Tu eres el famoso Sasuke? –hablo la de la mascara

-¿Algún problema con eso?

-Tu hermana nos ha hablado mucho de ti –dijo la rubia.

-Si, es bueno conocer el rostro detrás de la leyenda –dijo la de cabello blanco.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los tenues rayos de luz me despertaron, lentamente fui abriendo los ojos, encontrándome con Sasuke quien miraba atentamente al exterior, sentado en alfeizar de la ventana, no pude evitarlo me quede mirando aquel ser prohibido para mi.

-Vaya, hasta que despiertas Usuratonkashi –me dijo mirándome a los ojos, ¡Dios como adoraba esa mirada suya!

-… Buenos días Sasuke Teme –salude sonriéndole

-En verdad que eres un dobe... Dirás TARDES

-¿Tardes Dattebayo?

-Es mas de medio día.

-¡¿Por qué no me despertaste?!

-Kida dijo que te dejara dormir, ya que estabas muy cansado…

-Pero, ¿Y el viaje?

-Retomaremos el camino mañana

-¿Y Kidadakas-san?

-Esta en una reunión –dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta. Yo le seguí tan pronto como termine de vestirme.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Sasuke's POV _

Naruto y yo bajamos, para comer algo, me sorprendí mucho al ver a mi hermana y a un grupo de amazonas, compartir la mesa con… ¡¿Un centauro!

-Hermano, Naruto –dijo Kida levantándose de su silla e indicándonos que nos sentáramos –Quiero presentarles a Quirón, líder de una tribu de centauros que se encuentra por los alrededores.

Aquella horrible bestia tenia la parte que es caballo de color rubio, la parte humana era de tez clara, su cabello era largo hasta los hombros y rubio, tenia puestos unos protectores en los antebrazos, ojos dorados y sonrisa detestable.

-Es un placer Dattebayo –saludo Naruto cordialmente.

-Quirón y los suyos son de los pocos clanes de centauros, amigos de las amazonas –explico Radakisha, o como se llamara –Y fue gracias a Kidadakas.

-Eso es verdad, si la linda princesa Kida, no hubiera salvado a mi hijo, aun nos encontraríamos en guerra matándonos entre unos a otros –dijo el estupido, en tono divertido

Idiota, ¿Quién le dijo que podía llamar a mi hermana de esa manera? ¬¬

-No es así…

-No seas modesta querida Kida –dijo el idiota sonriendo de una forma que no pude definir

Y así se la paso todo el tiempo, halagando a mi hermana y diciendo cosas como; "Que bella eres" "Eres un primor" y "Sasuke que suerte tienes de tener a tan hermosa diosa como hermana", Hasta que me canse y golpee la mesa con mi puño.

-¿Sucede algo? –me pregunto el idiota.

-Sucede que tu no eres nadie para expresarte así de mi hermana.

-¿Te molesta? –Que pregunta, ¡Claro que si!

-Si –le dije secamente.

-¿Qué te parece si lo arreglamos en un duelo? –me dijo con una sonrisa burlona en su horrible rostro –Tu hermana, dice que eres mejor que ella en muchos aspectos de lucha, quiero ver que tan fuerte es el que supera, incluso a la mas fuerte de las amazonas.

-Pero Quirón, Sasuke… –comenzó a protestar la rubia líder de las amazonas de clase especial

-Es una buena idea –la interrumpió mi hermana –Un combate amistoso será bueno, de hecho era lo que te iba a sugerir.

-Grandes mentes piensan igual –Hn, Estupido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Este combate será solo de practica –dijo el arbitro, que convenientemente era mi hermana –Por lo tanto esta prohibido matar a su oponente –Hn, que lastima quería taparle la boca para siempre -¿Listos?... ¡Comiencen!

El idiota era rápido, incluso mas que yo, pero era un monstruo sin cerebro e iba a usar eso a mi favor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Kidadakas' POV _

Hn, Esto era interesante, después de mucho tiempo, vería el espíritu de pelea de mi hermano.

-Kida –me llamo Dragonel, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-¿Hn?

-¿Cuánto crees que le tome a Sasuke derrotar a Quirón? –No tuve que responder, ya que un fuerte golpe nos indico que la pelea había terminado.

-Creo que eso responde tu pregunta –le dije en tono burlón.

-Si –me respondió en el mismo tono

-Jeje, tenias razón Kida preciosa… Perdón, princesa Kidadakas –rectifico al ver el semblante de furia de mi hermano.

-Idiota –gruño Sasuke

No pude evitarlo comencé a reír, al igual que Naruto

-¿De que te ríes usuratonkashi?

-De tu cara teme

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya nos encontrábamos en la tribu del delfín, aunque mas que ser una tribu de guerreras, era una tribu de pescadoras y marineras.

-¡El mar! –exclamo Naruto, al ver el gran océano azul, se veía tan inocente que me entraron ganas de protegerlo –Es increíble Dattebayo

-Kida –esa voz me saco de mis pensamientos

-¿Si Dragonel?

-Iré, a buscar algún barco que nos lleve a Temisquira.

-Si, me parece bien –dije –Mientras nosotros iremos a comer algo.

-Esta bien, los alcanzare luego –nos dijo y se fue

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Entramos a la posada, y al hacerlo todas las que se encontraba ahí miraron a Naruto de una manera, que realmente no me gusto, y estoy segura que a Sasuke tampoco, nos sentamos en una mesa vacía, y con la mirada les ordene que dejaran de ver al rubio, si es que no querían conocer nuestra furia, a los pocos segundos llego un robot mesero.

-Hola, y Bienvenidos –dijo el robot -¿Qué van a ordenar?

-Tráenos el especial –le dije.

-En un momento –dijo y se fue

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Dragonel –dije al verla entrar

-Encontré un barco que nos llevara a Temisquira –dijo mientras se sentaba a mi lado –Y adivina quien es la capitana.

-¿Quién?

-Danna

-Danna, ¿La madre de Sakura? –al mencionar ese nombre, Sasuke escupió la bebida que estaba tomando, empapando a Naruto, quien estaba frente a el –Veo que aun la recuerdas.

-Sasuke teme fíjate lo que haces Dattebayo

-No molestes usuratonkashi.

-¿Conoce a Sakura, Sasuke?

-Si –dije –Digamos que Sakura es la "admiradora" de Sasuke.

-Esa mujer es un hígado –gruño mi hermano.

-Pues lamento decirle que el barco de Danna es el único en el puerto que se dirige a Temisquira, el próximo no saldrá hasta dentro de un mes

-Shimatta

-¿Cuándo partimos?

-Mañana

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Sasuke's POV _

Hn, Como si no fuera suficiente con tener a Naruto cerca de mi y no poder decirle lo que siento, ahora tenia que soportal a esa mujer loca, acosándome, ¡Esto era el colmo!, seguramente todas las diosas me odiaban.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Naruto's POV _

A la mañana siguiente, nos dirigimos a un barco que tenia por nombre "Tartarus", en letras griegas, y fuimos recibidos por una mujer pelirrosa de ojos verdes, vestía como pirata y tenia una hermosa sonrisa.

-Sasuke, Kidadakas, tiempo sin verlos –dijo la mujer sonriendo alegremente -¿Cómo han estado?

-Bien –le respondió Kidadakas-san

-Me alegro –dijo ¿Quién es su amigo?

-El es Naruto, es el amigo de mi hermano –Kidadakas-san también dijo algo mas pero como lo dijo en su idioma no pude entenderlo, pero lo que sea que dijo, hizo sonrojar a Sasuke y reir a la mujer

-Mucho gusto en conocerte chico –me dijo la mujer –Yo soy Danna, la mejor marinera que ha cruzado los 7 mares –le sonreí

-Es un placer, yo soy Uzumaki Naruto Dattebayo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Naruto's POV

Me encontraba leyendo el libro que Olimpia-san me había regalado, en el camarote que compartía con Sasuke.

-¿No te cansas de leer eso? –me pregunto el.

-No –le dije sonriendo.

-vaya dobe

-No me digas así teme

Por un momento guardamos silencio, solo mirándonos a los ojos, hasta que Sasuke se sonrojo y salio del camarote, suspire.

-Quisiera tener el valor de decirte lo que siento Dattebayo –dije para mis adentros –Pero se que nunca te fijarías en mi.. –Dije con tristeza

(Lizerg-chan: No seas tontito, nadie podría… YoukoSaiyo: (Golpeándola con su enorme mazo) ¡YA CALLATE Y DEJA DE INTERRUMPI!)

En ese momento tocaron a la puerta, sacándome de mi trance

-Adelante –dije.

-Naruto –Era Kidadakas-san -¿Has visto a Sasuke?

-Acaba de salir –le dije en tono melancólico.

-¿Te pasa algo?

-No

-Puedes confiar en mi –dijo sentándose frente a mi –Si esta en mis manos te ayudare.

-No tengo nada Kidadakas-san –dijo sonriéndole -¡Me siento fantástico Dattebayo!

-No mientas pequeño

Baje la mirada avergonzado

-Se trata de mi hermano, ¿Verdad? –la mire sorprendido, mientras me sonrojaba, ¿Cómo lo supo?

-Ha-Hai

-¿Qué te hizo? –me pregunto sin un tono en especial.

-Nada –Ella no me dijo nada solo se quito la mascara para que pudiera verla a los ojos -¿Qué sientes por Sasuke? –la pregunta me tomo por sorpresa.

-Bue-bueno… Yo –dije nervioso, y por su mirada supe que sino se lo decía no me dejaría en paz, así que era mejor hacerlo, al menos me desahogaría con alguien –Me gusta… -Ella me sonrió –Incluso creo que me estoy enamorando de el Dattebayo.

-¡ES FANTASTICO!

-Pero… ¿No te parece mal que un hombre ame a otro? –dije bajando la mirada.

-Naruto… -dijo obligándome a mirarla –Somos griegos, ha nosotros no nos importa que dos hombres o dos mujeres se amen, ¡por las diosas!, incluso el incesto, es algo que no nos incomoda –dijo –Debes recordar que ya no estas en el mundo en el que el hombre dominaba, ahora estas en un mundo distinto…

-Pero aun así –dije –Yo se que el nunca se fijara en mi… Ya que el solo me ve como una carga.

-¿El te ha dicho eso?

-No…

-Eso es porque ni para mi o para Sasuke, eres una carga, al contrario, en el poco tiempo que tenemos de conocernos, te haz convertido en parte de la familia.

-¿En verdad? –le pregunte con felicidad.

-Una amazona de honor jamás miente –me dijo –Y estoy segura que mi madre también te querrá –sonreí.

-Gracias….

-y estoy segura que si le dices lo que sientes te entenderá y puede que asta te corresponda.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Por fin llegamos a la mítica Temisquira, el sueño de todo historiador, y era mejor de lo queme imagine, La ciudad estaba bellamente adornada con joyas y metales precioso, Aquella ciudad era una verdadera obra de arte, Pero lo que mas me impresiono fue el palacio, el cual en su torre mas alta, tenia un enorme cristal que flotaba en el vació y resplandecía con los rayos del sol.

Fuimos recibidos por una mujer rubia, vestida con una armadura del estilo romano, una capa blanca con el bordado de un león, apoyado en sus patas traseras como si se preparara para atacar y una mascara asemejándose a un león.

-Sina –dijo simplemente Kidadakas-san

-Maestra, Sasuke, me alegra que por fin estén de regreso –dijo la mujer –Su madre los esta esperando.

-Llévanos con ella –le ordeno Sasuke.

-Nos veremos después Kida –le dijo Dragonel-san para luego retirarse.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La mujer nos condujo hasta la sala del trono, donde estaba sentada una mujer de larga cabellera negra, tenia una corona de oro como las que las reinas egipcias usaban, sus manos estaban adornados con diferentes joyas, vestía una túnica blanca con una capa que tenia una franja bordada en hilo dorado, su cabello era negro al igual que sus ojos y mostraban una grana ternura y dulzura, a su espalda, había un gran escudo, con un fénix, con la luna llena detrás, en el pico tenia una pluma de pavo real y el sus garras una rama de olivo.

-Me alegra que estén aquí, hijos –dijo la mujer, la mire sorprendido, ella solo aparentaba tener alrededor de 25 años, la misma edad que Kidadakas-san aparentaba.

-Madre –dijo Sasuke con ternura, la mujer se acerco a el y lo abrazo.

-Mi pequeño –dijo para luego besarlo en la mejilla

-Madre –dijo Sasuke sonrojándose.

-Lo lamento olvide que no te gusta que tu madre te trate como un bebe –dijo sonriendo –Pero es que para mi siempre serás mi pequeño.

-Madre ¬#¬

-¿Y? ¿A que se debe su visita., hijos?

-Nos enteramos e que te estas debilitando –le dijo Kidadakas-san

-¿Por qué? –le pregunto Sasuke

-Un antiguo ser, que proviene del mismo lugar que yo fue encerrado en mi interior para evitar que hiciera de las suyas –dijo –Nunca me había dado problemas…

-Hasta ahora –dijo Kidadakas-san en tono serio.

-Si –dijo la mujer cerrando los ojos –Los sellos que una vez lo contuvieron se han roto y como resultado una batalla se ha desatado en mi interior –explico –Pero no se preocupen hijos míos ya antes derrote a ese ser, no tardare mucho en hacerlo de nuevo

-Pero madre… -protesto Sasuke

-No se preocupen –dijo –Deben estar cansados, duerman un poco y en la mañana hablaremos.

Pero…

-No te preocupes Hijo, ahora que están aquí estaré bien –dijo para luego mirarme –Espero que disfrutes tu estancia aquí, joven Naruto –la mire sorprendido y con los ojos MUY abiertos.

-¿Cómo supo mi nombre Dattebayo? –le pregunte

-Eso lo sabrás a su tiempo, joven Naruto

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Sasuke's POV _

Por primera vez desde que conozco a Naruto, tenemos habitaciones separadas, suspire, es inútil no podía dormir, extrañaba su presencia, su olor, me había acostumbrado a el y estar lejos de Naruto me estaba matando.

-Demonios –gruñi.

Si no puedo dormir no tenia caso que me quedara en mi habitación, Así que mejor Salí a dar un paseo, tal vez el aire frío me ayude a dormir.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Kidadakas' POV _

Me encontraba meditando cuando escuche que alguien tocaba a mi puerta

-Adelante –dije

-Hermana –Era Sasuke

-Hola, ¿Qué sucede?

-No puedo dormir.

-Yo tampoco –le dije sonriendo -¿Quieres hablar –el afirmo con la cabeza.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Naruto's _

No podía dejar de pensar en la madre de Sasuke y Kidadakas-san, ¿Cómo es que sabia mi nombre?

-Es por que te conozco –me dijo una voz dulce detrás de mi.

-Se-señora –dije sorprendido y a la vez algo asustado.

-Mi nombre es Tefnut –me dijo

-¿Te-Tefnut? –ella asintió con la cabeza.

-Te agradezco por ser amigo de mi hijo –negué con la cabeza.

-Al contrario es un honor que Sasuke me tome en cuenta Dattebayo –le dije haciendo una reverencia, el que Sasuke fuera un teme no significaba que no me agrade estar con el

-Quiero pedirle un favor joven Naruto

-Lo que quiera Dattebayo

-Mi hijo nunca lo dijo pero… Se que se siente solo –dijo con algo de tristeza –Por eso quiero pedirle que sea su amigo y no lo deje solo -afirme con la cabeza, ella me sonrió y se desvaneció en el aire.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tefnut's POV

Acababa de despertarme de mi sueño que por primera vez en mucho tiempo fue tranquilo, las puertas se abrieron y el robot que era uno de los sirvientes del palacio entro trayendo dos porciones de comida.

-El príncipe Sasuke dijo que comería con usted –dijo el robot

-Bien, puedes retirarte –Este afirmo y salio de mi habitación.

Recuerdo cuando llegue a este mundo la tecnología era nula, las condiciones eran precarias y la vida muy difícil, ni siquiera los dioses gozaban de una verdadera comodidad, ahora las cosas son muy destinas, no solo en el mundo que he creado para mis hijos, si no también fuera de este.

-Madre –aquella voz me saco de mis pensamientos -¿Te sientes bien?

-Si

-No fuiste a desayunar

-Es que hace solo unos minutos que me desperté

-Ya veo

Nos sentamos a disfrutar de la comida y de la compañía, Sasuke fue el primero en romper el silencio que se había formado a nuestro alrededor.

-Madre…

-¿Hn?

-¿Cómo es que conoces a Naruto?

-La madre creación me lo dijo…

-¿Hn? ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?

-Que el ser bajo la constelación del Zorro cuyo nombre es Naruto se convertiría en la persona especial para una de mis hijos

-¿Y-y sabes pa-para qui-quien d-de no-nosotros? –lo sabia pero necesitaba que el me dijera lo que sentía

-Si n-n

-¿Y-y quien es? ¬#¬

-Kida… -El me miro con los ojos abiertos de par en par –Naruto se convertirá en su pareja

-Pero no pueden –me dijo con ese tonito de niño pequeño que tanto me encantaba

-¿Y por que no?

-Por que el dobe es mió y ni siquiera mi hermana me lo va a quitar -sentencio

-Lo sabia n.n

-¿Cómo lo sabias? O#O

-Soy tu madre, es normal que sepa esas cosas

-Me engañaste ¬#¬ -le sonreí con ternura

Silencio…

-Si lo amas debes decírselo

-Pero…

-Tu naciste bajo la misma constelación que yo… La del Fénix, el ave inmortal y Naruto nació bajo la constelación de Zorro… -dije mirándolo a los ojos –Ustedes dos están destinados a estar juntos… -Sasuke se sonrojo pero por mi expresión sabia que había mas –Si embargo si el Fénix no declara su amor a el zorro…

-¡¿Qué?¡ ¿Qué le pasara a Naruto? –me pregunto preocupado, negué con la cabeza

-Es todo lo que se –le dije –Pero te daré un consejo hijo... No permitas que el tiempo pase... Tu vida puede ser larga casi eterna, pero la suya no, puede llegar a ser como un simple susurro y no creas que te esperara para siempre...

Sasuke dejo la cuchara y se levanto de su lugar.

-Tengo mucho que pensar madre... Nos veremos después –dijo para luego irse de mi habitación

Se que no debí decirle pero, era mejor que lo supiera ahora y no después, si es que no se atrevía a declarar sus sentimientos, suspire

-Solo espero y ruego que la madre creación sea piadosa con mi hijo.

_Continuara..._


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Kishimito-sama, este fic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión

**Parejas**: SasuxNaru y otras

**Aclaraciones y Advertencia**: Este es AU (Universo alterno) Contiene Yaoi, Yuri, Tortura, Rape (Violación) y esta ambientado en la mitología griega, específicamente en la mitología de las amazonas

**Capitulo 5 Confesiones x El Dios de la Guerra... Ares**

_Sasuke's POV_

Me tenía preocupado lo que mi madre me dijo, ¿Qué sucedería si no le decía a Naruto mis sentimientos? ¿Era tan grave como para que mi madre no me lo dijera?

Demonios. Tenia que pensar las cosas y tranquilizarme o terminaría volviéndome loco.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Kidadakas' POV_

_Ya ha pasado un mes desde que regresamos a Temisquira y por desgracia no he podido pasar tanto tiempo con quisiera con mi madre y Sasuke._

-Los cazadores han destruido la tribu del jaguar al sur, la tribu del Reno y la tribu de la foca al norte y las tribus del camaleón y del tigre al este y oeste respectivamente –me dijo Sina –En todos esos ataques los cazadores han como esclavas a por lo menos 600 niñas de entre 7 y 11 años.

-¡Eso es casi el 40 de la población infantil! –exclame.

-Si –dijo Sina –Y lo que es peor todas las amazonas adultas fueron asesinadas y algunas de ellas fueron… Ultrajadas y otras torturadas antes de matarlas.

-Malditos –gruñí –Juro en el nombre de mi madre y de las diosas que esos bastardos desearan nunca hacer nacido.

-Ordenare que las guerreras estén listas para salir cuando tu lo digas, Lobo –me dijo Ave reina de la tribu Ave (Lizerg-chan: nnU Que original, ne?)

-Si –dije –Bien, las demás también prepárense.

-¡SI! –dijeron todas al unísono.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Naruto's POV_

_Me encontraba vagando por el inmenso palacio cuando me tope con un hermoso mural, parecía contar una historia, pero no podía entenderle._

-Es una historia infantil –Me dijo una voz tras de mi.

-Kidadakas-san –Ella me sonrió ya que en ese momento no traía su mascara.

-¿Deseas que te la cuente?

-¡Claro que si Dattebayo! –ella me sonrió para luego regresar su vista al mural.

-En un tiempo en que solo existía dos fuerzas…–comenzó a narrar Kidadakas-san –Llamadas… Luz y Oscuridad… Ambos cansado de la nada crearon dos universos, uno en el que solo existía la maldad y la desesperación y el otro en el que reinaba el bien… Con el tiempo Luz se enamoro… Oscuridad al saber esto planeo la manera de engañarla, tomando la forma de su amado…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Advertencia:**__ Lo siguiente nada tiene que ver con la historia en si, es solo el relato de Kidadakas, si quieren pueden pasarse esto._

_**Aclaraciones**__: La luz es representada por un ente luminoso, la oscuridad por un unicornio negro y el ser amado de la luz por un Dragón blanco._

Oscuridad –gruño el Dragón -¿Qué haces en el territorio de Luz?

-Buscándote… -le dijo oscuridad en un tono atemorizante –Querido hijo…

-¡Yo no soy tu hijo!

La oscuridad sonrió de forma macabra y ataco al Dragón destruyendo su espíritu y ocupando su cuerpo… Poco después, la oscuridad ahora convertido en el Dragón y la Luz engendraron dos bebes… El Fénix y el… Unicornio… Cuando la luz se dio cuenta de la verdadera identidad de su amado, ya era demasiado tarde, Oscuridad la encerró para siempre…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Eso es una historia infantil ttebayo? –le pregunte sorprendido.

-Aun no termino Naruto –le dijo Kidadakas sonriendo –El Fénix y el Unicornio, vivieron casi una eternidad sirviendo a su "padre"… Destruyendo todo a su paso… Hasta que un día el Fénix conoció a dos Dragones… Uno verde como el jade y el otro dorado y resplandeciente por el contacto de cualquier forma que la luz tomara… Este ultimo y el Fénix se enamoraron…

-¿Aun recuerdas esas historias, Kida? –dijo una voz masculina.

-Vamos, hermanito a ti te encantaba que nuestra madre te contara esas historias –le dijo Kidadakas-san sonriendo de manera divertida.

-Hn. Son tonterías –gruño Sasuke –En especial esta.

-¿Enserio?, no te hagas el tonto –le dijo –Sabes que esta es tu historia favorita.

-Hn. ¬#¬

Kidadakas y yo nos reímos de forma en que se comportaba Sasuke, parecía un niño pequeño haciendo berrinche.

-Hn. –gruño Sasuke –Kida…

-¿Hn? –Kidadakas-san miro a Sasuke y sonrió, luego se excuso y se fue.

-Naruto –me llamo Sasuke –Quiero hablar con tigo.

-Claro Dattebayo…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Sasuke's POV_

Estoy nervioso… Es la primera vez que una persona me ponía tan nervioso, ni siquiera mi madre o mi hermana me ponían así y mi maldito orgullo no me hace las cosas mas fáciles.

-Bueno… Es que… Yo… -Demonios, ¿Por qué me costaba tanto decirle lo que siento?

-Emm… Bu-bueno… Yo… T-tu… Y-yo… T-te a… (YoukoSaiyo: ¬¬ Es peor que tu en una exposición Lys Lizerg-chan: ¬¬ No molestes)

-¡SASUKE-KUN! –grito una voz chillona antes de lanzarme al suelo -¡ME da gusto verte otra vez! –era esa molesta mujer que siempre andaba acosándome, desde que la conozco.

-Sakura –gruñí

-¡Si, soy yo querido Sasuke-kun!

-Quítate de encima –le dije empujándola para que se alejara de mi.

Ambos nos levantamos y la idiota miro a Naruto ente le sonrió.

-¿Quién eres tu? –le pregunto esa estupida con un tono que no pude distinguir.

-Me llamo Naruto Dattebayo

-Yo soy Sakura –dijo sonriendo con sarcasmo –La PROMETIDA del príncipe Sasuke la mire sorprendido.

-Felicidades –Naruto se oía ¿triste? Al igual que sus hermosos ojos de azules.

-Eso no es verdad –gruñí

-Claro que si, lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Flash Back.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡SASUKE-KUN! –grito la joven pelirrosa para luego abrazar al joven príncipe haciendo que se cayera al suelo -¡Te extrañe, no vuelvas a dejarme!

-¡Sakura, suéltame! –le ordeno el joven de pelinegro.

-¿No me quieres? –dijo la joven de ojos verdes haciendo puchero.

-Claro que no.

-Lo sabia tu no me quieres… ¡Eres malo!… ¡Bua! –dijo comenzando a llorar.

-¡Cállate escandalosa! –le grito Sasuke.

-Esta bien… -dijo lloriqueando un poco T-T –Pero… Solo… Si… Me prometes… Ser mi PAREJA.

-¡¿Qué cosa?!

-Quiero que seas el padre de mis hijas –dijo tirándolo al suelo OTRA VEZ (Lizerg-chan: òó Busco voluntarios para matar a esa niña YoukoSaiyo: -.-UU) –Di que SIIIIIIIIII

-¡¿Estas loca?!

-Entonces no te dejare en paz

-Hn. Haz lo que quieras, pero deja de molestarme.

-¡Si! –dijo saltando de aquí para aya.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. End Flash Back.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿No lo recuerdas? –me pregunto mirándome como si fuera una especie de juguete que ella desea.

-Hn. Eso lo dije para que dejaras de molestarme ¬¬

-Eres malo…

-A no, ni te pongas a llorar –lo amenazo –Esta vez no va a funcionar.

-Mm. –gruño -¿Prefieres a este monstruo que a mi? –dijo señalando a Naruto, el y ella me miraron al notar mi nerviosismo.

-Y-yo…

-Dímelo de una vez –exigió.

-Eso es algo que no te interesa –gruñí.

-¡Dímelo! –dijo pateando el piso con su pie derecho, No le preste atención y tome a Naruto de la mano para irnos, pero antes de hacerlo le dedique una mirada asesina.

-Si te atreves a seguirnos te mato –la amenace, Ella hizo berrinche pero hizo lo que le ordene.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los dos nos quedamos mirándonos a los ojos, ninguno pronunciaba palabra alguna, Hn. Si no se lo decía terminaría por volverme loco.

-Naruto… -dije rompiendo el incomodo silencio.

-¿Si?

-Bueno… -dije poniéndome nervioso otra vez –Tu… Bueno -¿Cómo podía decirle? -¿Qué sientes por mi?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Naruto's POV_

¿Qué sentía por el? ¿Por qué me lo preguntaba Dattebayo?

Amaba al teme de eso no había duda, Demo, ¿El sentía lo mismo que yo?

-Yo… -Pero no pude decir mas ya que Sasuke sello mis labios con los suyos en un beso. Su lengua pidiendo entrar, se lo permití, lo deseaba mas que a nada, nuestras lenguas comenzaron a jugar, conociéndose, disfrutando, ¡Kami, sus labios eran tan dulces!

No mantuvimos así un buen rato, hasta que finalmente nos separamos por falta de aire.

-¿Qué fue eso ttebayo? –no pude evitar preguntar.

-Es mi respuesta a la pregunta de esa mujer molesta –Lo mire con cara de no haber entendido.

-Naruto… Yo… Te… Amo… -no pude contenerme mas y me lance contra el, abrazándolo y besándolo con todo el amor que tenia dentro.

--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Autora's POV_

Mientras que Sasuke y Naruto continuaban besándose, eran observados desde una de las habitaciones del palacio.

-¿No es tierno Garra? –le pregunto Tefnut al lobo negro que se encontraba a su lado.

-Pensé que querías que el príncipe Sasuke se quedara con Sakura –dijo el lobo transformándose en un apuesto hombre de cabello blanco, amarrado en una coleta en la parte trasera de la nuca, ojos amarillos, vestía un traje estilo chino color azul pálido con una cinta blanca en la cintura y un extraño símbolo en la mejilla izquierda.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-¿No lo recuerdas?

-No.

-Fue cuando el joven Sasuke y Sakura eran niños.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Flash Back.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Madre –dijo el pequeño Sasuke ocultándose tras Tefnut

-¿Qué sucede príncipe? –le pregunto el lobo

Sasuke no dijo nada, solo se oculto mas detrás de su madre.

-¡SASUKE-KUN! –grito la pequeña pelirrosa –Hola madre Tefnut

-Hola Sakura

-Sasuke y yo tendremos un hijo –dijo la pequeña sonriendo, Tefnut le correspondió el gesto.

-Que bien, quiero muchos nietos.

-¡Si!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. End Flash Back.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Lo dije solo de broma

-Ya veo

-Además eran solo juegos de infantiles

-Si tu lo dices n-n

Silencio…

-Por cierto Tefnut… ¿Qué futuro le espera a quien nació bajo mi constelación?

-¿Te refieres a Kida?

-Si

-La constelación de Orión amenaza con destruir a la constelación del lobo si esta persiste en proteger a la nueva presa del cazador…

-¿Nueva presa? ¿Las amazonas ya no son su objetivo?

-Aun lo son –dijo mientras se levantaba de su silla

-¿Entonces?

-No lo se, Solo puedo ver unos ojos azules con una mirada que no puedo definir –repentinamente Tefnut perdió el equilibrio pero el lobo con forma humana la detuvo y la ayudo a sentarse nuevamente.

-No te esfuerces –le dijo con ternura y preocupación.

-Gracias por preocuparte por mi, Garra –le dijo con una hermosa sonrisa, haciendo que el hombre se sonrojara.

--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Garra's POV

Tefnut se había quedado dormida, mejor, necesitaba descansar, o al menos intentarlo.

Suspire recargándome en la puerta de la habitación de Tefnut.

-Si tan solo yo pudiera ayudarle –dije en voz baja –Pero soy un inútil –dije sonriendo tristemente.

-Eso es verdad –dijo una voz, levante la vista encontrándome con el Sasuke y su amigo, quienes estaban tomados de la mano, y al percatarse de que yo lo miraba, el príncipe soltó al joven rápidamente, mirando hacia otro lado para que no notara su sonrojo.

--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sasuke's POV

Maldición, odiaba que ese idiota estuviera siempre cerca de mi madre

-¿Esta aquí para ver a su madre, príncipe? -¿Qué pregunta, ¡claro que estaba ahí para ver a mi madre!

-¿Qué no es obvio idiota? -gruñí

-Teme no seas grosero Dattebayo –me pidió Naruto, resople molesto.

-La reina esta dormían, príncipe –dijo para luego tomar su forma de lobo.

Mire a Naruto, quien tenia una expresión de lo mas graciosa

-¿Qué sucede usuratonkashi? –le pregunte en tono de burla

-Co… ¿Cómo?... –dijo Naruto asustado

-El es un cazador…-dije como si nada.

-¿Cazador? ¿No son los enemigos de las amazonas?

-Si –dijo el idiota –Pero yo deserte cuando me di cuenta que cazadores y amazonas podíamos vivir en paz y armonía… Como castigo por mi deserción, Itachi, el líder de los cazadores, acabo con mi vida…

-Pero por desgracia mi madre lo encontró y le dio la forma de un lobo para que siguiera vivo –explique.

-Como resultado de eso, ahora mi verdadero ser es el de una criatura salvaje pero… También soy capaz de tomar su antigua forma... Aunque sea solo por un lapso corto de tiempo

-Entiendo –le dijo Naruto, esta vez sonriendo

-¡Oh!, es verdad no me he presentado –dijo –Mi nombre es Garra ex cazador y humilde siervo de la reina Tefnut y sus hijos

-Es un placer, mi nombre es…

-Naruto –lo interrumpió el idiota –Lo se, su majestad me lo dijo n.n

--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Kidadakas' POV_

Sasuke por fin le había declarado sus sentimientos a Naruto y ahora eran una pareja, aunque Sasuke estaba algo disgustado, ya que nuestra madre le había prohibido consumar su relación, hasta que ambos pasaran la prueba de Afrodita, Sasuke no parecía muy contento ante esto, pero sabia que no tenia otra alternativa, Así que no le quedo mas que aceptar y esperar a que nuestra madre le pidiera ayuda ala diosa Afrodita y a la diosa Hera.

-Así que ya tienes un cuñado –me dijo Dragonel en tono burlón.

-Tu también –le dije en el mis tono y besando su cuello.

-Mmm… ¿Recuerdas cuando hicimos la prueba?

-Si… -le dije levantándome de la cama para comenzar a vestirme –Fue difícil pero al final valió la pena.

-Y vaya que lo valió –dijo en tono lujurioso –Después de todo, no solo fuiste mi maestra en el manejo de las armas… También… En otras cosas.

Me sonroje ligeramente por lo dicho, desviando la mirada y frunciendo el seño.

--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Después de… bueno, estar con Dragonel, me dirigí al templo de Atena a pedirle consejo.

-Sabia que te encontraría aquí Kida.

-Sasuke –dije sin mirarlo -¿Qué sucede?

-Quiero preguntarte algo…

-¿Sobre la prueba de Afrodita?

-Hn –Eso en el idioma de mi hermano era un "si", sonreí.

-Las pruebas son distintas para todas las personas –le dije levantándome y mirándolo a los ojos –Sin embargo, hay algo en lo que todas se parecen…

-¿Qué?

-La confianza –los dos miramos al dueño de esa molesta voz.

-Ares… -gruñimos Sasuke y yo.

-Hola queridos hijos –nos dijo con sarcasmo -¿Cómo esta mi linda mujercita?

-¿Si te refieres a nuestra madre, esta bien –dije con enojo

-Y no es TU mujercita –gruño mi hermano.

--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Sasuke's POV_

Si había alguien a quien odiara mas que a ese lobo rabioso, ese era Ares.

El Idiota miro el lugar donde nos encontrábamos, mientras sonreía con sarcasmo. Idiota.

-Me sorprenden hijos –dijo el idiota -¿Por qué siendo yo el dios de la guerra y su padre no oran en mi templo?

-Porque tu solo eres el dios de las guerras sin sentido, en cambio Atena, es la diosa de las guerras justas –le dijo Kida

-Además de que no soportamos ver tu cara de tonto –dije.

-Veo que están de mal humor "hijitos"

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? –le pregunto Kida –No creo que estés aquí para pasar tiempo de calidad con nosotros, ne?

-Tan lista como siempre…

-¿Entonces a que vienes? –gruñi.

-Vine por ti querido hijo

-¿Y crees que iré con tigo así como así?

-No es una pregunta, es un orden –dijo acercándose a mi de forma amenazante.

-¿Y en verdad crees que voy a obedecerte?

El idiota me sonrió de forma malévola y me tomo del brazo, lastimándome.

-¡Suéltalo! –le ordeno mi hermana para luego propinarle una fuerte patada que lo hizo soltarme y chocar contra uno de los muros del templo.

-Eres una niña mala y mereces un castigo –gruño

-¡Detente Ares! –grito una voz desde la puerta.

Era el lobo sarnoso.

-Vaya, pero si es el hijo prodigo de los cazadores.

-Ares… ¿Qué pretendías hacerle a los príncipes?

-Nada que te incumba

El lobo sarnoso dio un salto, quedando entre nosotros y Ares, para luego tomar su forma humana.

-Aun siendo un dios no puedes manchar este recinto sagrado con sangre y menos la sangre de los príncipes

-¿Y quien va a detenerme? ¿Tu?

-Si…

El idiota río como lunático para luego desaparecer.

-Nosotros podíamos con el.

-Lo se príncipe –dijo el lobo con una sonrisa –Pero mi deber es protegerle si me es posible.

-Pues nadie te lo pidió ¬¬

-Te lo agradezco Garra –le dijo mi hermana, este le sonrió, Hn. Idiota.

-Oh, Es verdad –dijo –Su madre me pidió que los buscara.

-¿Para que? –le pregunte.

-La prueba de la diosa Afrodita será pronto.

--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Tefnut's POV_

-Ares se que estés ahí –le dije a mi habitación vacía.

-Me sorprendes amor –me dijo Ares apareciendo frente a mi. Frunció el seño.

-No me digas así.

-Amanecimos de malas –me dijo con sarcasmo.

-¿Qué quieres? –le pregunte en tono cortante.

-Lo que me pertenece

-¿Y que es según tu te pertenece?

-Sasuke…

-¿Desde cuando es tuyo?

-Desde siempre, después de todo a mi me costo...

-¿En serio? –le dije con sarcasmo -¿Acaso tu lo tuviste en tu vientre por nueve meses? ¿Tu sufriste el dolor del parto? ¿Tu te quedaste con el cuando se enfermaba, Ja, por favor, ni siquiera estuviste cuando dio sus primeros pasos o dijo su primera palabra.

-Eso son solo tonterías

-¡Claro que no! –le grite –Lo mas maravilloso de tener un hijo es estar con el mientras crece, darle amor.

-Que cursi eres.

-No soy cursi –le dije –Solo soy madre -Ares rió con sarcasmo.

-¿Para que quieres a Sasuke, en todo caso?

-Para convertirlo en un guerrero de verdad y que junto a su hermano gobierne a los cazadores.

-¿Es decir que quieres convertir a mi hijo en bárbaro, en un asesino sin corazón?... –le dije -¿Quieres que se ponga en contra de sus hermanas?

-Solo quiero que mis dos hijos tengan lo que por derecho les pertenece… El reinado del mundo que tu tan gentilmente creaste –me dijo con sarcasmo

-Si mi hijo desea irse con tigo no lo detendré, aun cuando mi corazón se destroce –le dije –Pero si el no quiere y aun así tu lo obligas, juro por la creación que te matare de la forma mas cruel y horrible que puedas imaginarte.

-¿Matarías a la persona que amas?

-No… Pero tu no eres esa persona

-Creí que el amor de los inmortales era eterno…

-El amor verdadero

-Como sea –dijo –Por ahora me retiro, pero no significa que he renunciado a lo que por derecho es mío –dijo y desapareció

Me deje caer en una de las sillas de mi habitación.

-Que la madre creación me de fuerzas para proteger a mis hijos y para impedir que el mal en mi se libere –dije con tristeza.

Continuara….

--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lizerg-chan: Bueno eso es todo por el momento, y Gomen por el retrazo

YoukoSaiyo: No, no la perdonen mátenla

Lizerg-chan: ¬¬ No me ayudes.

YoukoSaiyo: n-n Es que es divertido molestar.

Lizerg-chan: Hn. ¬.¬#

YoukoSaiyo: No te enojes o te van a salir canas "verdes"… Ups, creo que ya es tarde

Lizerg-chan: ¬¬ Ja, ja, que simpatica…

**Próximo Capitulo... La prueba de Afrodita… Parte I**


	6. La prueba de Afrodita

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Kishimito-sama, este fic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión

**Parejas**: SasuxNaru y otras

**Aclaraciones y Advertencia**: Este es AU (Universo alterno) Contiene Yaoi, Yuri, Tortura, Rape (Violación) y esta ambientado en la mitología griega, específicamente en la mitología de las amazonas

**Capitulo 6: La prueba de Afrodita**

_Autoras' POV_

Kidadakas se encontraba en lo que parecía ser una sala de juntas, frente a ella, se encontraba una mujer anciana, sus lagos cabellos eran grises y blancos, su piel blanca y con marcas de la edad, tenia puesta una túnica blanca y larga, que le cubría por completo las piernas, en su cabeza tenia una diadema con forma de lobo, en la mano izquierda tenia un tatuaje de la cabeza de ente mismo animal.

-Me alegra que hayas podido venir –dijo Kida a la anciana –Espero no hayas tenido ningún contratiempo con los cazadores.

-Gracias a las diosas no –dijo la anciana sonriéndole

-Me da gusto escucharlo…

-Respóndeme algo Kida…

-Dime…

-¿Es verdad que hay alguien que viene del mundo del hombre?

-Si, Su nombre es Naruto –le respondió Kida –Y dentro de poco el y mi hermano, realizaran la prueba de afrodita.

-Ya veo… -dijo –Según me dijo Olimpia, ese joven tiene un gran conocimiento y una enorme sed por mas.

-Así es…

-Lo quiero…

-¿Perdón?

-Como mi heredero –corrigió

-¿Por qué? –le pregunto –Según recuerdo tu y el resto del consejo de ancianas, son las que menos toleran a los hombres.

-Eso es verdad –dijo la anciana –Sin embargo, el deseo mas ferviente de la reina madre es un mundo en el que Amazonas y Cazadores vivan en paz y tranquilidad y no seré yo quien le impida cumplirlo.

-Aun así, no entiendo.

-Estoy vieja Kida –dijo -No viviré mucho, nunca ame o tuve descendencia y temo que moriré y la tribu del lobo se quedara sin su segunda reina.

-No digas eso Galatea –dijo Kidadakas –Tu aun tienes muchos siglos de vida por delante y muchas cosas que enseñarnos.

La mujer sonrió ante la inocencia que, no solo Kidadakas, sino el resto de las amazonas mostraba ante la muerte, era cierto que esta era común en los campos de batalla, mas no así la muerte natural o el envejecer por lo que las amazonas actuaban como niñas pequeñas en esos casos.

-Además… -agrego la anciana –Estoy segura que tu llamada era para eso –dijo sonriendo

-Nada se te escapa nada Galatea.

-Se muy bien que al principio le será difícil, incluso para tu hermano lo seria, pero tengo fe en las diosas –dijo la anciana

Kidadakas sonrió ante esto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Naruto's POV_

Me encontraba en la biblioteca, a mi alrededor había incontables libros y pergaminos de diferentes culturas y civilizaciones, pero tristemente no podía comprender mas que el griego, latín y mi idioma natal, el japonés.

-Veo que te gustan mucho los libros –escuche de una voz ronca, mire a quien me había hablado encontrándome con una mujer de edad madura, traía un bastón con el que se ayudaba a caminar -¿Por qué no dices nada? –dijo algo impaciente.

-Lo siento Dattebayo –me disculpe algo apenado –Demo… Es la primera vez que veo a…

-Una anciana –concluyo –Es natural, pues la mayoría de las amazonas no llega ni a alcanzar la mitad de mi edad –dio para luego sentarse frente a mi

-Disculpe mis modales –dije a la mujer –Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki Dattebayo.

-Lo se –dijo –Yo soy Galatea, reina de las amazonas de la clase especial de la tribu del lobo.

-Es un placer Obachan

-¿Obachan? –dijo para luego mirar la pila de libros que tenia a mi lado –Veo que te gusta leer.

-Hai

-Ya veo –dijo -¿Sabes, en esta biblioteca se encuentra recopilada la sabiduría de las culturas que existieron, de Egipto, Babilonia, Japon, China, Griega, incluso de las culturas que desaparecieron en el telar del tiempo como un fantasma al que se cree inexistente.

-¿Incluso Atlántida?

-Atlántida –repitió con cierta melancolía –Hace tiempo que no escuchaba de ella

-¿Obachan conociste Atlántida Dattebayo?

-¿Conocerla?, muchacho, yo nací y crecí en ella –dijo –Atlántida fue el único lugar en que Amazonas y hombres coexistían en una paz apenas estable –suspiro pesadamente –Fue ese motivo por la que esa magnifica joya del ingenio de mis hermanas desapareció, marcando el inicio de la guerra entre los dioses.

-No lo sabia Dattebayo.

-Bueno, me tengo que ir –me dijo la anciana levantándose de su asiento –Estoy sumamente agotada, este viejo cuerpo mió ya no es como antes –dijo entre risitas –Bueno, me despido, Naruto, rogare a las diosas por ti –dijo y se fue, dejándome con mas preguntas que respuestas

-Que mujer tan rara Dattebayo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Kidadakas' POV_

Busque a Naruto, como era de esperarse lo encontré en la biblioteca, sumergido en pilas y pilas de libros y manuscritos.

-Kidadakas-san –dijo sonriéndome.

-Hola Naruto –dije en tono serio.

-¿Sucede algo Dattebayo?

-No, nada –le asegure –Por cierto, ahora que eres la futura pareja de mi hermano no es necesario que me llames así

-¿A no? –dijo -¿Entonces como?

-Kida…

-Pero…

-Nada de peros –le dije poniendo un dedo en sus labios para hacerlo callar.

-Arigato

-No tienes porque –dije –Por cierto, antes de la prueba deberás realizar un ritual…

-¿Ritual?

-Si, veras, para hacer la pareja de mi hermano deberás convertirte en uno mas de la nación amazona.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Autoras' POV_

Kidadakas llevo al rubio hasta el templo de Gaia la madre Tierra, en donde se llevaría acabo el ritual, pues, ese era el mejor lugar para darle la bienvenida al reino Amazónica y como uno mas de los hijos de Tefnut.

Tan pronto como Naruto atravesó las puertas del templo, fue recibido por las sacerdotisas, las cuales lo despojaron de sus ropas y comenzaron a danzar a su alrededor.

-Ejem… Disculpen… –dijo Naruto sumamente avergonzado de estar desnudo ante las mujeres, pero estas no le prestaron atención, simplemente continuaron con sus danzas.

-Hemos terminado con la danza de purificación –dijo una de las sacerdotisa quien parecía ser la líder –Es hora de colocarte las marcas sagradas –dijo a las demás.

Las otras sacerdotisas comenzaron a colocar tres tatuajes, el primero y mas grande, se encontraba en su espalda y tenia forma de un Fénix, el segundo se encontraba el muslo derecho, y como el primero, tenían forma de Fénix, el tercero, fue colocado en la mano izquierda y tenia la forma del animal correspondiente a la tribu que su portador pertenecía, en este caso, El Lobo.

Una vez, las sacerdotisas terminaron los tatúales, cubrieron el cuerpo de Naruto con una túnica blanca, le colocaron collares, brazaletes, hechos con las mas exquisitas y finas joyas que el rubio hubiese visto jamás y una hermosa tiara en forma de lobo como la que Galatea utilizaba., El símbolo de la segunda reina de la tribu del lobo.

-Ya estas listo para la ceremonia –dijo la líder de las sacerdotisas

Las sacerdotisas condujeron a Naruto a las afueras del templo en donde, ya lo esperaban las amazonas de la ciudad.

-Hoy es un día en el que nuestros corazones se llenan de jubilo, ya que pronto una nueva llama de esperanza se nos unirá –dijo Sina, reina de la tribu del león y principal estudiante de Kidadakas –Pero también hoy, nuestros corazones lloran ya que a estas alturas los cazadores aun continúan con vida y muchas de nosotras hemos sufrido por ello.

Las amazonas bajaron la cabeza, por unos minutos nadie pronuncio palabra alguna, hasta que la sacerdotisas comenzaron a tocar liras y a entonar rezos.

-¡Que comience la ceremonia! –dijo la líder de las sacerdotisas tomando una antorcha que paso por el cuerpo del rubio –El fuego… -dijo- Simboliza la fuerza de nuestros corazones guerreros.

-El agua… -dijo otra mojando la cabeza de Naruto –Simboliza la pureza de nuestras almas.

-La tierra –dijo Kida colocando un puñado de esta en las manos del rubio –Simboliza el hogar, nuestra nación y nuestra madre

-EL aire… -dijo Sina entregándole un pluma de pavo real –Simboliza la tranquilada de nuestras almas.

-Ahora debes tomar de este cáliz sagrado –dijo otra sacerdotisa entregándole una copa de oro con incrustaciones de esmeraldas y rubíes, el rubio miro el liquido rojizo y lo bebió.

-La sangre… -dijo Kidadakas una vez Naruto bebió todo el contenido –Simboliza la hermandad y la unión

-Ahora eres uno de mis hijos –dijo Tefnut sonriéndole y entregándole una espada –Siempre mantén la frente en alto hijo mió… Y recuerda, el poder mas grande es el poder que hay en tu corazón –le dijo –No es la capacidad para destruir ni para dominar o matar lo que te hace fuerte, Sino el poder que tengas para amar u odiar, eso, y la unión de quienes te rodean te harán fuerte, recuérdalo, hijo… -Naruto afirmo con la cabeza.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Tefnut's POV_

-La prueba será mañana –me informo Garra.

-Lo se –le dije –Mi hijo esta muy impaciente por convertir a Naruto en su pareja

-El joven príncipe nunca a sido alguien paciente, me sorprende que en esta ocasión se haya abstenido de quemar o matar algo

-Admito que mi hijo siembre a sido un tanto caprichoso, pero es normal en alguien de su edad.

-Si tu lo dices.

Mire a mi buen amigo y note su semblante molesto, como si algo le inquietara o preocupara.

-¿Te sucede algo?

-Algo me tiene preocupado.

-¿Y que es?

-Ares, jamás se ha interesado por los príncipes o por algo referente a ellos –dijo -¿Por qué tan de repente desea que el príncipe Sasuke se una a el?

-No lo se –dije preocupada –Pero estoy segura que no es para nada bueno.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Autoras' POV_

Sasuke se encontraba en las afueras del templo de Afrodita, mirando las estrellas y pensando en la prueba y en su futura vida junto a la persona que amaba.

-Tiempo sin vernos Sasuke –dijo una voz molesta

-Antiope –gruño Sasuke.

-Mi querido príncipe –dijo con falsa dulzura (Lizerg-chan: ¬¬ Tan falsa como los billetes de 60 pesos)

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Kidadakas convoco a todas las reinas guerreras de la nación para la proxima batalla

-Hn –Antiope le sonrió con malicia –Escuche que tu y el extranjero harán la prueba de Afrodita.

-Si, ¿Y?

-Ya veo, pero tengo una pregunta para ti Sasuke –dijo sonriéndole malévolamente -¿Lo conoces lo suficiente como para ello, recuerda que la prueba depende de eso y hay que admitirlo, ustedes dos tienen pocos meses de conocerse, ¿Qué sabes en realidad de el?

-¿A que te refieres?

-¿te ha hablado de su familia?

-No…-dijo inseguro, la mujer sonrió ante esto.

-¿Sabes algo de su vida antes de llegar aquí?

-No…

-¿Cómo puedes estar seguro de que el te ama?, A mi me dijo lo mismo y ya vez me dejo por ti.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Antes de que se fueran el y yo dormimos juntos –dijo –Mmm, el mejor sexo que he tenido, el es un gran amante de eso no tengo duda

-Lárgate de una vez y deja de molestar –gruño.

-Como diga su majestad –dijo en sarcasmo para luego marcharse.

-¡Maldición! –gruño Sasuke –Es una maldita arpía… No debo hacerle caso, pero… ¿Y si dice la verdad? –se cuestiono –Solo se que Naruto es del mundo del hombre, mas no se nada de su vida –Sasuke sonrió tristemente –De hecho no lo conozco, entonces, ¿Cómo puedo decir que lo amo? ¿Cómo puedo estar seguro de que el me ama? ¿Cómo puedo estar seguro que no le a pertenecido a nadie mas?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Naruto's POV_

Estaba nervioso, tanto que no podía dormir así que decidí ir a la biblioteca, para mi sorpresa no estaba solo.

-Hola Naruto –me saludo Kida a su lado se encontraba Dragonel-san y Galatea-sama

-¿Qué hace despierto tan tarde príncipe? –me pregunto Dragonel

-¿Príncipe Dattebayo? –repetí

-Una de las reinas de la tribu del lobo lo tomo como su heredero

Mire a Galatea-obachan interrogante, ella solo se limito a cerrar los ojos y asentir con la cabeza.

-Si no es indiscreción, me gustaría saber el motivo Dattebayo

-Necesito de un heredero –dijo tranquilamente –Tal vez sea porque me estoy haciendo vieja pero tu me recuerdas mucho a mi en mi juventud, se que serás un buen gobernante.

-Demo Obachan yo...

-Mi decisión ya esta tomada –me dijo

De pronto, Dragonel-san se levanto de su lugar.

-Con su permiso yo me retiro –dijo –Nos vemos mañana Kida, Galatea… Príncipe

-Que duermas bien Dragonel –le dijo Kida sonriéndole

-Gracias –dijo y se fue

-Yo también me retiro, este viejo cuerpo mió necesita de mas descanso –dijo Galatea-obachan

-Que descanses Galatea –le dijo Kida

-Gracias, lo haré –dijo y se fue

Kida y yo nos quedamos en silencio unos segundos

-¿Estas nervio? –me pregunto

-Si –ella me sonrió

-Es normal –dijo –Recuerdo que yo estaba tan nerviosa que no pude dormir en la semana anterior ala prueba

-¿Tu hiciste la prueba Dattebayo?

-Si, Dragonel y yo la hicimos hace mucho tiempo

-Ya veo.

-Se que en este momento te preguntas si serás digno de el, si se conocen lo suficiente… -baje la mirada con tristeza –Em, no te pongas triste… Escucha tu y Dragonel son parecidos

-¿En que sentido?

-Para empezar ambos tienen su origen en el mundo del hombre.

-¿En serio?

-Si… Y te diré lo mismo que le dije a ella… No importa que no conozcas cosas del otro como, Qué le gusta comer, su color favorito, o de su vida antes de conocerse…

-Pero si importa Dattebayo

-Pero no tanto como el amor –me dijo –Las personas cambian y si te enamoras de la forma de ser de alguien, tarde o temprano esa persona cambiara

Tenia razón, pero aun así me sentía inseguro, Kida debió notarlo porque se acerco a mi y coloco una mano en mi hombro

-Si estas inseguro no pasaras la prueba sigue a tu corazón mas que a tus ojos y oídos –dijo y se fue

-¿Qué siga a mi corazón mas que a mis ojos y oídos Dattebayo? –repetí –¡No lo entiendo ttebayo! –me quede en silencio unos instantes –No importa... Daré mi mejor esfuerzo y le demostrare a todos cuando amo a Sasuke-Teme Dattebayo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Tefnut's POV_

-Hoy es el día Tefnut –me dijo Garra entrando a mi habitación –Debes estar nerviosa

-Solo algo preocupada

-¿Por qué?

-La constelación del Fénix se ha oscurecido, símbolo de que tiene miedo o que esta muy confundido –dije mirándolo –Y la constelación del zorro que solia estar opaca ahora brilla como el sol –Garra tomo su forma humana y me sonrió

-Espero que el príncipe entre en razón lo antes posible o perderá a alguien muy importante –dijo Garra para luego besarme el dorso de una de mis manos

-Yo también lo espero –dije para luego suspirar pesadamente.

-Tengo que irme –dijo Garra

-¿Sucede algo?

-Creo que es mejor que alguien comience a enseñarle al joven príncipe el manejo de las armas –dijo –Aun cuando será de la clase especial, debe por lo menos aprender a defenderse de cualquier ataque.

-Tienes razón –dije –Por favor, no seas muy duro con el

-No te preocupes –me dijo –No lo seré

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Garra´s POV_

Lleve al joven rubio hasta mi campo de entrenamiento, ahí nadie nos molestaría.

-¿Por qué me trajo aquí Dattebayo?

-Como sabe, las amazonas son una clase guerrera y aun las amazonas como la reina Galatea o la reina Olimpia, saben luchar –le dije –Es por eso que lo traje aquí, yo seré su maestro, le enseñare a combatir y a defenderse de una ataque de cazador

-Bien, aprenderé Dattebayo

-Bien... Comencemos con la primera lección.

Entrenamos toda la mañana, hasta que llego el momento en el que el joven príncipe se tenia que preparar para la ceremonia, por lo que decidimos dejar el entrenamiento del día, hasta ahí.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Autoras's POV_

Naruto se dirigió al templo de Afrodita en compañía de Garra, Tefnut y Kidadakas ya los esperaban en la entrada

-¿Entramos? –dijo Garra sonriendo a los demás, en especial a Tefnut los otros asintieron

Adentro, los esperaba una mujer de cabellera rubia, ojos azules que vestía una toga que no dejaba nada a la imaginación, a su lado se encontraba, un hombre de cabello corto, rubio, con un cuerpo bien formado, ojos azules, vestía únicamente un pantalón de cuero negro, de su espalda sobresalían dos alas

-¿Es el quien hará mi prueba? –pregunto la mujer, quien estaba recostada en lo que paresia ser una cama

-Así es Afrodita –le dijo Tefnut

-¿Y donde esta su pareja? –pregunto el hombre

-Debe de estar por llegar –le contesto Garra

-Bueno, mientras esperamos –dijo Afrodita mientras se levantaba para acercarse a Naruto –Me gustaría conocer mas de ti, no es normal ver a un hombre entre las amazonas y menos que le den tantas libertades como para ser la pareja de Sasuke

Naruto sudo gotita mientras inflaba las mejillas a modo de puchero.

-Madre no seas indiscreta –pidió el hombre, ella le sonrió con descaro

-Heros, tiempo sin vernos –dijo Kidadakas

-Hermosa Kida, te vez mas linda sin la mascara –dijo dándole un beso en el dorso de la mano.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Kidadakas' POV_

Ya casi había pasado mas de tres horas y mi hermano aun no había llegado

-Teme… -escuche de labios de Naruto casi en un murmullo

-Iré a buscarlo –declare

-Te acompaño –me dijo Heros, yo asentí, toda la ayuda que pudiera tener era bienvenida en ese momento

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Heros' POV_

Kida y yo nos habíamos separado, mientras ella buscaba por tierra yo lo haría por aire.

Realmente no me importaba si el "niño" no se aparecía, pero, Anteros y yo habíamos desperdiciado mucho tiempo intentando hacer que el bebe malcriado se enamorara y ahora que al fin lo habíamos logrado, el jovencito simplemente huía como un cobarde.

Paso un rato antes de que lo encontrara

-Hey, el templo de mi madre queda al lado opuesto –le dije colocándome delante de su caballo

-Quítate –me dijo molesto

-¿Qué pasa con tigo?

-No te metas en lo que no te importa

-¿Qué pasa contigo? –repetí nuevamente –Tienes a un lindo chico que esta dispuesto a realizar la prueba de mi madre y demostrarte cuanto te ama

-¿Tu que sabes? –gruño

-El es cupido –dijo una voz conocida para mi, ambos volteamos encontrándonos con un rubio de ojos amarillos

-Anteros –salude

-Hola

-Genial –escuche de labios de Sasuke –Otro idiota

-A mi también me da gusto verte –le dijo con sarcasmo

-¿Y que hace el dios del amor verdadero aquí?

-Lo mismo que tu hermano –me dijo sonriendo

-Me voy –declaro Sasuke, Anteros lo detuvo.

-Escucha niño, tal vez tu madre aguante tus berrinches pero nosotros no –dijo Anteros enojado

-No soy un niño

-¡Pues no actúes como tal! –le dijo

-Háganse a un lado si no quieren que les corte el cuello

-¿Por qué huiste? –le pregunte sin prestarle atención

-Yo no huí

-Claro que si

-Que no

-Que si...

-¡Ya!, no discutan –nos regaño Anteros

-Hn –tanto Anteros como yo suspiramos

-¿Por qué huiste? –repitió mi pregunta Anteros -¿Por qué dejar a la persona que amas?

-Tu eres el dios tu dímelo –dijo con sarcasmo

-Tienes miedo –Sasuke le dedico una mirada asesina

-Yo no le temo a nada

-Claro que si –dijo –Temes que lo que Antiope te dijo sea cierto –Mire a Anteros sorprendido, ¿Cómo supo eso antes que yo? –Pero déjame decirte algo, la mayoría de palabras que sale de la boca de esa mujer son mentiras, de hecho me sorprende que una amazona se comporte de esa manera.

Eso era verdad, esa amazona era peor que el mismo Ares, en cuanto a mentiras se refería

-Supongo que te dijo algo y tu inocentemente, por no decir estupidamente, le creíste –Por la expresión que puso supimos que yo había dado en el blanco

-Ella dijo que no lo conozco –nos dijo –Y tiene razón, no se nada de su pasado, no se si tiene familia o si quiere regresar con los suyos

-¿Por qué no se lo preguntas en vez de cuestionarte? –le dijo Anteros

-Hn

-Ni Kidadakas nos dio tantos problemas –dijo Anteros

-Haber –dije cruzándome de brazos -¿Qué dijo esa mujer que decidiste huir?

-Nada que importante

-¡es inútil! –dijo Anteros haciendo ademán de rendirse –Este NIÑO es mas terco que una mula –dijo –Bien, supongo que el mortal regresara a su mundo, ¿No crees Eros?

Ah, ahora entiendo, no cabe duda que el era un genio

-Si, es posible –dije siguiéndole la corriente –Pero es entendible

-Que haga lo que quiera –rayos es un obstinado cabeza dura

-¿Sabes que ese mortal renuncio a su oportunidad de regresar a su mundo? –le dije molesto

-¿Que?

-Kidadakas me lo dijo

_/Flash back/_

-Hola Eros –dijo Kidadakas

-Hola Kida –dijo –Creí que tu pequeño hermano jamás llegaría a hacer la prueba de mi madre

-Yo también llegue a pensarlo

-Pero esperaba que se enamorara de alguien de este mundo

-¿Por qué?

-Bueno, siendo tu madre la única que puede ir y venir del mundo del hombre, pues no me esperaba que Sasuke se enamorara de uno de ellos –dije –Digamos que es algo que no lo veía venir

-Ya veo.. ¿Sabes? –Eros la miro para demostrarle que tenia toda su atención –Cuando conocí a Naruto le dije que podía ayudarle a regresar a su mundo

-¿Y que fue lo que te dijo?

-El me sonrió y me dijo que me lo agradecía pero… Que no regresaría a su mundo ya que aquí se encontraba lo que mas quería, fue entonces cuando empecé a sospechar que Naruto estaba enamorado de mi hermano

_/End Flash Back/_

-Creo que cometimos un error al darte a alguien como el –dijo Anteros

-Pero tengo miedo de no ser lo suficientemente –eso si que fue raro, ¿Sasuke el señor orgullo estaba admitiendo que tenia miedo de algo? ¡El final de la vida como la conocemos se acercaba!

-Eso es lo que todos temen –le dijo Anteros –Pero si no lo intentas algún día te arrepentirás de no haberte unido a la persona que amas

-Es verdad –lo apoye

Sasuke frunció el ceño, no parecía nada convencido con lo que decíamos

-Déjame contarte una historia… -comenzó a hablar Anteros.

-¿Si voy al templo de Afrodita te callaras?

Me reí por dentro al ver el semblante molesto de mi amigo

-Si

-Bien

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Tefnut's POV_

Sentí un cambio repentino en la constelación del Fénix, sonreí, eso indicaba que mi hijo a había tomado una decisión

-¿Tefnut? –e llamo Garra

-¿Si?

-¿Pasa algo?

-Solo digamos que el Fénix ha vuelto a levantar el vuelo

-Eso es buena noticia

-¿De que hablan? –nos pregunto Naruto

-Solo del Fénix, Naruto –le dije sonriéndole, el puso cara de no haber comprendido pero de todas formas me sonrió

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Sasuke's POV_

Cabalgaba a toda velocidad, rumbo al templo de Afrodita, acompañado de esos dos, en el camino nos encontramos con mi hermana y después de una GRAN reprimenda de su parte, retomamos el camino, aunque Kida continuo regañándome hasta que llegamos al templo

-¡Sasuke-Teme! –dijo Naruto para luego abrazarme y besarme apasionadamente en los labios, a lo que yo también correspondí

-Bien, bien, ya vasta –nos interrumpió Afrodita

Grr, tan molesta como siempre esa idiota, pero ya me las pagaría cuando esta prueba terminara ¬¬

-Me alegra que por fin llegaras hijo –dijo mi madre en tono serio pero sonriendo –Aunque te tardaras mas de cuatro horas

-Lo lamento madre

-No es a mi a quien debes pedir disculpas –Tenia razón

-Naruto… Yo… -Naruto puso un dedo en mis labios para hacerme callar

-Lo importante es que estas aquí

-Bien comenzaremos con la primera de las pruebas –dijo Afrodita –Eros lleva a los dos enamorados a donde se efectuara la primera prueba

-Si madre

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Naruto's POV_

Eros-san nos llevo a cuartos separados, con la indicación de que esperáramos al que nos haría la prueba

-Me pregunto, ¿Cuánto se demoraran?

En ese mismo momento la puerta de la habitación se abrió y Sasuke entro

-Hola Naruto –dijo en tono seductor, no, el no era Sasuke, algo estaba mal.

El se acerco a mi y me beso, antes de que pudiera reaccionar.

No, definitivamente el no era Sasuke, así que lo golpee con todas mis fuerzas para alejarlo de mi

-¿Qué te pasa? –me dijo enojado -¿Por qué me golpeas?

-Por que tu no eres el teme –El sonrió y se transformo

-Felicidades Naruto –me dijo Eros una vez recupero su forma –Pasaste la prueba

-¿En serio Dattebayo?

-Si –dijo –Por cierto pegas muy duro –dijo con su mano en la mejilla derecha

-Lo lamento –dije apenado –Demo tu tuviste la culpa ¬¬

–Al menos no fue nada comparado a lo que Sasuke quería hacerme –dijo riendo divertido –Bueno, sígueme, la siguiente prueba dará inicio.

-Si

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Sasuke's POV_

El idiota me había traído a otra habitación mas grande e iluminada

-Esta es la ultima prueba –dijo la idiota de afrodita –Tu siguiente prueba será descubrir cual de todas las ilusiones es el espejo del alma de Naruto, solo podrás hacerle tres preguntas pero… No te responderán

-¡¿Y como demonios quieres que descubra al verdadero?! –le grite

-Deja que el amor te guié

-Idiota –gruñí

En ese momento aparecieron cinco figuras idénticas a Naruto

-De nosotros descubrieras quien es real y quien representa la falsedad

-Maldición –gruñí -¿Qué debo hacer?

-Apresúrate, el tiempo es oro –dijo la voz de esa molesta mujer –Si no descubres al verdadero en 10min, perderás

-Hn. ¿Quién de ustedes el verdadero? –se que fue una pregunta estupida pero estaba desesperado

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Naruto's POV_

Si no me apresuro perdería lo mas valioso en mi vida

-Tengo que guiarme por mis instintos –me dije

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Sasuke's POV_

Demonios, demonios, si no pensaba algo rápido perdería

Me estaba desesperando mas

_-Deja que tus sentidos te guíen_

-¿Qué mis sentidos me guíen? –repetí –Es verdad Kida me lo dijo

Así que cerré mis ojos y visualice a Naruto, su pelo, sus ojos, su sabor, su olor… lo que me hace sentir cuando estoy con el, me acerque al primero y toque su pecho, no el no era el verdadero, pase al siguiente, no este tampoco, me acerque a otro, este tomo mis manos y las coloco en su rostro, luego en su pecho, era el…

-Tu eres el espejo del alma de Naruto –dije abriendo los ojos, el me sonrió y asintió.

-Felicidades Sasuke –me dijo Afrodita apareciendo –Pero te tardaste mucho

-¿Por qué lo dices? ¬¬

-Porque el que es tu pareja se tardo solo dos minutos en descubrir al verdadero y tu demoraste 7

-¿Y?

-Bueno no importa ambos pasaran la prueba, ya son pareja y que lo disfruten –dijo y se fue

_Continuara…_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lizerg-chan: u,u Bueno se que la prueba no fue lo que se esperaba u,u Pero no se me ocurrió otra idea

YoukoSaiyo: Si, si, como sea, en el próximo capitulo viene lo bueno... ¡¡LEMON!!

Lizerg-chan: Nos vemos, hasta entonces

Próximo Capitulo 7.- Nuestra primera noche


	7. Nuestra primera noche

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Kishimito-sama, este fic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión

**Parejas**: SasuxNaru y otras

**Aclaraciones y Advertencia**: Este es AU (Universo alterno) Contiene Yaoi, Yuri, Tortura, Rape (Violación) y esta ambientado en la mitología griega, específicamente en la mitología de las amazonas

**Capitulo 7: Nuestra primera noche**

_Tefnut's POV_

Sasuke Y Naruto habían pasado la prueba de afrodita con éxito y su unión había sido aceptada por las diosas, pero, aun faltaba una ultima cosa antes de que pudieran consumar su relación, algo que no le cayo en gracia a mi hijo

-¿Por qué no puedo consumar mi relación aun? –me pregunto Sasuke molesto.

-Recuerda Sasuke que tu eres el hijo de un dios y de una inmortal –le dije

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver?

-Por tanto –continué –Tienes características mías y por tanto, solo puedes amar una vez –mire a mi pequeño y le sonreí –Te pedí que hicieran la prueba porque no esta del todo segura que ese joven estuviera destinado a ti

-Y… ¿Lo es? –me pregunto temeroso.

-Si… Es por eso que quiero que, realicen el ritual de mi mundo, para que así, no solo sus vidas estén unidas… También, sus esencias mismas

Sasuke sonrió y asintió

-Como digas madre

Le correspondí el gesto, mi pequeño había dejado de ser mi bebe y estaba apunto de unirse por completo a ese joven rubio

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Galatea's POV_

Me dirigí a a habitación de Naruto, pero no lo encontré por ningún lado, seguramente se encontraba en la biblioteca, así que decidí ir en su busca.

-Galatea… -me llamo una voz tras de mi, mire a quien me llamaba, una joven de cabello rubio, con unos pequeños cuernos en la frente, su piel era de un tono dorado, la mitad inferior de su cuerpo era de un ciervo, sus ojos eran de color gris.

-Es un gusto conocerla Reina Galatea –me dijo

-¿Quién eres tu jovencita y como me conoces? –le pregunte mientras me recargaba en mi bastón

-Mi nombre es Serena y soy la princesa de la tribu del venado -me dijo sonriendo.

-Ya veo… ¿Y que puedo hacer por ti Serena?

-Bueno yo…. Mi madre dice que usted es una de las grandes sabias y yo… Bueno…

-Entiendo –le dije, ella me miro con una mezcla de sorpresa y alegría.

-Entonces, ¿Me toma como su discípula?

-Yo no te he dicho que si

-Entonces… ¿Es un no? –me pregunto con tristeza, casi al borde de las lagrimas.

-Tampoco he dicho eso…

-¿entonces?

-Antes de que te de mi respuesta –le dije mirándola con seriedad –Quiero que me respondas una cosa

-Dígame

-¿Por qué una princesa de clase guerrera quiere aprender de una reina de clase especial?

-Bueno… Es que yo… Quisiera ser como la gran Lobo negro

Ah, con que por ahí va el asunto, pensé mientras cerraba los ojos y dejaba escapar un pequeño suspiro

-Y como usted fue una de sus maestras –continuo –Yo…

-Es verdad que fui una de sus tutoras –dije interrumpiéndola –Pero ella llego a merecerlo –le dije -¿Crees ser digna de ser mi discípula?

-¡Claro que si!

-Pruébalo…

-¿Cómo?

-Ya lo veras… -le dije dándole la espalda –Por ahora, solo sígueme.

-¡Si!

Me dirigí a la biblioteca, seguida de esa joven insistente y como esperaba, ahí se encontraba Naruto, rodeado de muchos libros

-Naruto –lo llame esperando la reacción de ambos.

-Galatea-sama –dijo levantándose para saludarme –Como…

Pero, sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por las manos de la joven que oprimía su cuello

-¿Cómo entraste aquí?... Cazador –gruño la joven

-¡Serena! –le grite

-No se preocupe Galatea, yo la protegeré

No tuve otra opción mas que atacarla, de lo contrario, estaba segura que terminaría por matarlo

La golpee con mi bastón, lo mas fuerte que pude, como consecuencia soltó a Naruto quien cayo al suelo y comenzó a toser.

-¿Estas bien? –le pregunte mientras lo ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

-Pero Galatea… El es un hombre... Nuestro enemigo –dijo confundida por mi acción

Me separe de Naruto para quedar frente a frente con la joven.

-Dime Serena –le dije -¿Qué piensas de nuestro príncipe? –le pregunte –Y quiero que me digas la verdad

Ella desvió la mirada.

-¿Para que quiere saberlo?

-Solamente responde –le dije seriamente –Y quiero que jures por las diosas que lo que dices es verdad

-Esta bien… Le juro en nombre de las diosas que lo que diré es verdad –dijo para luego hacer una pausa –No me agrada, es un ser inferior, una basura, que no merece vivir y que es una mancha en la pureza de nuestra raza.

Suspire

-Entonces… Lo siento mucho Serena pero no seré tu maestra

-¡¿Por qué no?!

-Por tu respuesta y tus acciones

-¿A que se refiere?

-¡Que casi matas a mi heredero! –le grite molesta.

-Pero… Galatea –dijo –Usted debe tener una amazona como su heredera… ¡No a un insignificante hombre! -Fruncí el ceño ante ese comentario –Por las diosas ese tipo es menos que el lodo en las botas, el no… -la abofetee antes de que terminara la frase

-Cuida tu lengua jovencita –le dije, ella me miro sorprendida –No voy a permitir que ofendas **NI** al príncipe ni a **MI** heredero

-Pero Galatea…

-Retírate –le ordene –Y dile a tus reinas que deben aprender a respetar a su príncipe, o de lo contrario, podrían ser tomadas como traidoras

Ella frunció el ceño y se retiro molesta

-Lamento lo sucedido –le dije a Naruto

-No se preocupe Galatea-obachan –me dijo –No fue su culpa Dattebayo

-Veo que no descansas ni un minuto –le dije sonriendo, el me miro confundido -¿Haz leído todo eso?

-Si n.n

-Bien, entonces no tendré tanto trabajo.

-¿Eh?

-Recuerda que eres mi heredero y como debes ser de los mas inteligentes de la nación

-Si n.n

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Naruto's POV_

Galatea-obachan me enseño muchas cosas de su mundo, con sus enseñanzas estaba seguro que pronto conocerla todo de las amazonas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Autoras's POV_

Sasuke y Naruto se encontraban frente a Tefnut y rodeados de Amazonas de todos los rincones de la nación, incluso, había centauros, los nuevos aliados de las amazonas.

-Hijas mías... Amigos –comenzó a decir Tefnut –Hoy estamos aquí reunidos para rogar a la creación por estos dos seres... Mis hijos…. Sus hermanos.

Garra se acerco a Tefnut con un cojín en el que se encontraba dos hermosos brazaletes con el gradado del fénix y un zorro, ambos brazaletes estaban unidos con hilo dorado.

-Estos brazaletes –dio la reina de las amazonas –Simbolizan sus espíritus, el hilo que los une, es su unión, si este desaparece, será porque la creación ha aceptado...

Ambos tomaron, cada uno, un brazalete y se lo colocaron al otro, ocasionando que estos comenzaran a brillar hasta que el hilo desapareció.

-La creación a aceptado su unión –dijo Garra sonriendo –Ahora no solo estarán unidos en esta vida, también, el las que le seguirán

Sasuke sonrió de medio lado, tomo a Naruto por la cintura y lo beso apasionadamente frente a todos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Naruto's POV_

Mi Sasuke, que hermoso se escuchaba eso, mi Sasuke, me llevo a su habitación, que desde ahora era nuestra, de deposito delicadamente en la cama, arreglada majestuosamente para tan importante ocasión, la habitación estaba iluminada con la luz tenue de las velas estratégicamente colocadas, el piso estaba rodeado por pétalos de hermosos colores, incluso, había un camino de estas mismas, desde la puerta a la cama, la cual estaba hermosamente preparada con sabanas de fina seda y unos pétalos de rosa y mirto, símbolos de la diosa Afrodita, incluso había plumas de paloma, también un símbolo de la diosa del amor.

Sasuke comenzó a besarme, mientras me quitaba lentamente la túnica que traía puesta y besaba cada parte de mi piel expuesta a sus deseos.

-ahh… -no pude evitar soltar un gemido de placer ante las sensaciones que en ese momento invadían mi cuerpo.

-Eres hermoso Naruto –me dijo Sasuke para luego invadir mi boca en un hambriento beso en el que tomaba todo de mi, quería sentir mas, quería pertenecerle por completo,

-Sasuke… Onegai… -le roge –Quiero ser tuyo… Quiero ser uno con tigo Dattebayo…

Sasuke me dedico una sonrisa traviesa y continuo con sus juegos, enloqueciéndome cada vez mas, asta que finalmente quede totalmente desnudo frente a el, quien me miraba con deseo, no pude evitar sonrojarme ante esa mirada, me beso nuevamente mientras sus manos traviesas recorrían cada centímetro de mi ser y no podía quedarme atrás.

Empecé besarlo, tan hambrientamente, con todo el deseo y amor que tenia dentro, quería ser suyo y que el fuera mió, mientras lo besaba le fui quitando esa estorbosa túnica que cubría su perfecto cuerpo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Sasuke's POV_

Naruto era realmente perfecto, era incluso mas hermoso que todos los dioses de la belleza juntos, aprisione sus labios con los míos en un beso, después, comencé a bajar lentamente por su cuello, hasta que reclame uno de sus pezones rosados, comenzándolo a chupar y darle ligeros mordiscos, mientras torturaba el otro con una de mis manos, una vez este se volvió rojizo, me pase al siguiente, hasta que quedo en las mismas condiciones que el otro.

-Mmm… Ahhh… Sasuke… -dice mientras continuo torturándolo.

Bajo mas, hasta que llego a su entrepierna, e introduzco su miembro en mi boca, chupándolo, lamiéndolo, dándole pequeños besos por toda la extensión del mismo, hasta que no soporto mas y se deja venir dentro de mi boca.

-Eres delicioso –le dije para luego lamer los residuos en mis labios.

Su rostro que de por si estaba sonrojado se volvió totalmente rojo ante mi comentario, le sonreí para luego besarlo apasionadamente mientras entraba despacio en su delicado cuerpo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Autora's POV_

Naruto arqueo la espalda al sentir la invasión en su cuerpo y no pudo evitar soltar un grito de dolor, Sasuke se detuvo un momento para dejar que su pareja, su amante, y esposo se acostumbrara a la invasión, cuando este se hubo acostumbrado, comenzó a moverse dentro de el, primero en un lento vaivén, mientras los gemidos de ambos no se hacían esperar, finalmente, ambos llegaron al clímax.

Sasuke, callo exhausto sobre Naruto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tefnut se encontraba en la terraza de su habitación mirando el manto nocturno, a su lado, se encontraba garra, su fiel amigo.

-¿Te sientes bien Tefnut? –le pregunto el lobo para luego tomar su forma humana –Estas pálida.

-Estoy bien –le dijo dedicándole una sonrisa lo que ocasiono un leve sonrojo en el ex cazador

-Te estas debilitando mas de lo que esperabas –no lo preguntaba, lo afirmaba –Si sigues así tu…

-No te preocupes Garra, soy inmortal, por tanto no puedo morir…

-Pero tu me dijiste que…

-No te preocupes, no moriré… Al menos no por algo como esto.

-¿Nunca antes habías tenido este dilema verdad?

-No, Después de todo, cuando la oscuridad fue encerrada en mi, fui puesta en un letargo para evitar que algo así sucediera

-Pero, llegaste aquí y ahora….

-No me arrepiento de nada Garra –le dijo en voz tranquila –En este lugar encontré la felicidad y la paz y si tuviera que morir, moriría feliz.

-Tef… -dijo en tono triste.

-Bueno, no es momento de sentirnos mal, y en especial hoy n.n

-Tienes razón –le dijo sonriéndole –Ordenare que te traigan la cena, necesitas reposar

-Gracias Garra, eres un muy buen amigo –dijo regresando su vista alas estrellas lo que evito que se diese cuenta de la expresión de tristeza del lobo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lizerg-chan: Si, si lo se, que lemon mas corto, pero la culpa es de Saiyo

YoukoSaiyo: ¬¬ No molestes mocosa que no tenia ganas de hacer lemon

Lizerg-chan: ¬¬ Admite que no estabas inspirada oxigenada

YoukoSaiyo: ¬¬ No molestes

Lizerg-chan: ¬¬

**Proximo Capitulo... El Regalo, ¿La muerte de Tefnut?**


	8. El regalo ¿La muerte de Tefnut?

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Kishimito-sama, este fic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión

**Parejas**: SasuxNaru y otras

**Aclaraciones y Advertencia**: Este es AU (Universo alterno) Contiene Yaoi, Yuri, Tortura, Rape (Violación) y esta ambientado en la mitología griega, específicamente en la mitología de las amazonas

Capitulo 08: El regalo... ¿La muerte de Tefnut?

_**Autoras' POV**_

Naruto lentamente abrió los ojos encontrándose con aquel magnifico ser que dormía junto a el, tan apacible que solo era necesario mirarlo para que una gran paz lo invadiera.

Los dioses eran realmente mezquinos al guardar a tan hermoso ser solo para ellos.

El rubio se acurruco mas en ese fuerte pecho que le brindaba tanta calidez, aspirando el aroma de su amado mezclado con el suyo propio

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lentamente Sasuke fue abriendo los ojos dejando ver aquellos hermosas orbes oscuras, le sonrió a su ahora "esposo"

-Buenos días Sasuke -dijo el rubio respondiendo la sonrisa con otra.

Sin embargo el pelinegro no le respondió, en su lugar tomo su rostro y lo beso tiernamente, en ese momento, uno de los robots que se encargaban de las labores domesticas apareció en la habitación.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Naruto's POV**_

Mire al robot mientras sacaba ropa para Sasuke y para mi, posteriormente abre las cortinas y se acerca a nosotros.

-Buenos días majestades -dijo con un tono extrañamente dulce -El baño esta listo, ¿Desea desayunar en la cama o con su madre en el comedor?

-Como mi madre -respondió Sasuke mientras se levantaba de la cama, descubriendo su desnudes, lo que ocasiono que me sonrojara ligeramente, pero aquella hermosa visión no duro mucho ya que el robot lo cubrió con una bata de color blanco con largas mangas con el bordado de un Fénix y un Dragón, en realidad la bata le queda grande pues arrastraba un poco de la tela por el suelo, pero lo hacia lucir aun mas sexy de lo que era.

-¿Haz preparado el baño para dos? -le pregunto al robot, este afirmo

-Bien -dijo con una sonrisa que yo interprete como de lujuria -Puedes retirarte

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Después de "bañarnos", ambos bajamos al gran comedor, donde ya se encontraba Tefnut-sama, sentada en la cabecera de la enorme mesa, junto con Kida y Dragonel-san a su lado, Sasuke tomo asiento frente a Kida y a su vez a la izquierda de Tefnut y yo al lado de el.

Por alguna razón el ambiente estaba tenso, ocasionando que el desayuno transcurriera lentamente y en silencio, algo realmente extraño, pues, normalmente, Kida entablaba conversación con migo, con Tefnut-sama, con Dragonel-san o con Sasuke, pero en esta ocasión se mantenía en silencio.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Autoras' POV**_

Cuando hubo terminado el desayuno Kidadakas se levanto de la mesa al igual que Dragonel, ambas con un semblante serio

-Sasuke acompáñanos -le dijo para luego salir seguida por Dragonel y Sasuke

-No te preocupes -le dijo Tefnut a Naruto lo que ocasiono que este la mirara a los ojos, ella le sonrió en un intento de ocultar su preocupación y tristeza sin mucho éxito -Es solo una pelea entre hermanos

-Sasuke y Kida van...

-Oh, no -dijo rápidamente -Ellos y Itachi

-¿Itachi?

-Antes de que Ares y yo concibiéramos a Kida y Sasuke, el tuvo otro hijo... con una mortal

-¿Fue por el que permitió que los cazadores vivieran en este mundo?

-Si... Y ahora... Mis hijos pagaran por mi error

-Claro que no Dattebayo, no es su culpa lo que esta sucediendo -le dijo el rubio.

La inmortal le sonrió en agradecimiento

-Quiero darte esto -dijo mientras le entregaba una pequeña caja

-¿Qué es Dattebayo?

-Ábrela y lo sabrás n-n

El rubio obedeció y abrió la cajita, encontrándose con una hermosa gargantilla con cuentas que se asemejaban a gotas de hielo y en el centro, estaba un diamante en forma de rombo de color ámbar y en el centro una pequeña esfera de un rojo brillante que resplandecía con luz propia, asemejándose a un sol

-Es hermoso Dattebayo...

-El cristal que en su centro posee es lo único que es considerado valioso en mi mundo -dijo la inmortal -Y es capaz de liberar tu poder verdadero

-Es muy hermoso... Pero no puedo aceptarlo

-Entonces... Simplemente guárdamelo -dijo sonriendo

-Bien n-n

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Sasuke's POV**_

Kida, esa molesta mujer que había tomado como su pareja y yo nos encontrábamos en la sala de reuniones junto a las reinas de clase guerrera.

-Los últimos informes indican que las tribus del caballo, la quimera y el águila que se encuentran en el sector 10 al sur de aquí, han sido destruidas -dijo Leona, princesa de la clase guerrera de la tribu del león

-En los últimos meses, los cazadores han devastado gran parte del sector 10, sin mencionar que han acabado totalmente con el sector 6 y 13 -dijo esa molesta de Dragonel

-Tal parece que el plan de Itachi es llegar a Temisquira -dijo mi hermana

-Es un idiota -dijo Hipólita reina de la tribu del caballo -La ciudad madre esta protegida por el poder de nuestra reina y de nuestras diosas

-Sin embargo... -hablo Ave, reina de la tribu del búho -Nuestra madre se ha debilitado y es muy probable que los cazadores estén enterados

-No podemos permitir que se acerquen mas -dijo esa arpía de Antiope -esos seres insignificantes no son dignos de siquiera ver una sola partícula de polvo de la ciudad sagrada

En ese momento un silencio incomodo nos domino, hasta que Kida y yo nos levantamos.

-No podemos permitir que esos insectos se acerquen si quiera a las costas de Temisquira -dije mirándolas con seriedad

-Por tanto -continúo Kida -Debemos prepararnos para combatí -dijo para luego mirar a Sina quien se había mantenido en silencio -Sina, quiero que te encargues de que las guerreras en cada puerto se duplique, no podemos darnos el lujo de que ellos lleguen aquí

-Como digas lobo -dijo ella

-Bueno, por el momento pueden retirarse -dijo Kida -En cuanto tengamos mas noticias las llamare

-¡La sangre es hermandad! -dijo Kida con su puño izquierdo en el pecho

-¡Y la unión es nuestra fuerza! -dijeron las otras imitando a mi hermana para luego retirarse

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Dragonel's POV**_

Después de la reunión, Kida nos pidió a Sasuke, Sina, Leona y Ave, que nos quedáramos, se veía muy seria y preocupada algo que no me agradaba.

-¿Qué sucede lobo? -pregunto Ave

-Quería hablar con ustedes en privado -dijo ella -Ya que ustedes son mis discípulas y también -dijo mirando a Sasuke -El príncipe de esta nación, por tanto...

-Ve al grano de una vez Kida -dijo Sasuke un tanto desesperado -¿Qué sucede?

-Lo que sucede es que me preocupa el estado de nuestra madre -dijo -Todos sabemos que ella esta débil, pero no sabemos a que punto -dijo

-¿A que quieres llegar con esto Kida? -le pregunte

-Verán, Como todas ustedes saben, Sasuke, mi hermano, se ha unido a alguien proveniente del mundo del hombre...

-¿Y eso que? -dijo Sasuke

-Analícenlo -dijo ella -¿Cuántas veces ha sucedido desde que esta dimensión fue separada?

-Nunca -hablo Sina -Salvo cuando la reina misma traía mujeres del mundo del hombre

-Como fue el caso de una de mis madres -dije yo

-¿Qué sugieres Lobo? -pregunto Leona

-Por el momento -dijo Kida -Quiero que se preparen para salir en cualquier momento

-Bien... -dijimos todas

-Y una ultima cos -dijo ella

-¿Si? -pregunte yo

-Nadie debe enterarse de la gravedad del asunto de hacerlo -dijo mirándonos seriamente -Se podría desatar un verdadero caos

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Naruto's POV**_

Garra-san y yo nos encontrábamos en el campo de entrenamiento, mientras el teme estaba con Kida.

-Si toma la espada de ese modo, lo desarmaran fácilmente

-¿Cuál es la forma correcta Dattebayo?

El me sonrió y tomo su forma humana, aun me causa una gran impresión verlo transformarse

-Debe cubrir su pecho, colocar sus piernas separadas

-De acuerdo Dattebayo

El entrenamiento siguió por largo rato, de pronto, Garra-san se detuvo con una mirada de extraña.

-¿Sucede algo Dattebayo?

-Dejaremos el entrenamiento hasta aquí -me dijo -Nos vemos mañana, con su permiso majestad -dijo para luego hacer una reverencia y alejarse corriendo en su forma lobo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Tefut's POV**_

Me sentía cada vez mas débil sentía que muy pronto perdería la batalla, pero no podía dejarme vencer, no podía permitir que aquella fuerza oscura me dominara, de mi fortaleza dependían todos los seres vivos de este y todos los mundos, pero sobre todo... De mi fuerza dependía el bienestar de mis hijos...

-¿Qué necesitas? -dije al vació de mi habitación -Ares...

-¿Alguien te ha dicho que eres increíble? -me dijo dejándose ver, sentado en una silla frente a mi.

-¿Por qué lo dices? -le pregunte seriamente

-A pesar de que dentro de ti se libra una batalla de la que dudo sinceramente puedas salir victoriosa, sigues luchando y conservas esa habilidad tuya de detectarnos aun sin poder vernos, oírnos o percibir nuestro olor.

-Gracias... supongo

Los dos guardamos silencio, uno realmente molesto e incomodo, hasta que, harta de esto decidí romperlo

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Ares? ¿A que haz venido? -le pregunte con seriedad

-Vine a preguntarte... -dijo levantándose y acercándose peligrosamente a mi -¿Por qué es que MI hijo esta casado con un mortal? -gruño -No me importaría si se hubiese unido con algún dios, incluso no me importaría que se hubiese unido al idiota de Eros o al necio de Anteros, ¡Pero un mortal!

-Fue su decisión -dije mirándolo con seriedad -Y aunque no lo fuera, tu no tienes derecho a reclamar nada... Después de todo, ¿No haz estado con infinidad de mortales mujeres y hombres por igual?, ¿No haz tenido descendencia con muchos de ellos?-dije fríamente -incluso después de unirnos, ¿No me traicionaste con una mortal? -le dije con melancolía -No Ares, tu no tienes cara para reclamar nada

-Escúchame mujer... Tu eres MIA y si yo quiero o decido tener mas mujeres es mi asunto

-Yo no le pertenezco a nadie... Ni siquiera me pertenezco a mi misma

-¿Otra vez vas a empezar con esas ridiculeces Tef...?

-No me llames de esa manera -le dije molesta

Ares se acerco a mi, me tomo por las muñecas y comenzó a lastimarme, como respuesta le lance una patada, haciendo que me soltara

-Maldita perra -dijo para luego golpearme fuertemente en el estomago

A causa del golpe perdí el equilibrio, cerré los ojos esperando a caer al suelo, pero nunca sucedió, abrí los ojos al sentir unos fuertes y acogedores brazos sosteniéndome.

-Ga... Garra... -dije entrecortadamente mas por la sorpresa que por el golpe

-Ah, pero si es el hijo prodigo de los cazadores -dijo Ares con sarcasmo, Garra le dedico una mirada asesina

-Ares -gruño -¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo te atreves a ponerle un dedo encima a Tefnut?

-Vaya, vaya -dijo el con cinismo -Te alejas un tiempo de tus hermanos y ya actúas como si tuvieras superioridad sobre mi tu dios

-Yo no pienso tal cosa Ares -dijo mientras me soltaba y se ponía frente a mi, dándome la espalda, con su espada desenfundada y amenazando a Ares con ella

-Pero tu no eres mi dios ni yo un cazador

Ares sonrió con malicia

-¿Qué piensas hacer con eso?

-No voy a permitir que vuelvas a tocar Tefnut

-Eres un insecto -dijo cruzándose de brazos

Garra no le presto atención y lo ataco sin embargo, Ares lo desarmo de un solo movimiento y lo golpeo, haciendo que saliera disparado en mi dirección, por suerte, pude atraparlo.

-¡Garra!, ¡¡Garra!! -le llame

-Tef-nut... yo... te... pro-te-ge-re... -dijo para luego desmayarse

-¡¡¡Garra!!!

-¿Tan rápido se murió?, patético

Deje a Garra en el suelo y me acerque a Ares, lo mire furiosa

-No lo vuelvas a tocar -le dije

-No cambias Tefnut -dijo en un tono que no pude definir -Sigues protegiéndolo...

¿Acaso Ares estaba celoso?, saque esa idea de mi cabeza y lo mire de forma furiosa

-Escúchame Ares y escúchame muy bien -dije mientras mis manos comenzaban a emitir luz -¡Aléjate de nosotros! -dije para luego lanzarle un golpe con todas mis fuerzas.

-Mal... Maldita... -dijo para luego irse

Suspire aliviada y me deje caer de rodillas, completamente agotada

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Garra's POV**_

Me desperté de golpe y busque con la mirada a Tefnut y la vi de rodillas, me levante como pude y la sostuve entre mis brazos

-¡Tefnut reacciona! -le dije comenzando a derramar lagrimas

-G-garra... -dijo con voz apenas audible -Pro... Pro-te-ge-los... -dijo sonriéndome tristemente para luego cerrar sus hermosos ojos-Tefnut... -dije abrazándola contra mi pecho -¡Tefnut! -dije comenzando a llorar -Tefnut

Por culpa de Ares Tefnut había caído en un sueño del que posiblemente jamás despertaría

Tome a Tefnut y la deposite en su cama, quitándole todo lo que no le permitiera descansar.

-Tef... -dije acariciando su rostro -Te juro que jamás te dejare sola, te protegeré, así me cueste la vida

_Continuara..._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lizerg-chan: T.T pobre Tefnut

YoukoSaiyo: ¬¬ Fuiste tu la que escribió esto no te quejes

Lizerg-chan: T,T Demo...

YoukoSaiyo: ¬¬ Nos vemos en la siguiente, Sayonara.


	9. Furia x Regalo de las diosas x Deseo

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Kishimito-sama, este fic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión

**Parejas**: SasuxNaru y otras

**Aclaraciones y Advertencia**: Este es AU (Universo alterno) Contiene Yaoi, Yuri, Tortura, Rape (Violación) y esta ambientado en la mitología griega, específicamente en la mitología de las amazonas

Capitulo 09: Furia x Regalo de las diosas x Deseo

**Lizerg-chan' POV**

Sasuke y Kidadakas caminaban por los pasillos del palacio, después de la reunión, ambos tenían un semblante serio.

-He decidido que Sina, Dragonel y yo vayamos al puerto del Delfín para reforzar las defensas.

-Iré contigo -dijo Sasuke

-No, es mejor que te quedes, hace poco que te uniste con Naruto, necesitan tiempo para ustedes.

-Si no acabamos con esas sabandijas no...

Sasuke no pudo terminar la frase, ya que en ese momento, un fuerte temblor se hizo presente, temblor que se sintió por toda la dimensión, el enorme cristal que levitaba sobre el palacio, comenzó a titilar, como una vela apunto de apagarse, de pronto, todo se calmo.

-¿Qué demonios fue eso? Gruño Sasuke mientras se levantaba del suelo al igual que su hermana

-No lo se pero... -Kidadakas paro en seco -Madre -pronuncio casi en un susurro para luego salir corriendo, seguida de Sasuke.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Garra's POV**_

Salí de la habitación de Tefnut después del temblor, me recargue en la puerta y suspire pesadamente, tenia que avisar a los príncipes de lo sucedido.

-¡Garra! -era la voz de la princesa

-¿Dónde esta mi madre perro rabioso? -mire al príncipe y baje la mirada

-fue mi culpa... Yo... No fui capaz de protegerla...

-Apártate perro -me ordeno el príncipe empujándome a un lado para posteriormente entrar a la habitación.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Naruto's POV**_

Un terremoto muy fuerte se hizo sentir, algunos árboles cayeron y pequeñas grietas se abrieron en el suelo, pero por alguna razón los edificios no sufrieron daño alguno, yo casi caigo por la misma razón, pero alguien me detuvo

-¿Te encuentras bien? -era Heros-san

-Hai... Arigato, -le dije -Nunca había sentido un temblor así de fuerte, ni siquiera en Japón Dattebayo.

El me miro y me sonrío

-¿Y que hace aquí?

-Pues ya que Hermes es en entre las filas de los muertos, pues a mi se me encomendó ser el nuevo mensajero de los dioses -lo mire sin entender -Bueno, has de saber que hubo una guerra entre los dioses -asentí -Bueno en ella, Zeus, Poseidón, Hermes y otros dioses fueron destruidos, solo los que luchamos junto a las diosas y Tefnut seguimos con vida, es de decir, Hades, Anteros, Apolo, el bastardo de Ares y yo -me explico -Bueno, aquí tienes -el dios saco de un morral que cargaba en la cintura, un pequeño zorro, su pelaje era rojizo, sus ojos dorados, pero lo que me sorprendió fue que el animalito tenia 9 colas

-Este es un regalo de las reinas de los dioses -lo mire sin entender -Este obsequio te lo envía Atena, Hera y Artemisa -dijo al tiempo que ponía al pequeño zorrito en mis brazos

-Es muy lindo Dattebayo -el pequeño zorrito comenzó a lamerme el rostro

-Parece que le agradas.

-¿Cómo se llama?

-Aun no tiene nombre

-Entonces lo llamare Kyuubi Dattebayo

-Kyu -a Kyuubi pareció gustarle su nombre pues empezó a mover sus colas y lamerme la cara

-Bueno, tengo que irme, me alegra que te gustara tu regalo -dijo para luego desaparecer

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Sasuke's POV**

Entramos a la habitación de nuestra madre, ella estaba recostada en su cama, como si durmiera, sus brazos estaban entrelazados sobre su pecho.

-Juro que ese bastardo de Ares pagara caro esto -gruñí furioso

-Fue mi culpa -dijo el perro rabioso en su forma animal -Yo debía protegerla...

-No fue tu culpa Garra -lo consoló mi hermana -Era algo que no se podía evitar.

Mientras mi hermana hablaba con el perro, yo me acerque mas a mi madre, fue ahí donde me percate que su inseparable collar no estaba en su cuello.

-¿Dónde esta la joya que mi madre usaba? -le pregunte molesto al perro

-Su madre se la dio al príncipe Naruto -me respondió

-¿Al dobe? -pregunte -¿Por qué?

-Seguramente nuestra madre presentía que algo así podría suceder por eso le dio la joya a Naruto.

-¿Pero porque no te eligió a ti o a cualquiera de nosotros?

-Probablemente solo alguien como Naruto puede tomar el lugar de nuestra madre como pilar de este mundo.

Mire a mi hermana unos segundos, para luego caminar a la puerta.

-Cambio de planes -le dije -La mitad de las Fuerzas de Temisquira irán con nosotros a Delfín, ahora que nuestra madre esta en ese estado, nos atacaran al creernos vulnerables y débiles, les demostraremos lo contrario -Ella suspiro pesadamente

-Bien, tu ganas, partiremos al amanecer

-Bien

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Kidadakas' POV**_

Comprendía a Sasuke perfectamente, siendo Naruto el pilar de nuestro mundo, todas las amazonas debíamos protegerle para que no cayera en las manos de los cazadores y para eso, debíamos destruirlos, para eso, debíamos aplastar al enemigo lo antes posible, como solía decir las amazonas de la tribu del Quetzal, muerto el perro se acaba la rabia y tratándose de los cazadores no puedo estar mas de acuerdo con ese dicho.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Naruto's POV**_

Heros-san ya se había ido, dejándome con Kyuubi, según me había dicho, como regalo de las diosas, tenia diferentes dones, regalos de las mismas que lo hacían sumamente especial.

-Es mejor que busquemos a Sasuke-Teme -le dije a Kyuubi

-Kyu -me respondió mientras movía sus colas

-¿Qué haces dobe?

-Sasuke-teme ya te he dicho que no me digas dobe -lo regañe

-Kyu -Kyuubi pareció haberme apoyado

-¿Qué es esa cosa Dobe? ¬¬

-No es una cosa Sasuke-Teme -le dije molesto -Su nombre es Kyuubi, Heros-san me lo trajo, me dijo que era un regalo de las diosas Dattebayo

-Ya veo, con que el idiota sigue haciéndola de mandadero -se burlo

-No deberías burlarte de el Dattebayo -lo regañe

-

-Por cierto, ¿Qué haces aquí Dattebayo?

-Ven conmigo -me dijo tomándome de la mano -Necesito hablar con tigo, vamos a nuestra habitación

-¿No podemos hablar aquí Dattebayo?

-No

Sasuke se veía realmente serio, bueno, mas de lo normal, algo me decía que había pasado algo realmente malo, por lo que no objete nada y decidí seguirlo sin cuestionarle nada mas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Sasuke's POV**_

Le dije a Naruto que lo que había sucedido y que maña saldría junto a mi hermana y las otras amazonas, por la cara que puso, no lo tomo muy bien

-No, no puedes ir Sasuke -me dijo con lagrimas en los ojos -Podrías morir

-Naruto, yo soy guerrero mi deber es luchar no me esconderé como u cobarde, perdería mi honor si así lo hiciera

-¿Morirás por conservar tu estupido honor?

-Moriré por protegerte a ti y a nuestra nación si es necesario

-Entonces iré contigo -me dijo en tono serio -Garra-san me ha estado enseñando como pelear por eso yo también luchare a tu lado Dattebayo

-No -le dije cortante -Tu tienes que quedarte aquí

-No lo hare mientras tu estas luchando teme, este también es mi mundo ahora y quiero luchar por el Dattebayo

-Ahora tu eres el alma de este mundo, Naruto, no solo del mío -le dije para luego besarlo con pasión y deseo, por suerte el maldito animalejo no estaba con nosotros ya que en el camino nos encontramos con el lobo rabioso y se lo di a cuidar para que por una vez en su triste vida hiciera algo.

Conduje a Naruto hasta la cama, aun besándonos

-Sasuke... -gimió mi nombre en el momento en el que lamia su pecho

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Youko Saiyo's POV**_

Sasuke fue deslizando sus manos por el pecho del rubio, lentamente quitándole las molestas ropas en una danza delicada y excitante, finalmente, ambos yacían en la cama desnudos, sintiendo su piel contra la otra.

Con gentileza tomó entre sus manos a Naruto, acariciando con delicadeza, sintiendo su humedad y calor. El rubio se aferró a sus hombros, cerrando fuertemente los ojos. Conocía la sensación, lo había hecho muchas ya, pero sentir que Sasuke acariciándole de esa manera, le produciéndole placer con el más ligero movimiento era algo que aun le hacia sentir extraño... Era intenso y tan placentero.

Sasuke acercó nuevamente su rostro al de Naruto y besó sus rosados labios mientras sus hábiles manos acariciaban el bien formado cuerpo del joven.

Una lasciva sonrisa se formó en su rostro. Sasuke dejó su boca y siguió besando su cuello, cosa que hizo que el rubio tirara la cabeza hacia atrás, dándole más espacio donde besar, mientras las manos del rubio kitsune gemía de placer.

La boca de Sasuke bajaba dejando un húmedo camino hacia su pecho y con la punta de su lengua lamió muy casualmente la ya erecta tetilla para luego morderla haciendo escapar de la boca de Naruto un gemido más de placer que de dolor.

-Sa-Sasuke... -gimió Naruto con las mejillas sonrojadas

-Shh, no digas nada... Esta noche solo existimos tu y yo.

Sasuke sintió las caricias de Naruto en su trasero mientras su boca recorría su cuerpo y él hizo que su miembro frotara entre los muslos de Naruto, ambos ya se encontraban muy erectos a causa de la excitación y el deseo que sentían en ese momento...

Naruto sintió el insinuante movimiento del azabache y pudo sentir la deliciosa sensación que era que sus dos miembros se acariciaran.

Sasuke cambió súbitamente y empezó a acariciar los labios de Naruto.

-Esta noche... Te are llegar a los campos hélices

-Quisiera verlo Dattebayo -Sasuke le regalo una sonrisa de superioridad

-Ya lo veras... Te lo demostrare -susurro esta ultima frase en el oído del mas joven. Sasuke estaba sentado en las caderas del rubio y empezó a moverse sobre el, haciendo que el menor cerrara los ojos a causa de la excitación y enorme placer que le causaba aquellos movimientos.

Pero para disgusto del rubio, el placer no duro mucho pues, repentinamente, el príncipe de Temisquira salió de encima suyo, quería protestar por eso, cuando alzo el rostro con intenciones de hacerlo, las palabras murieron en su garganta, pues vio las verdaderas intenciones de su esposo y soltó un fuerte gemido al sentir esa ardiente boca en su miembro.

-Sa... ahhh -una corriente recorrió su cuerpo, haciéndolo arquear la espalda. Sasuke lamió desde la base hasta la punta, muy tentadoramente, lentamente, lo suficiente como para excitarlo más, pero no al punto de completar su satisfacción

-Sa... Sasuke...

-¿Qué sucede usuratonkashi? -le pregunto en tono sensual, azabache pasó su lengua por sus labios sensualmente, dejándolos húmedos y seductores. Naruto alzó su mano y tomó el rostro de su esposo para atraerlo hacia sí y besarlo. Sasuke dejó que las manos del joven lo dirigieran y tomó sus labios en un embriagador beso.

La suplicante mirada del rubio era suficiente para saber lo que quería y Sasuke lo tomo con su mano y luego tomó todo en su boca y empezó a chupar con todo, deleitándose con los pequeños sonidos que escapaban de su boca., ya abría tiempo para jugar, esa noche debía ser solo de placer.

-Ahhh... - todo su cuerpo temblaba de placer al sentirse tan estimulado. Sasuke chupaba y apretaba, frotaba, lamia y de vez en cuando daba pequeños mordiscos con tanta habilidad que Naruto se sentía completamente fuera de si, sus caderas empezaron a moverse al ritmo del pelinegro, su cuerpo se retorcía de placer de repente algo ocurrió dentro se sí, fue como si algo dentro de si explotara y sintió como algo abrumador tomara poder sobre todo su cuerpo mientras podía sentir el líquido de su pasión abandonar su cuerpo mientras su boca se abría en un grito mudo.

Cuando salio del éxtasis que le provoco el orgasmo, sintió que Sasuke aun estaba ocupado en él y bebiendo disfrutando de este acto. Su respiración era aun difícil pero trataba de ganar algo de aire y no se movió para que aquella sensación que tomaba su cuerpo se quedara ahí un poco más. Naruto sintió que Sasuke dejó su sexo y empezó a subir, deslizándose por su cuerpo hasta llegar a su boca y robarle un profundo beso.

-Eso... Es todo Dattebayo -pregunto entrecortadamente el rubio

-Claro que no dobe... Esto solo fue el aperitivo, aun falta el platillo principar y -sonrío con lasciva -El postre.

Sasuke tomó sus labios nuevamente y empezó a acariciar sus sensibles tetillas con las puntas de sus dedos mientras su otra mano bajaba hasta su tibia ingle, acariciando su miembro y trayéndolo a la vida de nuevo.

Naruto sintió que la mano del azabache había dejado en paz su pecho cuando cogió fuertemente su nalga, exprimiéndola, metiendo sus dedos en la fisura entre ellas y acariciar su entrada para luego insertar un dedo con algo de violencia lo que ocasiono que el rubio soltara un gemido de dolor.

-Sasuke-Teme no seas bruto -lo regaño el ojiazul.

-No te quejes tanto dobe y relájate.

Naruto bufo molesto pero hizo lo que su esposo le pedía, se relajo, al hacerlo, Sasuke comenzó a mover su dedo dentro de su amante, para luego meter otro, lo que causo otro espasmo de dolor.

El azabache tomo nuevamente el sexo del rubio cuya erección se había marchitado por el dolor. Sasuke empezó a masturbarlo nuevamente y esto tuvo el efecto deseado por que la expresión en el rostro de Naruto era menos tensa.

Al notar que el estímulo funcionaba Sasuke empezó a mover ambos dedos dentro de él, luego los separó, ensanchándolo poco a poco, luego otro, preparándolo el estrecho pasaje para lo que venía.

Naruto se retorcía, sus gemidos una mezcla de dolor y placer, pero poco a poco, el dolor fue remplazado totalmente por el placer.

Sasuke saco sus dedos del estrecho pasaje, a disgusto del rubio, el pelinegro se posiciono diestramente entre los muslos del excitado menor, levantando las piernas de su amante para colocarlas alrededor de su cintura.

Sasuke miro los zafiros, esperando su permiso para entrar, se lo concedió, lo penetro de una sola estocada para evitar que el dolor se prolongara nuevamente.

El azabache empezó a moverse lentamente, avanzando y retrocediendo para luego impeler nuevamente. Naruto se sujetó fuertemente a las sábanas, podía sentir como Sasuke entraba y salía de su cuerpo, la presión, el calor, la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas.

Sasuke tomó hábilmente el sexo de Naruto en sus manos y empezó a trabajarlo sin dejar de moverse sobre él.

-Ahhh -gemía Naruto cada vez que Sasuke tocaba una parte de su interior y nuevamente, y de nuevo, cada vez que Sasuke impelía y tocaba aquel lugar todo su cuerpo se estremecía de absoluto placer.

Para Sasuke, aquellos gemidos solo servían para aumentar mas su propia excitación.

Ambos cuerpos se encontraban cubiertos por una película de sudor y las gotas se resbalaban por sus cuerpos. Los sonidos de placer de ambos chicos eran tan intensos como la pasión que los consumía y se podía oír el roce de las pieles mojadas, una contra la otra.

-ah... Ahh Sasu... ke ahh -El azabache comprendió y se agachó hasta que estaba totalmente recostado sobre el rubio. Un beso muy húmedo y apasionado fue lo que compartieron mientras sus cuerpos seguían moviéndose en total abandono, los sonidos eran apagados entre sus bocas y uno respiraba el aire del otro.

Se separaron bruscamente y un grito de placer fue escuchado por toda la enorme habitación al tiempo que el clímax se apoderaba de ellos.

Naruto sintió como su cuerpo era llenado por aquella sustancia tibia y que la suya se desparramaba entre sus vientres, haciéndolos resbalosos al contacto. Sasuke dejó su cuerpo caer sobre el del jadeante rubio, ninguno hizo nada para moverse, ambos aun tomados por las sensaciones residuales después de tan delicioso clímax.

Cuando Sasuke recobro algo de aliento salió del cuerpo del menor suavemente y se colocó a su costado, abrazándolo, haciendo recostar la cabeza del exhausto rubio en su pecho.

Los dos se durmieron a causa de la fatiga.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Sasuke's POV**_

Me levante antes del amanecer, Salí de la cama, cuidando de no despertar al dobe, me vestí y Salí de la habitación, para mi sorpresa el lobo rabioso se encontraba afuera, en su forma humana y con esa molesta criatura en su cabeza.

-La princesa supuso que no podría esperar al amanecer -me dijo sonriendo -Por eso me pidió que le dijera que lo estaría esperando en la sala de guerra.

Lo mire detenidamente, cuestionándome si debía o no decirle, el era uno de los mejores guerreros en la nación, cosa que jamás admitiría ni bajo tortura.

-¿Sucede algo príncipe? -me pregunto sacándome de mis pensamientos, suspire pesadamente.

-Necesito pedirte un favor

El me miro sorprendido, pues el mejor que nadie sabe que yo NUNCA en mi vida había pedido un favor, ni siquiera a mi madre o hermana

-Claro, lo que usted desee príncipe

-Quiero que protejas a Naruto con tu vida -le dije en tono serio -Si algo llegara a pasarle te matare, ¿Entendiste? -lo amenace

-Kyu -aquella criatura emitió ese extraño sonido, tal vez queriendo decirme que el también cuidaría de Naruto.

Me aleje de ellos, tenia que ir a ver a mi hermana para preparar nuestra partida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Lizerg-chan's POV**_

Sasuke entro a la habitación donde su hermana lo esperaba, ella ya estaba lista, usaba una pechera de color negro que dejaba ver un poco de su busto, llevaba protectores en los brazos adornados con intrincados diseños de lobos, su casco y hombreras tenían la forma de la cabeza de un lobo, usaba una pequeña capa negra que terminaba en picos, sus botas, negras, y reforzadas en hacerlo, le llegaban arriba de la rodilla, de su cintura colgaba una espada con el grabado de un lobo en el mango, traía puesta su mascara, signo de estar lista ara la batalla.

-Suponía que no podrías esperar al amanecer -dijo Kidadakas, Sasuke no le respondió por lo que la amazona sonrío bajo su mascara -Tengo un regalo para ti

-¿Regalo?

Como respuesta, la mujer señalo una de las esquinas de la habitación, ahí se encontraba una armadura negra, muy parecida a la de Kidadakas, solo que en el pecho tenia la figura de un fénix, las botas también estaban adornadas con símbolos de Fénix, el casco simulaba dos alas.

-Espero te agrade -Sasuke asintió con una media sonrisa -Estoy sumamente contenta, hace mas de 200 años que no compartimos un campo de batalla.

-Es verdad... Ya deseo estar en batalla

Kidadakas levanto el puño al igual que Sasuke, haciéndolos chocar, esa era la costumbre que tenían antes de una batalla.

-Vamos, las otras ya deben estar esperando para zarpar.

Ambos hermanos se dirigieron al puerto, mientras el astro rey comenzaba a hacer su aparición en el firmamento, reemplazando a la luna y las estrellas.

_Continuara..._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lizerg-chan: Hola!!! Espero les gustara el capitulo n.n

YoukoSaiyo (sonrisa pervertida) En especial mi lemon

Lizerg-chan: ¬¬ Pervertida

YoukoSaiyo: Gracias XD

Lizerg-chan: u,u como sea, nos veremos en el siguiente capitulo

YoukoSaiyo: Xd ya viene el Rape jojojojojo

Lizerg-chan: u,uU Sayonara


	10. Atrapado

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Kishimito-sama, este fic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Kishimito-sama, este fic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión

**Parejas**: SasuxNaru y otras

**Aclaraciones y Advertencia**: Este es AU (Universo alterno) Contiene Yaoi, Mpreg, además de algunos temas relacionados con la religión, violencia intrafamiliar, Tortura, Rape (Violación), Homofonía, racismo, entre otros

**Capitulo 10.- Atrapado**

_**Dragonel's POV**_

Meses habían pasado desde nuestra llegada a Temisquira, las batallas eran crueles y encarnizadas, habíamos tenido muchas perdidas, sin embargo, habíamos logrado mantener el puerto a salvo, gracias a las diosas, este era el único puerto, pues los otros, en su mayoría habían sido destruidos por los cazadores y los que lograron sobrevivir, fueron eliminados por orden de Kida, de eso ya 50 años.

_**Naruto's POV**_

Me deje caer de rodillas, agotado, estaba sudado y respiraba con dificultad, frente a mi, se encontraba Garra-san en su forma humana.

-Es mejor que dejemos el entrenamiento hasta aquí por hoy –dijo para luego tomar su forma de lobo.

-No... Aun quiero continuar ttebayo.

-Su majestad, sabe que no puede cansarse demasiado –suspire derrotado, era verdad, Garra-san me lo había contado, Tefnut-sama me había elegido como pilar de este mundo, aun no comprendo muy bien eso ttebayo, demo, no puedo excederme demasiado porque puedo debilitarme y eso afectaría este mundo.

-Esta bien Dattebayo –acepte.

-Ordenare que le preparen el baño

-Arigato ttebayo u,u

Garra-san tan solo asintió para luego marcharse, suspire pesadamente, mire en dirección al puerto

-Sasuke...

_**Sasuke's POV**_

Habíamos acabado con otro intento de los cazadores por atacarnos y habían huido como los perros cobardes que eran

-Debemos ir tras ellos, acabarlos como los insectos que son –le dije a mi hermana –Acabemos con esto de una maldita vez

-No podemos dejar la fortaleza sola para ir tras los cazadores –me respondió Kida –Podría ser una trampa

-Pero también podría ser nuestra oportunidad de acabar con esta guerra.

-Vaya que eres terco Sasuke

-Lo aprendió de ti querida Kida

_**Lizerg-chan's POV**_

-Lo aprendió de ti querida Kida –Frente a los príncipes apareció una mujer de larga cabellera castaña, recogido en un peinado estilo romano, ojos verdes, traía una túnica violeta y una capa morada, tenia una corona de olivo en su cabeza, ella era la diosa Hera, madre de los dioses

-¿Qué quieres anciana? –le pregunto molesto Sasuke, la castaña frunció el seño ante esa falta de respeto.

-¿Qué forma es esa de hablarle a tu abuela, Sasuke?

-Hera, ¿Qué te trae por aquí? –le pregunto Kidadakas

-Solamente he venido a decirles que no están solos en esta lucha-dijo la aludida –Desearíamos ayudarles en esta batalla, pero... Ares a iniciado una guerra en el Olimpo

-Así que eso era lo que planeaba ese bastardo –gruño Sasuke –Ese maldito...

-Tengan mucho cuidado, ya que Ares planea no solo apoderarse del olimpo, a puesto a los dioses menores de su lado, pero no solo planea apoderarse del Olimpo, también de Amazonia.

-Lo tendremos en cuenta anciana

-Tengo que irme –dijo ignorando lo dicho por el azabache –En cuanto logremos quitarnos de encima a Ares y a los demás dioses vendremos a ayudarles –dijo la diosa para luego desaparecer.

-Vamos, tenemos una estrategia que planear –le dijo Kidadakas colocando una mano en el hombro de Sasuke

-Adelántate... Necesito un poco de aire fresco

-Bien, pero no hagas ninguna tontería.

-Hn.

Después del baño, Naruto se quedo dormido, pero lejos de tener un sueño agradable había tenido un sueño muy extraño, despertó sobresaltado.

-Kyu –el zorrito miro a su amo un poco confundido

-Kyuubi... –suspire –Solo fue una pesadilla ttebayo

-¿Qué fue lo que soñaste?

-¡¡Kyaaa!! –grito el rubio asustado -¿Ky-kyuubi estas hablando?

-Creo que aun sigues dormido –frente al rubio aprecio una mujer, de largos cabellos rubios, casi resplandecientes como si del rayo de los del sol se trataran, sus ojos eran dorados y vestía una túnica blanca con oro, ella era Eteria una de las helíades

-¿Qui-quien eres?

-Mucho gusto, yo soy Eteria n.n

-¿Eteria? ¿Una de las hijas de sol Helios? 

-Así es –respondió con una sonrisa

-Pero, según la mitología los dioses las convirtieron en álamos y sus lágrimas en ámbar ttebayo

-Nunca creas que dicen –dijo en tono ofendido

-Gomen ttebayo

-No importa –dijo la ojidorado –Y bien, ¿Qué fue lo que soñaste?

-Bueno... Había un ave de fuego, volando en dirección de un hombre que le apuntaba con un arco ttebayo, tras el ave venia un lobo negro, de pronto, ambos el hombre les disparo y todo se volvió oscuro dattebayo.

La cara de la diosa era de preocupación y confusión, lo que asusto un poco al ojiazul

-¿Sabe lo que significa?

-No –le respondió la diosas con una increíble seriedad –Demo... No debe ser nada –le dijo moviendo la mano de arriba abajo, restándole importancia al asunto –Bueno, yo solo tenia curiosidad de conocer al chico que vino del mundo del hombre, ahora que lo hice me retiro, adiós –dijo para luego desaparecer

El rubio suspiro pesadamente, definitivamente los dioses eran extraños.

-Que mujer tan rara ttebayo

-Kyuu –lo apoyo la pequeña criatura

Sasuke salio del fuerte, había visto a un cazador merodeando por los alrededores, había visto a Itachi, tomo su caballo y lo siguió a lo que con seguridad seria una trampa.

-¿Sasuke? –Kidadakas llamaba a su hermano, no lo encontraba por ningún lago

-Caliope –llamo a una amazona, era mitad mujer y mitad cierva dorada -¿Has visto a mi hermano?

-Lo vi hace cinco minutos majestad, parecía que tenia prisa –le dijo –Se fue en dirección a las caballerizas.

-Maldición –Kidadakas tenia un mal presentimiento de lo que su hermano pensaba, por lo que no lo pensó dos veces y hecho a correr rumbo a las caballerizas para ir por su caballo y tratar de detener al cabeza dura del azabache.

_**Kidadakas' POV **_

Monte mi caballo y salí del fuerte en busca de mi hermano, ya casi anochecía, lo que me daría ventaja, pero también desventaja, de pronto, mi caballo tropezó y caí al suelo, intente levantarme, pero alguien me golpeo en la espalda haciendo que cayera al suelo nuevamente.

-Pero miren nada mas lo que tenemos aquí –era un cazador -Una amazona

Maldición, había caído en una trampa, estaba atrapada.

_**YoukoSaiyo's POV**_

El papacito de Sasuke despertó un poco adolorido, se encontraba en una sucia prisión, encadenado a una de las paredes, estaba algo desorientado, no sabía donde se encontraba.

-Al fin despiertas –era Kidadakas, la cual, se encontraba en el centro de la celda, encadenada del techo -¿Estas bien?

-Kida... ¿Dónde estamos?

-Creo que nos encontramos en Cerberos.

Cerberos, era una fortaleza a 10 km. Del puerto del Delfín, un lugar famoso, por sus horribles prisiones.

-No debiste seguirme Kida

-No podía dejarte solo, ere mi hermano y debemos estar juntos

-Pero por mi culpa te capturaron.

-Sasuke... No te preocupes, encontraremos la forma de salir de esta, ya lo veras

-Que conmovedor

Itachi, el papazote líder de los cazadores, había hecho su aparición, ambos hermanos lo miraron con odio.

-Itachi... Maldito bastardo, suéltanos ahora mismo –la voz de Kida sonaba a orden.

Itachi ni siquiera le presto atención, se acerco a Sasuke, este, intento golpear, darle una patada, pero sus piernas también estaban encadenadas.

-Eres mas hermoso de lo que recuerdo –Itachi tomo el rostro de Sasuke, besándolo a la fuerza –Delicioso, mas de lo que pensé –Sasuke lo miro de mala manera, para luego escupirle en el rostro, lo que le gano un fuerte golpe

-Ya te domare –el cazador se levanto, en la puerta, se encontraban cinco de sus hombre, con un movimiento de cabeza les ordeno entrar.

-Llévenlo a mis aposentos –dijo para luego retirarse

-Vas a saber lo que es bueno chiquillo –el cazador se acerco demasiado a Kida al momento de ir por Sasuke, graso error, pues sus piernas estaban libres, lo que le permitió propinarle una fuerte patada.

-Maldita perra –gruño el afectado, mientras se limpiaba la sangre de la boca

Uno de ellos, la golpeo con un bastón, sacándole el aire, comenzaron a golpearla sin tregua alguna.

-¡¡Kida!! –Sasuke trato de liberarse para ayudar a su hermana, pero las cadenas eran demasiado fuertes, aun para el –Déjenla bastardos

Los cazadores continuaron golpeándola, hasta que, cansados de golpearla en esa posición, le quitaron las cadenas, dejándola caer al suelo, donde la siguieron golpeando, una vez la dejaron inconciente, la dejaron tranquila.

Con Sasuke fueron un poco mas suaves, pues Itachi no quería que se le lastimara de ninguna forma, solamente lo dejaron inconciente.

¿Qué planeara hacerle Itachi a Sasuke?

¿Kidadakas estará muerta?

¿Qué sucederá con el futuro de las amazonas?

_Continuara..._

Lizerg-chan: Hola!! Espero les gustara el capitulo y nos vemos en la siguiente, Sayonara n-n


	11. La caída del Fénix

Capitulo 5

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Kishimito-sama, este fic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión

**Parejas**: SasuxNaru y otras

**Aclaraciones y Advertencia**: Este es AU (Universo alterno) Contiene Yaoi, Mpreg, además de algunos temas relacionados con la religión, violencia intrafamiliar, Tortura, Rape (Violación), Homofonía, racismo, entre otros

**YoukoSaiyoLizerg-chan**

**Capitulo ****11.- La caída del Fénix**

**Naruto's POV**

Aun estaba confundido por aquel extraño sueño, por lo que decidi que lo mejor era contárselo a Garra-san.

Lo busque por todo el palacio pero sin resultado, hasta que entre a la habitación de Tefnut-sama, y ahí estaba, en su forma lobo, acostado a los pies de la cama, no quise despertarlo por lo que decidí retirarme

-Kyu… -Kyuubi salto de mis brazos y se acerco a Garra-san despertándolo

-Garra-san, gomen nasai ttebayo –me disculpe haciendo una gran reverencia –No quise despertarlo

-No se preocupe su majestad –me dijo mientras se acercaba a mi para luego tomar su forma humana -¿Le sucede algo?

-Tuve un sueño extraño ttebayo

-¿Qué clase de sueño? –suspire para luego contarle lo que había soñado –Era de esperarse que tuviera esos sueños, príncipe

-¿A que se refiere Garra-san?

-Vera, Tefnut tenia la habilidad de ver el futuro através de visiones, todas con relación a las constelaciones

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso ttebayo?

-Cada ser viviente nace bajo una constelación determinada –me respondió –Seguramente usted tiene esa habilidad, gracias a eso –señalo en collar de Tefnut-sama que colgaba en mi cuello.

**YoukoSaiyoLizerg-chan**

**Lizerg-chan****'s POV**

Las lideres amazonas se encontraban reunidas nuevamente, hacia algunas horas que se habían enterado de la captura de ambos príncipes.

-Les dije que debíamos acabar a los cazadores cuando tuvimos oportunidad -chillo Antiope –Ahora nuestra princesa esta en manos de esos bastardos

Las amazonas comenzaron a murmurar entre si, hasta que Sina las hizo callar.

-La ley de nuestra madre es clara, por eso no creamos armas con ayuda de nuestra ciencia para destruir a los cazadores, recuerden lo que pasa en el mundo del hombre

-El hombre es una bestia sedienta de sangre, es normal que se maten entre si –hablo una amazona de largo cabello rubio con unos pequeños cuernos en la frente, su piel era de un tono dorado, la mitad inferior de su cuerpo era de un ciervo, sus ojos eran de color gris.

-Son bestias primitivas –hablo otra, su cabello era blanco –Pero nosotras no lo somos

-Debemos rescatar a nuestra princesa y aniquilar a los cazadores como las cucarachas que son

Sina miro a las demás amazonas, suspiro pesadamente para luego levantarse de su lugar.

-Bien, votemos -hablo en tono serio –Las que estén de acuerdo con utilizar tecnología bélica –Antiope y unas cuantas lideres levantaron la mano –Las que estén en contra –la mayoría, incluyéndola, levanto la mano.

-La decisión esta tomada

-Ustedes nos han condenado, espero que Hades sea cruel a la hora de juzgar sus almas –Antiope y las que la apoyaron se levantaron de su lugar para luego macharse.

Sina suspiro.

-Pueden retirarse -les dijo a las que aun permanecías, hasta solo quedar ella y Dragonel quedaron.

-Sina -hablo Dragonel -¿Crees que Kida y sasuke estén bien? -le pregunto preocupada

-No te preocupes Dragonel –le dijo Sina colocando una mano en el hombro de la chica –Recuerda que Lobo fue nuestra maestra, es fuerte, una gran guerrera, la mejor.

-Espero que tengas razón.

**YoukoSaiyoLizerg-chan**

**Youko Saiyo's POV**

Sasuke despertó desorientado, trato de mover sus manos, pero algo se lo impedía, levanto la mirada, dándose cuenta que sus manos estaban sujetadas a la cabecera de una cama, sus piernas estaban abiertas y sujetadas cada lado de la cama, aunque a diferencia de sus brazos, estas tenían algo de movimiento, su pecho estaba descubierto y en su cuello había un colar con cadena como si de un perro se tratara.

-¿Dónde demonios estos?

-Veo que por fin despiertas –Itachi se encontraba parado a los pies de la cama en la que Sasuke se encontraba atado, su cabello estaba suelto, vestía una bata de seda negra que llegaba hasta el suelo, de largas mangas, estaba abierta rebelando su pecho desnudo y sus pantalones de cuero negro

-Tu –gruño Sasuke furioso, tratando de soltarse

-Yo en tu lugar ahorraría energías, "hermanito", esas cadenas fueron hechas por Hefesto y ni siquiera un dios podría librarse de ellas, mucho menos un mestizo de dios e inmortal.

Sasuke lo miro con una mezcla de odio y furia

-Suéltame –le ordeno, Itachi le dedico una sonrisa de medio lado mientras se deshacía de su bata, dejándola caer con elegancia al suelo, se subió a la cama con movimientos sensuales, hasta quedar sentado en las piernas de Sasuke

-Lo siento pero no pienso dejar que mi presa se escape –le susurro sensualmente al oído para luego lamer el lóbulo.

Esto alarmo a Sasuke, comenzando a convulsionarse para tratar de alguna manera, alejarse de aquella amenaza.

-No te preocupes... Te prometo purificar tu cuerpo... –beso el pecho de Sasuke aumentando aun mas su miedo –Sacare todas las impurezas que esas perras te dejaron.

-Te lo diré una vez mas –hablo el azabache tratando de ocultar su miedo –Suéltame si no quieres que te elimine –Itachi le sonrió con burla

El cazador saco de su cinturón una pequeña daga, Sasuke lo miro desafiante, si lo iba a matar, entonces no le daría el gusto de verlo suplicar, pero lo que no se esperaba era que la hoja a sus pantalones, cortando su pantalón hasta destrozarlo.

-¡¿Qué demonios crees que haces?! –le grito furioso

-Ya te lo dije, te purificare –la voz de Itachi sonaba cargada de lujuria.

Pánico, eso era lo que sentía Sasuke en ese momento, miedo, terror, sensaciones que el

-Hermoso... No eres como esas perras –Itachi siguió hablando de vez en cuando lanzando palabras indecentes, atrevidas sucias que lo excitaban de sobre manera.

Deseoso de consumar sus mas bajos instintos, se apartó violentamente para luego quedar completamente desnudo frente al azabache, quien observaba impotente como aquella persona frente a el mostraba orgulloso su gran erección... Apretó los puños hasta hacerlos sangrar, a causa de la impotencia y cerró sus ojos al darse cuenta de lo que vendría, pero un tirón de cabello y la voz de su "hermano" lo obligo nuevamente a abrirlos.

-No te atrevas a cerrar los ojos hermanito... Quiero que veas a quien será tu dueño absoluto –le dijo en con voz cargada de lujuria -¿Entendiste? –Sin embargo, Sasuke no se iba a dejar manipular así de fácil, aun cuando tenia mucho miedo, o mas bien terror, primero estaba su orgullo de guerreo.

-Púdrete –le dijo ganándose un golpe en la mejilla

-Bien, si quieres que se por las malas –una sonrisa macabra se dibujo en los labios del líder e los cazadores –Así será.

Un grito ahogado de dolor se dejo escuchar al momento en que dos dedos entraron violentamente en Sasuke

-¿Te gusta esto perra? –Los dedos de itachi, entraban y salían de Sasuke sin ningún cuidado, abriéndose dentro de el como tijeras, después, metió un tercero con la misma brutalidad que los anteriores, después los saco y lamió con lujuria

-Sabes mejor de lo que esperaba.

-Bas... Tardo... –hablo entrecortado el azabache a causa del dolor.

Itachi no esperaría mas, se posesiono entre las piernas del azabache y lo penetro, aun mas brutal de lo había hecho con sus dedos.

Asco...sentía asco y una inmensa furia por todo su cuerpo al estar siendo tomado de aquella forma tan brutal, tan dolorosa, tan sucia...tocando aquellas zonas tan sensibles y tan privadas que solo debía compartir con su amado rubio... Humillación, era lo que sentía mas que el dolor, mas que la furia. Aquello era cien veces peor. con una repentina estocada en su interior pudo sentir el dolor mas agonizante un dolor que Sasuke no creyó posible sentir en sus siglos de vida.

Esa mirada cargada de lujuriosa, desquiciada observando su cuerpo...sucio. Sus labios sobre los suyos...envueltos en un vaivén interminable y violento...su sudor mezclado con sangre, saliva y el sudor...aquél asqueroso sudor en todo su cuerpo

-Ahhh Eres tan estrecho, delicioso -murmuro el cazador segado por el deseo y placer mientras seguía penetrándolo salvajemente, lastimando cada vez mas -aahh

Itachi jadeaba... gemía como un animal en celo. Los vanos intentos de Sasuke por resistirse lo tenia a cien.

Las estocadas eran cada vez mas rápidas, mas profundas y mas violentas... completamente segado por el placer.

Cerro sus ojos, jadeo con todas sus fuerzas y se derramo en el interior del azabache, Sasuke agradeció esto mentalmente, pues creía que su tortura había llegado a su fin. El cazador dejo caer su cuerpo exhausto sobre el del azabache, tratando de recuperar poco a poco sus fuerzas para luego de un momento salir del interior del mas joven, observo los frutos de su labor. Frente a el yacía semiinconsciente Sasuke, el unos de los dos mas fuertes guerreros que tenían las amazonas, sus labios heridos, la piel de su cuerpo rasgada, mordida y sangrante, su entrada lastimada chorreaba una mezcla de semen y de aquel rojo carmesí manchando las blancas sabanas

-Todo mío-pensó.

En los ojos del menor se reflejaba su figura, sin embargo aquellos ojos carecían de brillo alguno...estaban opacos, vacíos...ya se encontraba completamente a su merced sonrió ante esto, estaba satisfecho con su nueva adquisición.

Decidió que esa noche lo haría suyo, destruyendo lo que quedara de su mente y espíritu, el azabache debería pertenecerle por completo, cuerpo, voluntad, espíritu, todo, debía ser suyo, completamente suyo y de nadie mas.

**YoukoSaiyoLizerg-chan**

Kidadakas comenzó a despertar, encogiéndose en posición fetal a causa del intenso dolor que sentía en sus costillas y vientre.

-Maldición -gruño adolorida -Esta me las pagan.

Si Kidadakas no fuera hija de quien es, lo mas seguro es que a estas alturas ya estaría muerta, como pudo, se incorporo, para buscar a su hermano con la mirada, al no encontrarlo, temió lo peor.

-Sa...suke... –Nuevamente Kidadakas se desmayo.

_Continuara..._

**YoukoSaiyoLizerg-chan**

Lizerg-chan: Hola!! Espero que les gustara el capitulo

YoukoSaiyo: XD en especial el rape Jojojojojo

Lizerg-chan: Nos veremos en la siguiente, Sayonara


	12. La lucha del Lobo x Pelea entre hermanos

Capitulo 5

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Kishimito-sama, este fic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión

**Parejas**: SasuxNaru y otras

**Aclaraciones y Advertencia**: Este es AU (Universo alterno) Contiene Yaoi, Yuri, Tortura, Rape (Violación) y esta ambientado en la mitología griega, específicamente en la mitología de las amazonas

**YoukoSaiyoLizerg-chan**

**Capitulo ****12.- La lucha del Lobo x Pelea entre hermanos x ¿Liberado de ataduras?**

**Sina's POV**

Habían transcurrido tres meses desde la captura de Kidadakas y Sasuke, las esperanzas de que aun continuaran con vida se apagaban como la flama de una vela, aun así, las diosas no nos habían abandonado del todo, pues habíamos liberar gran parte del territorio que había sido tomado por esos bastardos.

-Sina –aquella voz me saco de mis pensamientos, mire a quien me llamaba, encontrándome con mi pequeña hermana.

-Leona –ella venia con algunas heridas, sangre seca y lodo por todo el cuerpo, incluyendo su cabello, su armadura estaba dañada y presentaba algunas heridas.

-La misión fue todo un éxito –me informo –Gracias a las tribus de Centauros aliados.

-¿Hay algún indicio de Lobo o Sasuke? –ella negó con la cabeza lentamente –Hermana, las guerreras comienzan a perder las esperanzas, creen que sin Lobo o nuestra madre, la derrota es inminente

-¡Tonterías! –exclame molesta –Nosotras somos amazonas, una raza guerra que incluso Zeus temió… La familia real no esta, pero eso no significa que debemos entregar nuestra nación, a nuestras hijas y nuestra libertad a los cazadores, eso no sucederá mientras a mi me quede aliento –dije con seguridad –No dejare que esos mal nacidos lleguen a Temisquira y se apoderen de nuestra madre y de ese joven que, sin ser de este mundo, tiene ahora la responsabilidad de protegernos a todas.

-Hermana….

-Ve a la enfermería a que te curen las heridas –le ordene –Yo iré a ver a tus tropas.

-Como digas hermana

Leona salio de la habitación dejándome a solas nuevamente, suspire pesadamente mientras comenzaba a colocarme la armadura, una vez termine, me dirigí a la sala de reuniones, placeríamos un ataque que al parecer de muchas era suicida, pero en estos momentos no teníamos alternativa.

**YoukoSaiyoLizerg-chan**

_**Kidadakas' POV**_

Me había recuperado un poco de mis heridas, si bien aun tenia algunas heridas, mi cuerpo ya no me dolía tanto, lo que no comprendía porque es que me mantenían con vida, aunque conociendo a ese desgraciado, seguramente el planeaba matarme personalmente, por eso es que me mantenía con vida.

-Maldita sea –gruñí molesta

Estaba sumamente preocupada por Sasuke, me aterraba pensar lo que le pudiera haber hecho ese bastardo, quizás pudo haberlo matado, torturado o algo peor.

-Maldita sea, tengo que salir de este agujero y rescatar a Sasuke

Tenia que salir de ahí, hace mucho le había prometido a mi madre que protegería a Sasuke y no iba a romper esa promesa, así se me fuera la vida.

**YoukoSaiyoLizerg-chan**

_**Lizerg-chan's POV**_

En el olimpo, las diosas y Hades se encontraban reunidos, por fin habían logrado derrotar a Ares y este había escapado como la rata que era.

-Brindemos –hablo Hera con voz cargada de jubilo, estaba sentada en el trono que una vez le perteneciera a su esposo, el rey de los dioses, Zeus –Porque por fin hemos logrado derrotar a Ares y acabar con su tiranía.

-Pero no debemos dormirnos en nuestros laureles –hablo una mujer de larga cabellera roja, ojos verde claro, traía puesta una armadura sobre unan larga tunica blanca, estaba sentada a la derecha de Hera, ella era la diosa Atenea.

-Es verdad –la apoyo una mujer de largo cabello rubio y ojos color dorado, era la diosa Artemisa y estaba sentada a la izquierda de Hera –Ares a escapado y aun no sabemos donde es que se encuentra esa rata traicionera.

Los presentes comenzaron a murmurar entre si, ¿Dónde podría estar el dios de la guerra?

-Además –agrego Hera, interrumpiendo los murmullos –Lamentablemente, nuestra querida amiga, Tefnut a caído en un profundo sueño del que quizás no despierte

Las presentes bajaron la mirada y guardaron silencio, como respeto a la inmortal que tanto les había ayudado.

-No solo eso –hablo Anteros –He descubierto que Itachi tiene en su poder a Kidadakas y Sasuke

Nuevamente los murmullos no se hicieron esterar, nadie podía creer los hijos de Tefnut hubieran sido capturados, no, eso no podía ser posible.

-Silencio por favor –pidió un hombre de cabello negro ojos de igual color, piel pálida, vestía túnicas negras y grises, el era el dios del inframundo, Hades el dios de los muertos –No podemos desanimarnos ahora, Los hijos de Tefnut aun continúan con vida, al igual que ella.

-Hades tiene razón no debemos desanimarnos ahora –hablo una mujer de cabello castaño, adornado con algunas flores coloridas, vestía un vestido de colorido, alusivo a la primavera, ella era Persefone, reina del Inframundo y esposa de Hades –Aun la batalla no esta ganada, Ares esta libre y los cazadores siguen siendo una amenaza latente para las amazonas

Los presentes continuaron en silencio, esperando que sus lideres dijeran algo.

-Tienes razón Hades –hablo finalmente Hera –Por el momento no podemos hacer mas, retírense –les ordeno

Hades miro a su hermana por unos segundos antes de retirarse en compañía de su esposa, si ninguna de las tres nombradas reinas hacían algo, el lo haría

**YoukoSaiyoLizerg-chan**

Un hombre de cabello verde, ojos de igual color y con una armadura negra algo extraña, apareció en la celda en la que tenían a Kidadakas.

-Jamás pensé verte en ese estado pequeña loba –le dijo el hombre en tono de burla

-¿Qué haces aquí Radamantis? –pregunto la mujer -¿Es que acaso haz venido a juzgar mi alma? –le pregunto con burla.

-Incluso las Moiras desconocen el final de tus días pequeña loba

-Entonces supongo que has venido a burlarte de mis desgracias

-No –le respondió mientras le quitaba las cadenas que la aprisionaban –Hades me ha enviado a ayudarte a escapar –le respondió –Artemisa me dio algo para curar tus heridas y reestablecer tus fuerzas.

-¿Sabes donde esta mi hermano?

-No, francamente esperaba encontrarlo aquí

La pelinegra se levanto con algo de dificultad

-Tengo que buscarlo

-¿Acaso estas demente? ¿Planeas pelear con todos los cazadores sin armas y aun débil?

-Jure a mi madre que protegería a Sasuke y nuestra tierra así me costara la vida y pienso cumplirlo –El dios suspiro

-Toma –le dijo entregándole una espada, para sorpresa de Kidadakas era su espada, la que su madre misma había forjado cuando era una niña aun, espada que creyó jamás ver nuevamente.

-Te ayudare a buscar al pichón, pero cuando lo encontremos estarás sola.

-No te preocupes por eso, Arion seguro me estará esperando afuera

-Esta bien

**YoukoSaiyoLizerg-chan**

**Naruto's POV**

Ya habían pasado varios meses desde que Sasuke y las demás se marcharon, en todo este tiempo no había recibido noticia alguna de ellos, no sabia si estaban bien, si les había sucedido algo y eso me estaba quemando por dentro.

-Kyu –Kyuubi traía una pequeña pelota en las fauces, la dejo en el suelo mientras movía sus colas para se la lanzara de nuevo, suspire, si no fuera por Kyuubi hace ya un buen tiempo que me habría vuelto loco.

-Sasuke… murmure

-Naruto

-Obachan, ¿Que sucede ttebayo?

-Lo mismo te pregunto pequeño, ¿Qué te sucede? –me pregunto –Deja ya esa cara larga, o de lo contrario el príncipe Sasuke se enojara con nosotras.

-Obachan, gomen nasai, es que estoy muy preocupado por Sasuke ttebayo

-Te entiendo, pero recuerda que, tanto Sasuke como Kidadakas son hijos de Tefnut y de el dios de la guerra, ellos no son fáciles de vencer

-Pero en todo este tiempo no he sabido nada del teme ttebayo.

-No te preocupes, en menos de lo que crees recibiremos noticias de ellos, ya veras –suspire pesadamente

-Eso espero ttebayo

-Bueno, tengo que irme –me dijo –Tengo que reunirme con el resto de las ancianas, nos veremos después Naruto

-Hai.

**YoukoSaiyoLizerg-chan**

_**Kidadakas's POV**_

Era de noche cuando llegamos a lo que anteriormente era la sala del trono, el lugar estaba destrozado, había sangre, restos de comida, basura y demás cosas por todo el lugar, hice una mueca de asco.

-Son peores que Dionicio.

-Vaya, no sabia que tendríamos visitas

-Itachi –dije molesta al ver a mi odiado medio hermano en el trono que pertenecía a Dánae a su lado se encontraba una persona cubierta por una gruesa capa negra y su rostro por una capucha.

-Kidadakas, Radamantis, no esperaba que llegaran hasta aquí.

-Se acabo cazador, todos los tuyos han muerto bajo el filo de nuestra espada

-Querida "hermanita", ¿Crees que me interesa? –Su maldita voz sonaba divertida, se levanto del trono para colocarse detrás de aquel ser, lo abrazo por la espalda, colocando su cabeza en el hombro de este –No, este guerrero es mucho mejor que todos esos mortales insignificantes –Hice una mucha de asco, detestaba a ese bastardo y sus delirios de grandeza –Este guerrero, es un ser único, nacido de un dios y una inmortal –Abrí los ojos al máximo, no podía ser, no.

-Sa… Sasuke…. –El infeliz sonrío victorioso

-Así es "hermanita", nuestro pequeño hermano ha decidido unirse al bando ganador –dijo sin separarse de mi hermano ni un centímetro –¿Y sabes que mas? –me pregunto –Ha decidido unirse a mi como mi pareja.

Aquello me lleno de fuera, eso no podía ser mas que una vulgar mentira, mi hermano amaba a Naruto, la creación misma había aceptado su unión, lo que significaba que ambos se pertenecían y yo no iba a permitir que ese bastardo se metiera entre ellos.

-¡Mientes! –le grite furiosa, saque mi espada y me lance contra el sin siquiera pensarlo

-¡Detente! –me grito Radamantis, pero ya era tarde, ya me encontraba a pocos centímetros de ellos, pero entonces.

-Sa…Sasuke –Mi hermano había desenfundado su espada y con esto evito que el filo de la mía tocara a ese bastardo a el, aquel movimiento tan rápido había hecho que la capa que lo cubría se cayera permitiéndome ver su rostro y sus ojos carentes de vida –Hermano… Por favor reacciona, no quiero hacerte daño.

-Que ilusa eres –hablo Itachi –El ahora solo me obedece a mi y nadie mas –solto una risa propia de un demente.

**YoukoSaiyoLizerg-chan**

_**YoukoSaiyo's POV**_

La pelea entre ambos hermanos había comenzado, por un lado Kidadakas hacia hasta lo imposible por no herir a su hermano y hacerlo entrar en razón pero Sasuke no le hacia las cosas nada fáciles.

Mientras tanto, Itachi se deleitaba con las suplicas inútiles de la amazona y de sus intentos por no lastimar al menor y de no ser lastimada, por otro lado, el peliverde, uno de los encargados de juzgar las almas de los mortales cuando morían se mantenía tan solo como espectador, aunque de vez en cuando dándole algún consejo a la ojinegra, cosa que solo divertía mas al cazador.

-Sasuke… Reacciona, le prometiste a Naruto regresar con el –la voz del lobo sonaba desesperada

-¿Quién es Naruto? –pregunto Itachi con tono de celos

-Na-ru-to… -Por unos instantes, Sasuke pareció reaccionar, una lagrima resbalo por la comisura de su ojo

-Si, Naruto, tu esposo

El azabache comenzó a sufrir terribles dolores de cabeza, imágenes de Naruto venían a su mente, Naruto sonriendo, Naruto sonrojado.

-¡Sasuke mata a esa zorra! –le grito Itachi furioso, las palabras de la amazona lo habían sacado de sus casillas

Sin embargo Sasuke no le escuchaba, el agudo dolor y las voces en su cabeza lo estaban volviendo loco.

-¡¡Argg!! –soltó un fuerte grito de agonía y dolor para luego caer al suelo perdiendo el conocimiento.

-Ahora… Solo somos tu y yo –hablo Kidadakas en tono amenzante

-Como quieras hermanita… Por fin podré deshacerme de ti.

-Radamantis… Saca a Sasuke de aquí –le pidió segundos antes de lanzarse contra Itachi, empezado su cuenda batalla

El juez del inframundo asintió mientras tomaba a Sasuke como si de un saco de papas se tratara mas no se fue, sus ordenes eran salvar a ambos hermanos y eso haría.

**YoukoSaiyoLizerg-chan**

_**Itachi's POV**_

La maldita zorra había hecho que mi juguete saliera de mi control y eso no se lo iba a perdonar, este seria el momento en que saldaría cuantas con ella por lo sucedido hace siglos.

-Maldita perra desgraciada

**YoukoSaiyoLizerg-chan**

_**Radamantis' POV**_

La pequeña loba e Itachi habían comenzado su pelea, seguramente, esta vez si terminarían la pelea que dejaron inconclusa hace poco mas de dos siglos.

-¡Cuidado! –le grite a la pequeña, pero mi grito en vez de ayudarla, la distrajo ocasionando que la espada de Itachi le atravesara el hombro con su espada.

-Argg –la mueca de dolor de la pequeña loba y la de satisfacción del cazador era en lo único que podía pensar, deje al pichón en el suelo con claras intenciones de ir en su ayuda, pero no fue necesario ella le propino una patada, alejándolo de si, su respiración era entrecortada, pero seguramente no se daría por vencida.

-Si tengo… que… morir… Te llevare…. Conmigo…cazador

La pequeña loba se lanzo contra Itachi nuevamente en lo que seguramente seria la ultima jugada de alguno de los dos.

**YoukoSaiyoLizerg-chan**

_**Lizerg-chan's POV**_

El tiempo pareció detenerse, ambos, Itachi y Kidadakas permanecían frente a frente, como si se abrazaran, de pronto, un espasmo recorrió el cuerpo de la pelinegra, segundos después, Itachi caía de espaldas con una herida de muerte en el pecho, la amazona se dejo caer de rodillas, respirando con dificultad.

-Bien hecho pequeña loba –le dijo el dios con una sonrisa en los labios

-Como… Sasuke…

-No te preocupes por el pequeña loba, el pichón esta bien, solo esta inconciente –La amazona suspiro aliviada

-Dijiste que me quedaría sola en cuanto encontrara a mi hermano –El dios tan solo sonrio.

-La pelea era demasiado divertida como para perdérmela –mintió –Anda, tu caballo seguramente esta esperándote como dices

Kidadakas se levanto del suelo como pudo y tomo a su hermano en brazos, aguantando el terrible dolor de su hombro y sacando fuerzas de donde no tenía.

Había sido una victoria agridulce, pero una victoria al fin y al cabo, con la muerte del líder de los cazadores, la paz retornaría a la nación nuevamente, aunque algo le preocupaba a la princesa de las amazonas, Su hermano, ¿Se recuperaría de lo que sea que ese bastardo le había hecho? ¿Estaría libre de esas ataduras?

_Continuara…_

**YoukoSaiyoLizerg-chan**

**Moiras**: Hijas de Zeus y Temis. Son tres: Cloto, la hilandera; Láquesis, la suerte y Átropo, la inflexible. Miden la vida de los seres humanos con un hilo que la primera hila, la segunda devana y la tercera corta cuando llega la muerte. Tanto los dioses como los hombres estan sometidos a ellas y solo Zeus puede retrasar, pero no impedir los dictados de las Moiras.

**Arion**: Caballo mítico por su velocidad. Hijo de Poseidón, transformado en caballo y de Deméter, transformada en yegua

**Dionisio**: Hijo de Zeus y Sémele. Dios del vino .Durante su niñez, fue implacablemente perseguido por la celosa Hera. Siendo adolescente, descubrió la forma de hacer vino con el fruto de la viña. Ya adulto, se instaló en el Olimpo Sentándose el lugar que le cediera Hestia. Fue el esposo de Ariadna, después de que Teseo la abandonara

**Radamantis**: Hijo de Zeus y Europa. Hermano de Minos y de Sarpedón. Tras proclamarse Minos rey de Creta, Radamantis fue designado por Poseidón juez de la isla. Fue tan acertado el código que desarrolló, que le fue entregado el gobierno de las isla Cíclades para evitar que los cretenses lo prefirieran en el trono. Una de las tradiciones lo hace esposo de Alcmena, al final de su vida. En el Hades ejerce de juez de los muertos junto a Minos y a Éaco.

**Dánae**: Hija de Acrisio y Eurídice, soberanos de Argos. La muchacha había sido encerrada por su padre para evitar que tuviese descendencia, pues un oráculo le había vaticinado que moriría a manos de su nieto. Pero Zeus en forma de lluvia dorara se introdujo en los aposentos de la joven y juntos engendraron a Perseo. Cuando se enteró del nacimiento del infante, Acrisio arrojó a su hija y a su nieto en un arcón al mar. Fueron rescatados por un pescador llamado Dictis.

**Aclaración: **Radamantis le llama pequeña loba a Kidadakas y pichón a Sasuke haciendo referencia a la constelación bajo la que nacieron ambos, es en cierta forma una forma cariñosa que utiliza el dios para referirse a ambos hermanos.

**Importante**

Lizerg-chan: Estamos buscando un BETA, es decir una persona que me ayude a corregir los errores o mejor dicho horrores XD de dedo en los capítulos, solo una condición muy simple.

YoukoSaiyo: Al darte el documento para revisión, cambiarás exclusivamente los errores, nada de agregar cosas fuera de lo escrito, cambiar otras o alterar el formato, a menos que me digan con anticipación y crea que me parezca bueno para el fiction, al publicar la corrección pondré el nombre del BETA en la descripción.

Lizerg-chan: Quienes estén interesados en ayudarnos con esto, por favor contáctenos a cualquiera de nuestros correos o bien por review

YoukoSaiyo: Gracias y esperamos les gustara el Fic sino ya saben, pídanlo y golpeo a Lyz

Lizerg-chan: ¬¬ Ya se me hacia raro que tardaras tanto

YoukoSaiyo: XD Nos vemos, Sayonara.


	13. Despertar x Las alas rotas del fenix

Capitulo 5

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Kishimito-sama, este fic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión

**Parejas**: SasuxNaru y otras

**Aclaraciones y Advertencia**: Este es AU (Universo alterno) Contiene Yaoi, Yuri, Tortura, Rape (Violación) y esta ambientado en la mitología griega, específicamente en la mitología de las amazonas

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Capitulo ****13.- Desperta x Las alas rotas del Fénix x Nueva aliada.**

_**Naruto's POV**_

Era más de media noche, a esa hora, no había ningún alma en todo el palacio, o eso era lo que se esperaba.

-Kyuu.

-Shhh, Kyuubi no hagas ruido o nos escucharan ttebayo –le dijo en un susurro al zorrito que se encontraba en su cabeza.

-¿Quién le escuchara majestad? –habló una voz a su espalda ocasionando que Naruto soltara un fuerte grito.

-Ga-Garra-san, me ha asustado ttebayo.

-Alteza esta es la novena vez que intenta escapar en sólo dos días.

-Yo... Gomen nasai Garra-san, demo estoy muy preocupado por Sasuke ttebayo.-

El lobo suspiró.

-Comprendo su majestad, pero no debe preocuparse, si el príncipe se encontrara en peligro ya nos habríamos enterado.

-Pero es que tengo un mal presentimiento ttebayo.

-No debe preocuparse alteza, si sus majestades estuvieran en algún peligro le aseguro que ya nos abríamos enterado.

-Demo...

-Si me promete que ya no intentara escapar, en el próximo enlace con Puerto Delfín pediré que me comuniquen con el príncipe Sasuke para que pueda hablar con él.

-Está bien ttebayo –respondió un desanimado rubio.

-Entonces vaya a descansar.

-Hai

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_**Kidadakas's POV**_

Tan pronto amaneció me dirigí a la enfermería a ver como se encontraba mi hermano, pero ni bien había tocado el botón para de la puerta automática esta abrió permitiéndome ver a la encargada de la enfermería.

-Wu Zetian –ella era miembro de la tribu del jade, era de ojos rasgados, piel clara cabello negro y lacio -¿Cómo está mi hermano?

-Tsunade-sama lo está revisando en estos momentos.

-Ya veo.

-Es mejor que vaya a dormir princesa, hace unas horas que su cuerpo sanó, podría recaer.

-Estaré bien siempre y cuando sepa de mi hermano –Wu suspiró derrotada creo que ya sea acostumbrado a mi terquedad.

-Bien, pero estoy segura que Tsunade-sama le regañará.

-No te preocupes –le dije mientras la hacía un lado para entrar a la enfermería.

Adentro se encontraba mi hermano, recostado en una cama, parecía dormido, estaba conectado a una serie de aparatos, a su lado se encontraba una rubia de grandes pechos y ojos miel, ella era.

-Ah, Kidadakas, le permití a Dragonel cuidarte en tu habitación con la promesa de que no te dejaría salir –dijo en tono molesta.

Tsunade era la mas joven del concejo de ancianas, reina de la tribu de la hoja, una guerrera formidable con una fuerza sobre humana, una doctora inigualable a la que le debíamos la mayoría de los avances médicos y no era para menos, pues ella, era la hija de Apolos con una de las sanadoras mas importantes en la historia amazónica y también, mi maestra.

-Pero ya me siento mejor.

-Tus heridas podrán haber sido tratadas y cicatrizadas pero te recuerdo que llegaste con una grave desnutrición y anemia y…

-Ya me encuentro mejor, sólo necesitaba una buena comida y un lecho cómodo para descansar.

-Y una sesión de sexo desenfrenado con tu esposa –agregó ocasionándome un fuerte sonrojo.

-¡Tsunade! –protesté -¿Cómo se encuentra mi hermano?

-Cada vez me sorprende mas el poder de curación de ustedes dos, pero…

-¿Pero? –pregunté preocupada.

-Tal parece que esa habilidad sólo ayuda a sus cuerpos y no a sus mentes.

-¿A qué te refieres? ¿Qué tiene mi hermano?

-Tal parece que de alguna forma, el cerebro de Sasuke a detenido la mayoría de las funciones, menos las que le ordenan a los demás órganos continuar funcionando, es algo así, por lo cual él se encuentra en un coma profundo del cual no he podido sacarlo, tal parece que es por un trauma causado por una violación… -Ella guardó silencio unos minutos tratando de encontrar las palabras para continuar –Kida, es muy difícil decir esto pero tal vez tu hermano no despierte nunca.

Me deje caer de rodillas mientras las lágrimas salían de mis ojos cada vez más abundantes, lloré, lloré como una niña pequeña, lloré como nunca en mi vida lo había hecho sin importarme nada, mi orgullo, que me vieran, nada.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_**Naruto's POV**_

Me encontraba sentado en una de las bancas de los jardines de palacio de donde se podía ver el puerto, suspiré pesadamente.

-Kyuu –Kyuubi dejó caer una pequeña pelota a mis pies mientras frotaba su cabecita contra mi pierna para que le hiciera caso y jugara con él.

-Gomen nasai Kyuubi –me disculpé –Pero es que no tengo muchas ganas de jugar ttebayo.

-Kyuu.

-¡Su majestad! –escuché la voz de dos chicas acercándose a mi, a una la reconocí, era Sakura-san, la otra era una joven rubia de cabello largo amarrado en una coleta alta con un mechón de cabello suelto al frente, sus ojos eran azules, como los míos.

-Eh, hola ttebayo.

-Alteza, permítame presentarme –habló la rubia –Soy la princesa Ino de clase guerrera de la tribu del jabalí, es un placer conocerlo.

-El placer es mío ttebayo –le respondí un poco confundido pues normalmente las amazonas de clase guerrera me dirigían una mirada de odio o hablaban de forma fría.

-Venimos por que la frentona y yo queremos ayudarle.

-No me digas frentona Ino-cerda –las dos chicas comenzaron a discutir sin que yo entendiera nada.

-Kyuu –chilló Kyuubi enojado haciendo que ambas se callaran.

-Pero que mono –dijo la rubia mientras abrazaba Kyuubi –Eres un amor, si lo eres, si lo eres.

Tanto a Sakura-san como a mi nos salió una enorme gota, ¿En verdad ella era una princesa de clase guerrera ttebayo?

-Bueno, la razón de haber venido a verlo es que queremos ayudarle –dijo Ino-san aún con Kyuubi en sus brazos.

-¿Ayudarme?

-Si –esta vez fue Sakura-san quien hablo –Yo… Antes que nada quiero pedirle una disculpa, me comporte como una niña tonta y mal criada, sabia que Sasuke jamás me haría caso y aun así le seguí insistiendo aun después de que el se casó con usted –me dijo –Por eso le ayudaremos a ir a Puerto Delfín.

-¿Cómo? –le pregunte –Ya he intentado varias veces escapar del palacio pero Garra-san siempre me encuentra ttebayo.

-No se preocupe por ese pequeño detalle –dijo Ino-san moviendo una de sus manos de arriba abajo como restándole importancia al asunto.

Nos quedamos largo rato hablando, principalmente de lo que teníamos que hacer para escapar sin que Garra-san se diera cuenta.

-Alteza.

-Garra-san.

-Me alegra vez que ya tiene amigas su alteza –me dijo sonriendo –Es un placer verlas, princesa Ino, Srta. Sakura.

-Garra, ¿Cómo sigue la reina madre? –le pregunto Ino-san.

-No ha mejorado ni empeorado –le respondió.

-Ya veo.

Por un momento un incómodo silencio nos envolvió.

-Kyuu.

-Bueno, será mejor que nos vayamos ya, aún tengo que continuar con mi entrenamiento.

-Y yo tengo mucho que estudiar –dijo Sakura-san levantándose al igual que Ino-san –Nos veremos después príncipe.

-Me alegra que ellas sean sus amigas su majestad –me dijo Garra una vez las chicas se fueron.

-¿Las conoces ttebayo?

-Si, son muy buenas chicas, aunque algo locas –Garra-san sonrío –Cuando eran pequeñas solían pelearse por los afectos del príncipe Sasuke, pero con forme fueron creciendo, la princesa Ino dejo esa obsesión y se hizo amiga de su alteza, cuando el príncipe iba a la tribu del jabalí, era la princesa Ino quien se encargaba de el personalmente, entrenaban juntos o simplemente hablaban o jugaban un poco.

-Ya veo…

-Bueno…. Es mejor que comencemos con su entrenamiento.

-Hai

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Lizerg-chan's POV**

Habían pasado varios días y la condición de Sasuke seguía igual, no mejoraba pero tampoco empeoraba, en todo ese tiempo, su hermana se mantuvo a su lado, nadie, ni siquiera Dragonel había sido capaz de convencerla de ir a descansar por lo menos unas horas, le hablaba incesantemente, dándole palabras de aliento y diciéndole cuanto lo necesitaban, de lo mucho que lo amaban.

-Sasuke... Por favor, despierta, por favor, Naruto te necesita –Kidadakas tenia una de las manos de su hermano entre las suyas mientras algunas lágrimas salían de sus ojos –Oye, ¿Recuerdas cuando tuviste edad para aprender a cabalgar?, nuestra madre te dio un hermoso potro de color blanco, pero te molestaste porque tu querías uno negro y como no te cumplieron tu deseo... Incendiaste el establo por eso... –sonrió con tristeza -Recuerdo que mamá en vez de molestarse le dio mucha gracia y al final te terminó cumpliendo tu deseo, ¿Recuerdas cuando viste por primera vez a Bucéfalo?(1) –le preguntó –Era el primer hijo de Arion, fuiste el único que pudo montarlo y al único que acepta cerca aún ahora.

Pasaron unos minutos en los que Kidadakas guardó silencio, para luego hablar nuevamente.

-Sasuke, por favor, Naruto te necesita, le prometiste que volverías a él –le recordó –Tú jamás has roto una promesa, por favor, no lo hagas ahora.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_**Naruto's POV**_

Sakura-san, Ino-san, Kyuubi y yo nos encontrábamos en el barco de Danna-san, estaba un poco inquieto y preocupado, en parte por haber escapado y engañado a Garra-san, pero mayormente lo estaba por que tenía un mal presentimiento acerca de Sasuke.

-No se preocupe alteza, ya verá que el príncipe se encuentra bien –me aseguró Ino-san.

-Onegai, ya les he pedido que solo me llamen Naruto ttebayo.

-Lo siento –se disculpó llevándose una mano a la nuca, cerró un ojo y sacó un poco la lengua –Creo que es la costumbre.

-¿Creen que Garra-san no se ha dado cuenta de mi ausencia ttebayo?

-Para nada... No creo... –dijo Sakura-san.

-Pues yo si lo creo –dijo una voz conocida para todos.

-¡GA-GARRA!

-¿Co-cómo llego hasta aquí ttebayo?

-Eso no importa, ahora mismo le diré a Danna que nos regrese inmediatamente a Temisquira.

-¡¡No!! –dije con decisión.

-Majestad entienda que es muy peligroso para usted…

-Garra-san –lo interrumpí –Puede hacer que regresemos pero no me daré por vencido y así sea nadando iré con Sasuke.

-Y nosotras seguiremos ayudándole

-Kyuu

Garra-san suspiró derrotado.

-Bien, su alteza usted gana.

-¡Arigato!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_**Lizerg-chan's POV**_

Kidadakas se había quedado profundamente dormida, aún con la mano de Sasuke entre las suyas, en ese momento, la enorme pantalla de la pared se encendió, mostrando a un mujer peliazul de ojos lila.

_-Princesa._

-¿Qué sucede? –le preguntó más dormida que despierta.

_-Siento molestarla, pero un barco proveniente de Te__misquira se está acercando._

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Sabes qué barco es?

_-__Es el Tartarus, su capitana es de tercera clase, Danna._

-Prepara comunicación con Tarturus, contestará en la sala de guerras.

-_Sí su alteza._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_**Sasuke's POV**_

Me encontraba flotando en la nada, sentía mucho frío, mis energías habían desaparecido por completo.

-¿Estoy muerto? –me pregunte –Naruto…. –cerré los ojos.

Me sentía muy cansado, me sentía cada vez mas pesado.

_-Sasuke… No te duermas…_ -alguien me llamaba, abrí los ojos con pesadez tratando de localizar a quien me llamaba.

-¿Quién es? –frente a mí, apareció mi madre, tenia un alo de luz a su alrededor y dos alas negras con algunas pequeñas partes en blanco, también resplandecientes –Madre...

-_Mi pequeño… Escucha… Aún no es tu momento, debes luchar por salir de este estado de muerte._

-Entonces… ¿Estoy muerto?

_-No… Aú__n tienes una oportunidad de salir de aquí._

-¿Y tú madre? –Ella me sonrío, se acerco a mí y beso mi frente.

_-El mal dentro de __mí ya ha sido sellado nuevamente, pero ha tomado mucha de mi energía._

-Pero, ¿Te pondrás bien?

_-__Por supuesto que sí mi niño_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_**Kidadakas's POV**_

Establecí comunicación con Danna para que me explicara el por qué había desobedecido mis órdenes directas, lo que no me esperaba es ver a Garra y Naruto con ella.

-Garra, por su bien, espero que tú y Danna tenga una buena explicación del por qué desobedecieron órdenes directas –les dije molesta.

-Kida, no te enojes con ellos, fui yo quien los convenció de venir ttebayo.

-Naruto, entiende que es muy peligroso.

-Lo sé, pero quiero ver a Sasuke –al escuchar ese nombre la poca fortaleza que me quedaba comenzó a derrumbarse -¿Sucede algo? –me preguntó preocupado, seguramente se dio cuenta de mi expresión -¿Le sucedió algo a Sasuke ttebayo?

-No… Él… Él está en una misión de reconocimiento –le mentí –La guerra casi termina y Sasuke está buscando los lugares donde pudieron ocultarse los cazadores que quedan.

-Demo…

-Danna –lo interrumpí.

-¿Si princesa?

-Tienes una hora para permanecer en Puerto Delfín, en cuanto lleguen tú y yo hablaremos seriamente –le dije –Eso también va por ti Garra.

-Como ordene su majestad.

Corte la comunicación, pero ni bien me había levantado cuando la pantalla se encendió nuevamente.

-Kidadakas –era Tsunade.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Necesito que vayas a la enfermería cuanto antes es tu hermano.

Salí corriendo rumbo a la enfermería, lo que vi no me agrado para nada, Sasuke estaba sufriendo un ataque, su cuerpo se convulsionaba y las máquinas a las que estaba conectado emitían un molesto ruido, de pronto, todo se calmó.

-Tsunade, ¿Qué sucedió?

-Tuvo algunas complicaciones, pero estará bien.

-¿Estas segura? –le pregunté preocupada.

-Sí, no se como lo hizo, pero sus funciones cerebrales son mayores ahora, es posible que pronto despierte.

-Gracias a las diosas –suspiré aliviada.

-Ve a descansar, lo necesitas

-No, me quedaré aquí hasta que despierte.

-Bien, si surge algún cambio avísame de inmediato.

-Sí, y gracias.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_**Sasuke's POV**_

Abrí lentamente los ojos, intente mover mi mano izquierda, pero sentí un peso en ella, giré la cabeza para ver que era lo que me impedía mover el brazo y encontré a Kida a mi lado, parecía estar dormida.

-Ki-Kida… -se removió un poco para luego incorporarse.

-Sasuke… -sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas para luego echarse en mi regazo y llorar como una pequeña dejándome sorprendido pues nunca en mi vida la había visto llorar.

-Kida…

-Tranquilo no te esfuerces –me dijo mientras acariciaba mi cabello –Me tenías muy preocupada.

-Lo siento.

-No importa –me dijo con una sonrisa –Escucha, Naruto viene en camino, llegará a puerto en una hora.

-¿El lo sabe? –le pregunté asustado de que supiera lo que me había pasado.

-No, le dije que estabas en una misión de reconocimiento pero es tan obstinado que convenció a Garra y Danna para que lo ayudaran –me comentó –En fin, no te preocupes, solo Tsunade y yo sabemos lo que te sucedió –desvíe la mirada, no quería que mi hermana me viera –No te preocupes nadie mas lo sabrá-me dijo después de besar mi frente –Ahora descansa, tengo que recibir a Naruto.

Kida salió de la habitación dejándome solo, no, no quería que nadie más se me acercara, me sentía sucio, una basura, no sabia que haría cuando Naruto estuviera frente a mi, ¿Cómo reaccionaria?

-Déjate de lamentaciones –escuché una voz a los pies de la cama, al instante, apareció una mujer de larga cabellera negra, piel del morena, ojos negros, vestida un traje de una sola pieza negro que resaltaba un mas su escultural cuerpo, tenía dos alas, como las de mi madre, sólo que las de ella tenían las puntas en blanco.

-¿Quién eres?

-Mi nombre es Andrómeda y desde ahora en adelantes tú y yo estaremos unidos, te guste o no –sentencio cruzándose de brazos.

Fruncí el seño molesto, ¿Quién se creía que era para decir tal cosa? Esperaba averiguarlo pronto.

_Continuara…_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**BUCÉFALO**: Nombre del caballo de Alejandro Magno. Su nombre significa "Cabeza de buey", apodo que al parecer recibió el animal por el aspecto redondeado de su cara y la considerable anchura de su frente, donde además resplandecía una mancha blanca en forma de estrella. Bucéfalo fue la montura de Alejandro desde que éste contaba con la edad de 12 años, a raíz de que lo conociera mientras presentaban diversos caballos ante su padre el rey Filipo II de Macedonia para que los comprara. Fue entonces cuando, según narra la leyenda, el caballo comenzó a mostrarse tosco y salvaje, relinchando y lanzando coces por doquier, sin que nadie lograra apaciguarlo. Fue entonces cuando sólo el joven Alejandro logró montar al caballo, momento que haría pronunciar a su padre la célebre frase: "Hijo, búscate un reino que se iguale a tu grandeza, porque Macedonia es pequeña para tí." Dícese que desde entonces, Bucéfalo sí permitió ser cuidado por los sirvientes de Alejandro, pero que sólo se dejaba montar por él.  
Acompañó desde ese día a Alejandro Magno por toda su campaña en Asia, hasta que murió a los 30 años por las heridas sufridas en la batalla del río Jhelum en el año 327 a. de C. Alejandro honró la memoria de la batalla fundando la ciudad de Nicea, "Ciudad de la Victoria". Cerca de allí, hacia el poniente, fundó la ciudad de Bucéfala, en honor de su noble caballo. Se cree que este sitio está localizado frente al moderno pueblo de Jhelum, en la provincia del Punjab, al noreste del actual Pakistán.


	14. Rechazo

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Kishimito-sama, este fic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Kishimito-sama, este fic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión

**Parejas**: SasuxNaru y otras

**Aclaraciones y Advertencia**: Este es AU (Universo alterno) Contiene Yaoi, Yuri, Tortura, Rape (Violación) y esta ambientado en la mitología griega, específicamente en la mitología de las amazonas

**Beta: **Yue

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Capitulo 14.- Rechazo.**

_Kida salió de la habitación dejándome solo, no, no quería que nadie más se me acercara, me sentía sucio, una basura, no sabía que haría cuando Naruto estuviera frente a mí, ¿Cómo reaccionaria?_

_-Déjate de lamentaciones –escuché una voz a los pies de la cama, al instante, apareció una mujer de larga cabellera negra, piel del morena, ojos negros, vestida un traje de una sola pieza negro que resaltaba aún mas su escultural cuerpo, tenía dos alas, como las de mi madre, sólo que las de ella tenían las puntas en blanco._

_-¿Quién eres?_

_-Mi nombre es Andrómeda y desde ahora en adelantes tú y yo estaremos unidos, te guste o no –sentenció cruzándose de brazos._

_Fruncí el seño molesto, ¿Quién se creía que era para decir tal cosa? Esperaba averiguarlo pronto._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-¿Qué quieres? ¿Cómo entraste? –le preguntó el azabache tratando de incorporarse pero su cuerpo estaba entumecido.

-De ti nada, en realidad no era a ti a quien esperaba ver –le respondió la mujer con los brazos cruzados –En cuanto a cómo entré, pues simplemente aparecí.

-Si no era a mí a quien buscas... ¿Entonces a quién?

-Tefnut.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kidadakas se encontraba en el puerto esperando a que Naruto y los demás desembarcaran, a su lado se encontraba Dragonel que no se había despegado de su lado desde que esta abandono la enfermería.

-Kida, no seas mujer severa –le pidió su esposa.

-Lo siento Dragonel, aunque me lo pidas tú es algo que dudo que pueda cumplir –la mujer suspiró pesadamente, rezando por que su amante no fuese tan severa, especialmente con Naruto.

Pasaron algunos minutos en total silencio, hasta que el grupo desembarcó, Danna y Garra en su forma humana, al frente, Naruto entre Sakura e Ino y Kyuubi en el hombro de su amo, venían unos pasos detrás de ellos.

-Kida, me da gusto verte ttebayo –dijo el rubio abrazándolo, sin embargo la azabache no le respondió el gesto por lo que el ojiazul se separó de ella inmediatamente.

-Su majestad –intentó hablar Ino antes de ser interrumpida.

-A todas las princesas de las tribus se les ordenó permanecer en Temisquira o en su defecto en islas cercanas hasta que se dijera lo contrario, pero tú Ino... Desobedeciste una orden directa mía -¿Sabes lo que eso te costará?

-Lo sé y lo acepto –respondió la rubia.

-Espera Kida, la culpa no es de ella, es mía ttebayo.

-Dragonel –la llamó sin prestarle atención al rubio.

-¿Si? –preguntó la aludida.

-Lleva a Naruto y a las demás a las habitaciones que preparamos para ellos –le dijo en tono molesto –Mientras tanto yo hablaré con Danna y Garra.

-Pero Kida... –intentó protestar el rubio.

-Es una orden Dragonel –lo interrumpió tajante.

-Si Kidadakas –dijo la mujer –Vamos.

Los tres más jóvenes no tuvieron otra alternativa que seguir a la princesa de la tribu dragón.

-Danna, prepara todo porque partan lo antes posible –le dijo en tono de orden –Garra, acompáñame necesito hablar contigo a solas.

-Si princesa –le respondió el lobo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kidadakas llevó a Garra a una de las salas del complejo para poder hablar tranquilamente con él, ahí, el lobo le explicó los extraños sueños que el rubio había tenido y para sorpresa de este, la azabache le informó lo que había pasado semanas atrás.

-Será mejor que hable con Naruto –habló Kida después de un rato de silencio –Estoy sumamente preocupada, Garra.

-Majestad, con todo respeto, no creo que sea tan grave que ustedes fuesen prisioneros.

-No es sólo eso –le dijo cabizbaja.

-¿Princesa? –el lobo comenzaba a asustarse pues la azabache comenzó a derramar algunas lágrimas.

-Itachi... Ese maldito –los dientes de Kida estaban apretados al igual que sus puños y la molestia se podía escuchar en su voz y sus ojos destellaban con la furia –se atrevió a profanar el cuerpo de mi hermano.

El lobo estaba sin habla, no sabía que decir, aquello le había caído como un balde de agua fría, deseaba tener al bastardo que se había atrevido a tocar a su príncipe y destrozar al que se había atrevido de la peor forma posible, suspiró para tratar de tranquilizarse un poco.

-Eso es algo que solo le corresponde decir al príncipe –le dijo –Por el momento sólo dígale al príncipe Naruto lo que sucedió, pero, no entre en detalles.

-Tienes razón, yo no soy la indicada para decírselo, aún así –la amazona se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos.

-Es mejor que se tranquilice antes –le sugirió el lobo.

-Sí… Yo… Lo intentaré.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Naruto se encontraba en su habitación dando vueltas como león enjaulado, quería buscar a Sasuke, pero no podía ni siquiera salir de ese lugar pues la puerta estaba custodiada por dos amazonas armadas y ni hablar de salir por la ventana pues no había tal, era solo una caja de cuatro paredes con una sola salida.

-Sasuke… -murmuró el rubio.

-Kyuu –el pequeño zorro estaba preocupado por su amo pues este se encontraba muy deprimido.

La puerta se abrió, dejando entrar a Kidadakas quien en esos momentos tenía puesta su máscara como una manera de evitar que el rubio mirara el dolor que había en sus ojos.

-Kida…

-Naruto, siento haberte hecho esperar –se disculpó la azabache.

-No importa –le aseguró el rubio -¿Dónde está Sasuke ttebayo?

-Naruto, siéntate –le ordenó –Hay algo que necesito contarte.

-¿Le sucedió algo a Sasuke? –preguntó preocupado, casi al borde de la desesperación.

-Hace… unas semanas Sasuke y yo fuimos hechos prisioneros, de los dos Sasuke fue el que se llevó la peor parte y estuvo en coma por un tiempo, pero ya ha despertado –dijo inmediatamente.

-Quiero verlo –pidió con la voz entre cortada –Onegai –Kida asintió con la cabeza.

-Acompáñame.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

En esos momentos Tsunade se encontraba revisando a Sasuke mientras este veía a su autonombrada "nueva sombra" de reojo con algo de molestia.

-¿Sucede algo Sasuke? –le preguntó la rubia.

-Quiero que la saques –le dijo molesto, Tsunade no comprendió, miró la habitación sin ver a nadie.

-Creo que el coma te afectó demasiado Sasuke, aquí sólo nos encontramos nosotros.

_-Olvídalo niño, solo tú puedes verme _–le aseguró la morena _–Si no quieres que te tomen de loco deja de decir que estoy aquí._

-Hn –gruñó por lo bajo el azabache.

-Bueno, parece que estás bien, a acepción de tus raras visiones, pero eso puede ser solo pasajero.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose llamó la atención de la mujer encontrándose con Kidadakas y junto con Naruto, este último llamo la atención de la rubia.

-Tsunade, te presento a Naruto, es el esposo de Sasuke.

-Mucho gusto –dijo la rubia –Soy Tsunade reina de la tribu de la hoja.

-Yo soy Uzumaki Naruto ttebayo.

-Tsunade, salgamos, necesito hablar contigo-esta asintió.

Ambas mujeres abandonaron la habitación dejando a la pareja a solas, Naruto se acercó un poco a la cama donde se encontraba Sasuke y en un impulso se lanzó a sus brazos, sintiendo como este temblaba y sudaba frío, se separó de él desconcertado, dándose cuenta del terror que había en esos ojos negros.

-¿Sasuke? –lo llamó preocupado por la reacción de este.

-Suéltame… -susurro angustiado.

-¿Qué?

-¡Que me sueltes! –gritó provocando que el ojiazul cayera al suelo a causa de la impresión -¡No quiero que me toques otra vez! –continuó gritando -¡Lárgate, Lárgate!

Los gritos alteraron a las dos mujeres que entraron como a la enfermería, Kidadakas para sostener a su hermano mientras que Tsunade le administraba un calmante que funcionó a los pocos segundos haciéndolo dormir.

-¿Naruto? –lo llamó Kidadakas.

El pobre rubio se encontraba en el suelo, llorando de forma desconsolada.

-¿Qué le sucede a Sasuke? –lloró Naruto mientras era abrazado por la azabache.

-Kida, llévate al chico –la aludida asintió.

La azabache se llevó al rubio de la habitación, la reacción de Sasuke lo había dejado en estado de shock, por lo que se dejo hacer sin oponer resistencia, murmuró un "Sasuke", antes de perder el conocimiento y caer en los brazos de Kidadakas, aquella escena era vista por la morena que ni siquiera había parpadeado desde que todo inició.

-_Será difícil _–murmuró –_El camino de aquí en adelante será difícil mocoso _–dijo mirando a Sasuke quien se encontraba profundamente dormido a causa del sedante, una ligera sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de la mujer –_Pero no estarás solo._

_Continuará…_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO


	15. Sanando las heridas

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Kishimito-sama, este fic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Kishimito-sama, este fic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión

**Parejas**: SasuxNaru y otras

**Aclaraciones y Advertencia**: Este es AU (Universo alterno) Contiene Yaoi, Yuri, Tortura, Rape (Violación) y esta ambientado en la mitología griega, específicamente en la mitología de las amazonas

**Beta: **Yue

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Capitulo 15.- Sanando las heridas**

Sasuke estaba sumido nuevamente en un profundo sueño, en la habitación sólo se encontraba él y el ángel de alas negras, el silencio era perturbado por el sonido de los aparatos a los que Sasuke estaba conectado.

La pelinegra agitó sus alas, se cruzó de brazos mientras se sentaba al lado del joven azabache, lo contempló por largo rato en silencio, sumida en sus propios pensamientos, hasta que finalmente se levantó, acarició el rostro del más joven apartando un mechón de cabello.

-Siempre me pregunte sobre el futuro de Tefnut después de lo que sucedió ese día –la mujer sonrió –Me alegro que la madre creación la recompensara con hijos –su semblante cambió a uno melancólico –Pero... ahora, la oscuridad se cierne sobre uno de ellos... pero no te preocupes hijo de Tefnut, yo te ayudaré a superar esa oscuridad.

Colocó un dedo en la frente de Sasuke, emitiendo una pequeña luz azul, cálida en la punta de este, al desaparecer, el azabache comenzó a abrir los ojos.

-¿Qué quieres? –le pregunto muy molesto una vez se despertó.

-Ayudarte –le respondió –El que esté aquí no es ninguna coincidencia –aseguró –La madre creación me trajo a ti por una razón y estoy segura que es por que tú me necesitas.

-Yo no necesito nada de ti –gruñó Sasuke, molesto –Así que lárgate y deja de molestarme de una jodida vez.

Sin embargo la mujer lo ignoró olímpicamente y en cambio se dedicó a mirar los ojos del príncipe, como si con eso pudiera leer sus pensamientos.

-Lo que... ese bastardo te hizo no cambia lo que eres.

Sasuke la miró con odio apretó los puños con furia para luego lanzarle un puñetazo a la mujer, pero como si de humo se tratara, la atravesó sin siquiera tocarla.

-No hagas que otros paguen por algo que fácilmente puedes controlar...

-¡Cállate! –le gritó furioso -¡Tú no tienes idea de lo que hablas!

-Tienes razón –la mirada de Andrómeda estaba lejos de ser de molestia a diferencia del tono de voz, sus ojos mostraban una profunda tristeza y dolor –No sé lo que es que te encadenen y te usen como un objeto –una lágrima abandonó los ojos de la mujer –Tú y yo nos parecemos más de lo que crees.

-Lárgate

-Lo siento, pero nos guste o no, es imposible separarnos.

Sasuke gruñó cosas in entendibles, se recostó nuevamente dándole la espalda a su "ángel de la guarda", se mantuvo en silencio por unos segundos antes de hablar nuevamente, sin dignarse a mirar a su acompañante.

-Hermes, si no te quitas ese estúpido disfraz te juro que te meto esas alas por el culo –la amenazó, esta vez, mirándola, desafiante, la mujer sonrió de medio lado con prepotencia mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Me divertirá mucho ver como lo intentas mocoso –la expresión de Andrómeda cambió, volviéndose dura e inexpresiva, como el de Sasuke –Yo soy Andrómeda de Cler, fiel sirviente de la madre creación y maestra de tu madre, aun cuando pudieras tocarme –dijo –Fácilmente podría matarte, mocoso.

-Pues hazlo –la retó.

-Si lo hiciera, te estaría haciendo un favor –Sasuke frunció el seño -¿Crees acaso que la muerte te dará el descanso que tu corazón necesita? –Siento desilusionarte, pero eso no pasará.

-¿Es que acaso no puedes?

-Eres el hijo de un dios y una inmortal, aun así tu vida apenas es un suspiro, una pequeña vela que puede apagarse con cualquier soplo de viento y eso es por que la inmortalidad se gana... –mencionó –Y tú, hijo de Tefnut y príncipe de las amazonas, no puedes morir por el simple hecho de que aun no es tu momento ni yo tu verdugo –finalizó.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Naruto se encontraba entre los brazos de Kidadakas, quien apenas unos minutos atrás, le había contado lo sucedido a Sasuke, por lo que en ese momento sentía rabia, furia, pero también, una inmensa tristeza, de esas que te oprimen el pecho y no te deja respirar.

-No es justo –lloró con mas fuerza –Sasuke no se merecía eso ttebayo.

-Lo sé, pero Naruto, escúchame –dijo mientras lo tomaba por los hombros alejándolo un poco de ella –Sasuke no debe saber que te lo he contado por que le prometí que no lo diría y ya lo conoces, creerá que le tienes lástima.

-Pero eso no es verdad ttebayo.

-Pero su orgullo es más grande que su razón –Naruto asintió dándole la razón a la amazona –Ten paciencia y las diosas te ayudarán.

-Arigato Kira ttebayo.

-Anda, es mejor que vayas a descansar, Danna partirá mañana y quiero que estés conmigo para despedirla.

Naruto la miró con una enorme sonrisa y los ojos iluminados de esperanza.

-Eso quiere decir...

-Así es, desde ahora permanecerás aquí, bajo mi custodia.

-¡Arigato Kida ttebayo! –exclamó abrazándola.

-Anda, ve a descansar.

-Hai... arigato –dijo nuevamente besando la mejilla de la mujer para luego irse.

Kidadakas se llevo una mano a la mejilla y sonrió con ternura murmurando un "niños"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sasuke escuchaba atentamente, aunque no lo aparentara, lo que Andrómeda le contaba, como mortal, ella también había sido violada por la persona que había jurado servir y había salido adelante y si ella pudo, ¿Por qué Sasuke no?

-Yo soy una asesina, mis manos están manchada con la sangre de tantos seres y mundos... mi corazón esta corrompido, por eso mis alas son de este color –explico agitando sus alas –Si un ser tan despreciable y bajo como yo, tiene la oportunidad de redimirse, tú puedes levantarte y resurgir de tus cenizas como el fénix que eres.

Sasuke guardó silencio pensando en lo dicho por la mujer, en ese momento el sonido de la puerta al abrirse lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Sasuke –era Naruto -¿Pu-puedo entrar ttebayo?

-Na-Naruto... –murmuró comenzando a temblar débilmente por alguna razón que no comprendía.

-Rompe el velo que cubre tus ojos –habló Andrómeda.

Las palabras de la mujer resonaban en su mente, aun así, el miedo irracional que sentía aumentaba cada vez más a medida que el rubio se acercaba, era ilógico, Sasuke amaba a Naruto por sobre todo, pero su cuerpo y aun su inconciente, lo rechazaba como si se tratara de la criatura más temible y horrible de todas.

-Sasuke... yo...

-Vete... –murmuró.

-¿Qué?

-¡Que te largues! –gritó histérico, sin poder controlarse.

Los ojos de Naruto se humedecieron a acusa del inminente llanto.

-Yo... gomen nasai –dijo antes de darle la espalda al azabache y salir corriendo.

El azabache se llevó las manos a la cabeza con una mueca de desesperación.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no puedo?

-La magia es muy fuerte –mencionó Andrómeda en tono casual –Aun en el mundo del que tu madre y yo veníamos donde la tecnología es sumamente avanzada, se cree en el poder de la magia y mucho más aquí, donde seres llamados dioses coexisten con los mortales.

-¿Qué me estas queriendo decir con eso?

-Creo que te has dado cuenta, tu miedo es irracional e imposible de controlar, eso es por que la magia que usaron para doblegar tu voluntad aun esta asiendo estragos en ti, pero eres fuerte y podrás afrontarlo.

-¿Cómo? –la mujer se colocó frente a él, flotando sobre la cama –La magia es ciertamente poderosa pero... no se compara con una cosa y esa es la voluntad y la tuya es muy fuerte, solo tienes que confiar en ti.

-No puedo.

-Eres un ser orgulloso, usa eso a tu favor –le aconsejo –Pero también necesitas algo de ayuda y te la daré –Andrómeda colocó nuevamente un dedo en la frente del azabache, esta vez, el color de la luz era de una tonalidad rojiza y más cálida que la anterior –He debilitado un poco las cadenas que te mantienen atrapado, pero solo tú puedes liberarte –Sasuke asintió –Tu cuerpo ya ha sanado –le dijo –Puedes levantarte y hacer que tu mente también sane, ve por aquel que es tu complemento.

Sasuke asintió, se quitó los aparatos sin mucho cuidado y salió de la cama, miró sobre su hombro a la pelinegra que aun se mantenía flotando sobre la cama.

-No te preocupes, no me moveré de aquí ni espiaré –prometió.

Sasuke asintió y salio de la habitación.

-Que la madre creación te ayude... hijo te Tefnut –murmuró la morena antes de desvanecerse en el aire, ahora era el turno de Sasuke de vencer aquello que lo mantenía atrapado, la pregunta era, ¿Lo logrará?

_Continuará..._


	16. El fénix renace

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Kishimito-sama, este fic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión

**Parejas**: SasuxNaru y otras

**Aclaraciones y Advertencia**: Este es AU (Universo alterno) Contiene Yaoi, Yuri, Tortura, Rape (Violación) y esta ambientado en la mitología griega, específicamente en la mitología de las amazonas

**Beta: **Usarechan

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Capitulo 16.- El fénix renace.**

_**Autora's POV**_

Sasuke caminaba por los pasillos del complejo, algunas amazonas lo miraban un tanto extrañadas, no todos los días se veía a alguien caminar por los pasillos de un complejo militar en bata de hospital, el azabache se detuvo a espaldas de una de ellas.

-¿Dónde esta la habitación de mi esposo? –le preguntó en tono serio.

-La princesa ordenó que utilizará su habitación, príncipe Sasuke.

El aludido volvió a retomar la marcha sin siquiera darle las gracias a la mujer.

Caminó unos metros más hasta quedar frente a su habitación, colocó su mano a un lado de la puerta, en el lector digital, al reconocerlo, la puerta se abrió automáticamente con un ligero zumbido y ahí estaba el rubio en la amplia cama, recostado boca abajo, su cuerpo presentaba pequeños espasmos, seguramente causados por el llanto.

-Na-Naruto… -Sasuke intentó por todos los medios que su voz no sonara temerosa o se quebrara, aun así no pudo evitar tartamudear ni tampoco que sonara inseguro.

-Naruto –esta vez su tono fue mas fuerte y menos inseguro –Naruto… -volvió a llamarlo, esta vez más fuerte.

-¿Sa-Sasuke? –pregunto finalmente el rubio, sus ojos estaban rojos y sus mejillas húmedas.

Inconcientemente, el azabache comenzó a temblar, aunque ya no sentía el terror de antes pero aun así sentía miedo y es que sus ojos le decían que el que tenía enfrente era Itachi, pero sus otros sentidos le decían que no, que era el rubio, su pareja eterna quien estaba frente a él, aun así sentía miedo, quería escapar, gritar, incluso matar.

"_Lo que... ese bastardo te hizo no cambia lo que eres" "Rompe el velo que cubre tus ojos" "Eres un ser orgulloso, usa eso a tu favor"_ las palabras de Andrómeda resonaban una y otra vez haciendo eco en su mente.

Mientras tanto, Naruto lo observaba sentado en la orilla de la cama, sus ojos estaban enrojecidos y sus mejillas húmedas a causa del llanto, esperando pacientemente a que Sasuke dijera o hiciera algo.

-Yo… -Sasuke apretó los puños fuertemente hasta el punto de lastimarse, cerro los ojos y comenzó a caminar hasta el rubio, se abalanzó a el abrazándolo como si su vida dependiera de ello y lloró, lloró como un niño pequeño, lloró por primera vez.

-Lo siento, lo siento –se disculpó una y otra vez el azabache.

-Sa… suke… -el rubio se encontraba en estado de shock y no era para menos, no todos los días el orgullo hecho hombre lloraba entre sus brazos pidiéndole perdón por algo que no había hecho.

-Baka… -lo regañó una vez se recuperó de aquel estado –Tú no tienes la culpa de nada, te amo.

-Y yo –respondió.

Se besaron apasionadamente compartiendo todo el amor y deseo que en esos momentos sentían, lentamente, el azabache fue recostando al rubio en la cama, besando cada parte del cuerpo que quedaba expuesta a sus deseos.

Dejando un camino mojado con saliva, el azabache siguió besando y mordisqueando el delicioso cuerpo moreno que tanto lo enloquecía. Sus labios buscaron los de su esposo, tomándolos en un apasionado beso mientras sus manos continuaban con caricias osadas dejando a Naruto excitado por más de aquella ambrosia que no hacia mas que volverlo loco.

-Naruto –murmuró el joven guerrero, separando sus labios de los del rubio para posteriormente jugar con el lóbulo de su oreja. Lamiéndolo, chupándolo, mordiéndolo como si fuera algún tipo de dulce delicioso de saborear.

Naruto gimió débilmente, abrazando al azabache por la cintura con sus piernas.

-Sa… Sasu… -un susurro, apenas eso fue lo que salió de sus labios. El azabache lo entendió bien, sabía lo que su kitsune necesitaba. Tomó las piernas del rubio colocándolas en sus hombros.

Naruto cerró los ojos fuertemente sintiendo algo duro y grande tratar de entrar en su cuerpo, sin preparación alguna. Contuvo la respiración, la presión creció y creció dentro de él, lentamente, deliciosamente.

Los ojos celestes se abrieron completamente y su espalda se arqueó cuando Sasuke entró en él repentinamente, dejando salir de sus labios semi abiertos un mudo grito de placer, mezclado con dolor.

El Uzumaki se prendó del hombro de Sasuke para ayudarse a levantarse y sentarse en su regazo. El azabache lo abrazó, besándolo fieramente, introduciendo su lengua en la boca del rubio y saboreando cada canto de aquella deliciosa cueva de placeres. Naruto paseó sus brazos en la suave espalda de su amante, cogiéndolo, arañando la pálida piel cada vez que el azabache entraba y salía, entraba y salía de su cuerpo, cada vez más rápido, cada vez más profundamente, compartiendo un sensual y excitante baile... aquellas firmes y certeras estocadas dentro de su cuerpo que de vez en cuando tocaban un punto especifico que lo hacían gritar y enloquecer del mas delicioso placer.

-Ahhh… Sasuke, dame mas… ahhh… si, te necesito ahhh no pares onegai ttebayo –gemía desesperadamente cegado por el placer y el deseo.

El azabache sonrío malicioso, salió de Naruto, y este dejó escapar un sonido de frustración al sentir su deseo suspendido. Sasuke lo cogió fuertemente de los brazos y levantándolo, colocándolo boca abajo haciendo que su pecho se apoyara sobre el colchón mientras sus pies tocaban el suelo. En esta posición el delicioso y bien formado trasero de Naruto estaba completamente expuesto a la voluntad del azabache, quien esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa mientras humedecía sus labios con su lengua.

-Te vez hermoso dobe.

-Cállate y házlo de una vez ttebayo –el azabache sonrió malicioso mientras se posisionaba detrás del rubio.

-¿Hacer que?

-Teme… onegai –rogó desesperado por atención.

Sasuke se agachó y lamió la ya dilatada entrada del rubio. Naruto sintió esos labios húmedos acariciando su sensible piel y se desesperó, quería a Sasuke dentro de él, y lo quería YA.

Sasuke siguió besándolo ascendentemente, por la columna, erizando la sudada piel morena disfrutando el sabor salado de esta, acariciando el necesitado cuerpo con el propio, hasta que su rostro se sumergió en la rebelde cabellera rubia y su miembro acarició la fisura dilatada con suavidad.

El kitsune tembló del placer y gimió el nombre de su esposo, no podía soportarlo más, su propio miembro rogaba por pronta atención.

Sasuke tomo a Naruto por la cintura y lo posicionó para penetrarlo lentamente.

Naruto sólo se estremecía, su respiración no era más que un pequeño hilo de aire, su boca estaba abierta permitiendo que un pequeño hilillo de saliva se escapara por la comisura de sus labios, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, mientras Sasuke entraba en él, lenta pero firmemente, hasta llenarlo completamente.

-Ah… Sasuke… -gimió el rubio completamente cegado por el placer.

Sasuke salió del rubio, solo para entrar con más fuerza, produciendo otro gemido. Y nuevamente, y otra vez. El azabache entraba y salía del cuerpo de su kitsune en una excitante agonía, Sasuke adoraba los sonidos que hacía Naruto cuando hacían el amor, eran tan eróticos, tan dulces y arrebatadoramente excitantes.

Naruto se contorcía de placer, mientras Sasuke entraba y salía de su cuerpo en un loco frenesí, frenesí en el que él también se encontraba... no iría a aguantar mucho tiempo, era demasiado, manos hábiles paseaban por todo su cuerpo, llenándolo de sensaciones enloquecedoras, haciéndolo ver las estrellas con cada embestida. Naruto no podía contener los sonidos que salían de su garganta, en su deliciosa agonía tomo un puñado de las sábanas y lo puso en su boca, mordiéndolo desesperadamente.

-Ni se te ocurra dobe… quiero oírte -murmuró sin parar, embistiendo en Naruto sin piedad.

Sacó las sábanas de su boca y gritó, cuando inesperadamente, Sasuke aumentó la fuerza y el ritmo de sus estocadas, rompiendo la resistencia en el cuerpo de Naruto, yendo aun más profundo, si es que era posible.

-Sasuke... –el rubio sollozaba con cada deliciosa embestida, sus ojos húmedos con lágrimas causadas por la excitación.

Sasuke estaba cerca, muy cerca, así que tomó el sexo de Naruto en sus manos aun más fuertemente y siguió estimulándolo diestramente. Eso fue todo lo que ambos pudieron soportar.

Naruto gritó el nombre de su amante mientras gozaba, su mente ya hacia tiempo que había dejado su cuerpo a causa del éxtasis que lo invadía.

El aroma de la pasión llenaba el ambiente. La presión dentro de su cuerpo era excesiva, como si una espada cortara su ser desde el centro dándole un inconmensurable placer. No podía soportarlo más, una era la más exquisita de las torturas, cada vez que Sasuke entraba y salía de su cuerpo el placer llegaba de una forma torrentosa que se mezclaba con todas las demás sensaciones y lo hacían desvariar en un mar de placeres.

Naruto gritaba, gemía y gimoteaba con cada embestida en su cuerpo, llevando al azabache hasta el límite en el que el placer y el dolor se mezclaban a tal punto de enloquecer.

-¡Ah! –nuevamente Naruto gritó cegado por el placer causado, sintió cómo su interior era llenado con la abundante semilla de su esposo que gozaba dentro de su cuerpo, deslizando aquel tibio líquido blanco por entre sus piernas, mientras que sus propio orgasmo manchaba la mano del azabache.

Sasuke salio de Naruto para acomodarse en la cama con el rubio entre sus brazos y dormir.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_**Kidadakas' POV**_

Me encontraba en mi despacho, junto con Dragonel, ambas estábamos serias, aun no podíamos digerir el informe que apenas unos minutos atrás; habíamos recibido la alarmante noticia de mujeres entre los cazadores.

-Es posible que la información sea falsa –habló Dragonel tal vez para tranquilizarme –Seguramente se trata de jóvenes amazonas que no recuerdan a su nación ni a sus hermanas.

-No creo, según Ariadna, en su mayoría, esas mujeres no presentan ningún rasgo genético compatible al nuestro, pero si al cazador.

-¿Significa que su ADN es imperfecto? –me preguntó, yo asentí.

-Es como nuestra cultura antes de que iniciara la era de la clonación.

-¿Qué haremos entonces? –cerré los ojos y suspiré.

-Artemiz me comunicó que llegaría al fuerte dentro de dos horas en compañía de las que se cree son las lideres de esas mujeres, además de amazonas que rescataron, ¿Me acompañarás? –Ella me sonrío, se sentó en mis piernas y se abrazo a mi cuello –Tú sabes que si.

Sonreí internamente, rompiendo el abrazo que nos unía para poder compartir un tierno y casto beso.

-Te amo –le susurre al oído para luego introducir mi lengua y jugar con la suya como si de una rica paleta se tratara.

-Mmmm, Kida –gimió cuando una de mis manos rozó su intimidad por debajo de su ropa –Este no… ahhh… es el mmmm, momento –me detuve en seco, haciendo puchero, sabía que ella tenía razón, aun así quería hacerla mía como tantas veces antes -¿No iras a ver a Sasuke? –me pregunto acurrucándose en mi pecho.

-Tienes razón, tengo que ir a verlo.

-Esa es mi linda cachorrita –sonrió mientras se levantaba de mi regazo, para mi desagrado –Yo te avisare si es que llegan.

-Bien, entonces te lo encargo –besé su frente y acaricié su rostro –Regresaré en…

-¡Kidadakas! –el grito que Tsunade soltó al entrar nos sobresalto a ambas.

-Tsunade, ¿Qué sucede? –le pregunte -¿A que viene tanto escándalo?

-Es Sasuke… -esas simples palabras fueron suficientes para alertarme.

-¿Qué le sucede a mi hermano?

-Ha desaparecido

-¡¿Qué?! –grité -¡¿Pero cómo es posible?!

-Kida tranquilízate por favor –me pidió Dragonel abrazándome.

-¡¿Cómo quieres que me calme?! –le grité tratando de separarme de ella –Sasuke no se encuentra bien.

-Kidadakas, tranquilízate, no ganas nada poniéndose en ese estado –me regaño.

-Tienes razón –dije –Lo siento, me dejé llevar.

-No te preocupes –Dragonel me sonrió –Tsunade, ¿Ya buscaste a Sasuke?

-Nadie puede salir o entrar de la enfermería sin que yo no lo sepa.

-Ya veo… computadora –un sonido parecido al tono de un celular se dejo escuchar mientras la enorme pantalla frente a nosotras se encendida mostrando la imagen de una joven en tercera dimensión –Localiza al príncipe Sasuke –le ordenó Dragonel.

La joven digital asintió desapareciendo para dar lugar a la escena donde Sasuke y Naruto se encontraban dormidos, solo cubiertos por las sabanas.

-Que alivio –mencioné dejándome caer en mi sillón.

-Ese mocoso –gruñó Tsunade con una gran vena en la cabeza –Ese maldito mocoso me las va a pagar.

-Lo extraño en esto es que se supone que nadie puede salir de la enfermería sin que Tsunade lo sepa –menciono Dragonel -¿Cómo es que Sasuke salió sin ser visto?

No tuve que imaginarme la respuesta, pues en un momento pude ver a una mujer de cabello y alas negras, sonreí, esa mujer, era la misma de la que mi madre me había hablado tantas veces cuando era niña y seguramente, ella era la responsable de que el fénix renaciera de sus cenizas.

_Continuara…_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lizerg-chan: Hola!!! Espero les gustara el capitulo, nos vemos en la próxima n-n


	17. ¿El final de los cazadores?

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Kishimito-sama, este fic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión

**Parejas**: SasuxNaru y otras

**Advertencia**: Este es AU (Universo alterno) Contiene Yaoi, Yuri, Tortura, Rape (Violación) y esta ambientado en la mitología griega, específicamente en la mitología de las amazonas

**Beta: **Usarechan

**Aclaraciones**

Yaocihuatl del Náhuatl que significa Mujer guerrera.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Capitulo 17.- ¿El final de los cazadores?**

Tsunade estaba furiosa, quería tener a Sasuke entre sus manos y apretar su cuello hasta que este hiciera un "lindo" crash que indicaba que se había roto.

-Ese maldito mocoso –gruñó la rubia apretando los puños.

-Tsunade –la llamó Kida en tono tranquilo –Se que estas furiosa, pero es mejor dejar las cosas así –la aludida suspiró derrotada –Necesito que tú y tu equipo se preparen para atender al grupo de rescate.

Tsunade asintió, pidiéndole que le avisaran tan pronto llegaran.

Nuevamente Kidadakas y Dragonel se quedaron solas para preparar todo para la llegada de sus "huéspedes".

El grupo de rescate llegó al poco tiempo quedándose en el enorme patio central. Había mujeres con ropas harapientas, sucias, con bebés en brazos y unas pocas heridas. La amazona al mando del grupo llevó a las líderes de esas mujeres, ante su princesa, mientras que Tsunade y su equipo se encargaban de las demás.

Kidadakas, reina de la tribu del lobo y princesa de la nación amazonas, se encontraba sentada en un magnifico trono de oro y marfil, a su espalda estaba el escudo de la nación, hecho de oro, jade y metales preciosos y a su lado, de pie, se encontraba la princesa de la extinta tribu del dragón. Ante ellas se presentó Ariadna, una mujer de cabello lila, ojos de igual color y dos pequeñas marcas en la frente, junto a ella se encontraban cuatro mujeres, una de ellas lucia un pequeño vientre de dos meses de embarazo.

-Así que… ¿Este es el monstruo sediento de sangre? –se burló la mayor del grupo, tenía el cabello cano y ojos dorados –Eres tan solo una niña, no mayor que ellas –dijo refiriéndose a sus compañeras.

-Soy Kidadakas, princesa de las amazonas, ella es mi esposa, la princesa Dragonel –se presentó -¿Y ustedes son?

-Mi nombre es Kurenai –habló la joven embarazada, tenía cabello largo del color de la noche, ojos rojos.

-Yo soy Aracne –habló la mujer de cabello cano –Ella es mi hija, Konan –señalo a la peliazul –Y ella es Karin –señalo a la mas joven, una pelinegra de gruesos lentes, algo sumamente raro entre los cazadores que vivían en iguales condiciones a los antiguos griegos.

-¿Somos sus prisioneras? –se atrevió a preguntar, Konan.

Tanto Kidadakas como Dragonel no pudieron evitar sonreírle con ternura. La princesa de la tribu del dragón les aseguró que no estaban ahí como prisioneros que estaban a salvo y eran libres, pudiendo irse y vivir una nueva vida o quedarse y ser parte de las amazonas. Las cuatro estaban sin habla. Era la primera vez en sus vidas que podían elegir por si mismas.

-¿Podemos consultarlo con las demás? –preguntó Kurenai.

-Por supuesto –habló Kidadakas con dulzura.

-¿Y que pasara con los varones que nos acompañan? –preguntó la joven de lentes –Sabemos que ustedes matan a sus hijos cuando nacen.

-No ha nacido varón alguno entre nosotras desde hace quinientos años habló Kida –El último fue mi hermano.

-El príncipe Sasuke –agregó Ariadna.

-Reuniré al consejo y decidiremos que hacer –el rostro de las mujeres se ensombreció, era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. No eran libres después de todo –Les avisaremos cuando sea la reunión –la cara de las cuatro era de total confusión.

-Tienen derecho a abogar por esos niños –mencionó Dragonel –Después de todo son su familia.

Aracne se deshacía en agradecimientos, ante la generosidad de las que, por muchos años creyó seres sin alma y poco falto para que les besara los pies o les construyera un altar.

Kidadakas le ordenó a Ariadna llevarlas con las suyas para que les asignaran habitaciones, algo que seria complicado, ya que el lugar estaba casi sobre poblado y aun faltaban muchas más por llegar.

Antes de reunir al consejo de sabias para tratar el tema de los jóvenes varones. Antiope, una de las reinas guerreras, había exigido una junta de emergencia para tratar ese tema con las demás reinas guerreras, algo que Kidadakas ya se esperaba ¿Qué otra cosa se podría esperar de la mujer que asesinó y desmembró a su propio bebé recién nacido tan solo por ser un varón? Nada bueno, ciertamente.

-¡Es inaceptable! –se quejó Antiope furiosa –Si nosotras hubiéramos perdido la guerra les aseguro que ya la mayoría estaríamos muertas.

-Eso es verdad –la apoyó Yaocihuatl, reina de la tribu del quetzal –Si esos bastardos nos hubieran ganado, nos habrían matado, ultrajado y humillado

-Estamos hablando de niños –les recordó Sina.

-Niños que crecerán y se volverán hombres –chilló Yaocihuatl.

-Hombres que no dudaran en aniquilarnos si tienen la oportunidad –agregó Antiope.

-Aun así, es decisión del consejo de sabias el… -comenzó a hablar, Kida.

-¡Esas come libros no saben nada de defensa! –la interrumpió Antiope -¡Somos nosotras, las de clase guerrera las que luchamos por y para nuestra nación –les recordó- ¡Mientras ellas están muy tranquilas en sus cómodas y acogedoras bibliotecas!

Los murmullos invadían la habitación. Ya la mayoría apoyaba a Antiope, algo que podría llegar a ser peligroso.

-¿Y si los enviamos a una de las tribus destruidas? –habló Dragonel, ganándose la atención de todas –Podemos colocarlos en un sitio estratégico donde podamos mantenerlos vigilados desde cualquier punto.

-Es buena idea –la apoyo Sina –Incluso podríamos integrarlos a una tribu…

-¡¿Y permitir que esa basura inmunda corrompa la pureza de nuestra raza?! –chilló Antiope escandalizada.

-El deseo de nuestra madre siempre fue que amazonas y cazadores vivieran como una sola nación –les recordó Leona.

-¿Es que acaso ya olvidaron lo que sucedió la última vez? –habló Antiope –Nos unimos a los cazadores para formar una nación, incluso muchas de nosotras aceptamos cazadores en nuestros lechos –continuó-¡¿Y qué sucedió?! ¡Nos traicionaron y casi aniquilaron!

Kidadakas suspiró pesadamente, sabía que los argumentos de Antiope eran imposibles de ignorar y que, hasta cierto punto, tenía razón. Miró al grupo que esperaba a que dijera la última palabra, cerró los ojos, recargo la barbilla en sus manos. Les aseguró que a ella tampoco le agradaba la idea de "dormir con el enemigo" pero no por unos cuantos varones dejaría que una nueva guerra se desatara. Les aseguró que encontraría una solución que beneficiara tanto a esas mujeres como a las amazonas, con esto, dio por terminado la reunión, para disgusto de Antiope.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Los miembros del consejo de sabias tenían una expresión seria en el rostro. Habían escuchado atentamente la información que Kidadakas le había proporcionado. Las sabias, estuvieron deliberando por horas. Conocían los puntos de vista de las reinas de clase guerrera –sobretodo los de Antiope –Y la mayoría del consejo estaba de acuerdo en algo: Dejar que esos jóvenes cazadores vagara por la nación como si nada, sería como una bomba de tiempo que no tardaría en estallar.

-La decisión más segura es la aniquilación total –habló una de las ancianas.

-Eso solo nos haría iguales a ellos –agregó Galatea

-Una vez cometimos el error de dejarlos entrar y formar parte de nosotras –habló una segunda anciana –Una vez es entendible, dos es una estupidez.

-Garra es un ejemplo de lo posible que es que cazadores y amazonas vivamos en paz –comentó una tercera.

-Garra es un caso extremadamente especial –mencionó la líder del consejo.

Continuaron discutiendo, hasta que finalmente llegaron a una solución, que a su parecer era la mejor para ambas partes: Los jóvenes hombres serian enviados a una tribu del centro, se les colocaría un pequeño nano chip para matarlos si fuera necesario –obviamente se los colocarían en una revisión medica "de rutina" –En el caso de las mujeres que se encontraban en cinta, se examinaría el sexo del bebé, en caso de ser varón, se sometería a la madre a un tratamiento para, de alguna forma, tratar de cambiar el sexo del feto o hacer que este muriera a las pocas horas del parto haciendo que pareciera algo natural. Pero aun quedaba un punto a tratar: Karin. La mujer de los lentes que no parecía tener relación alguna con amazona o cazador, por ellos se había decidido que permanecería bajo el cuidado de Dragonel. Seguramente aquella decisión traería muchas consecuencias.

_Continuara…_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lizerg-chan: Espero les guste el cap, nos veremos en el siguiente, Ja ne!!


	18. Hope

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Kishimito-sama, este fic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión

**Parejas**: SasuxNaru y otras

**Advertencia**: Este es AU (Universo alterno) Contiene Yaoi, Yuri, Tortura, Rape (Violación) y esta ambientado en la mitología griega, específicamente en la mitología de las amazonas

**Beta: **Usarechan

**Aclaraciones:**

**Ceres:** En la mitología romana Ceres (de la raíz protoindoeuropea ker, 'crecer') era la diosa de la agricultura, las cosechas y la fecundidad. Su equivalente en la mitología griega era Deméter.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Capitulo 18.- Hope**

Sasuke y Naruto entraron a la sala de guerras donde Kidadakas y las demás reinas guerreras pasaban la mayor parte de su tiempo; en ese momento solo Kida, Dragonel y Karin se encontraban ahí.

-Sasuke, me da gusto que ya se encuentre bien –habló Dragonel dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa, el aludido tan solo cabeceo.

-Karin –la llamo Kidadakas presento a mi hermano: el príncipe Sasuke y a su esposo: el príncipe Naruto de la tribu del lobo. Chicos, ella es Karin, una de las mujeres que estaban con los cazadores.

-Es un placer. Soy Uzumaki Naruto ttebayo –dijo el rubio estrechando la mano de la pelirroja y dedicándole una hermosa sonrisa.

La pelirroja miró detenidamente al ojiazul, ¿Podría ser el mismo joven?

-¿Uzumaki Naruto? –repitió la chica. Sus pupilas estaban dilatadas. No podía ser posible –¿No es usted arqueólogo e investigador? –al recibir un asentimiento de un extrañado rubio, la chica se puso pálida.

-¿Le sucede algo ttebayo? –le preguntó el rubio en tono preocupado.

–No puede ser… Uzumaki Naruto desapareció hace más de ochenta años…

Naruto no podía creer lo que decía, era imposible; él apenas había estado unos cuantos meses en ese mundo, un año cuanto mucho.

Al notar la confusión de ambos. Dragonel les contó que el tiempo del mundo del hombre corría a mayor velocidad que ese mundo. Al oír la explicación de la amazona; el rubio se entristeció pues secretamente guardaba la esperanza de regresar a su mundo junto con Sasuke, pero los años 30 habían quedado atrás y ahora ese mundo: el mundo del hombre; sería tan extraño y desconocido como lo sería para Sasuke.

-Si eso sucedió hace tanto tiempo… -comenzó a decir Sasuke –¿Cómo es que sabes de él? –le preguntó receloso.

-Él es mi tátara tío –le respondió viendo al azabache no podía evitarlo; era tan apuesto que se había quedado prácticamente prendada de él –. Mi bisabuela solía contarme historias de él –explicó –. Además en las bibliotecas hay libros de sus investigaciones.

-¿Quién era tu bisabuela? –preguntó Naruto.

-Naruko Uzumaki… -Naruto sintió que un balde de agua fría caía sobre él; Naruko, ese era el nombre de su pequeña y adorada sobrina: la hija de su hermano Mitsuki. La última vez que la vio, tenía tan solo diez años.

-Ya veo… -comentó derramando algunas lágrimas.

-Eh, Naru –lo llamó Kida –Galatea te esta esperando en la biblioteca. Sasuke ve con él; seguramente necesitarán de una escolta –el aludido no objetó, era lo mejor para su rubio en esos momentos.

Una vez se quedaron solas. Kidadakas le pidió a Dragonel que llevara a Karin con Eurídice: una amazona de clase especial, pues la chica había demostrado poseer una gran inteligencia.

Algunas horas después; Naruto, Olimpia y un grupo de amazonas de clase especial, junto con cinco guerreras, lideradas por Sasuke; se encontraban en las ruinas de la tribu del oso –a unos kilómetros del fuerte donde se vivían –.

-Estén alerta, no sabemos si aun quedan cazadores por esta zona –les dijo Sasuke a sus guerreras, quienes inmediatamente se dispersaron para cubrir un mayor radio.

-Naruto, tú y Sakura irán a inspeccionar el centro –les dijo Olimpia –. Tengan mucho cuidado.

-Yo los acompañaré –sentenció Sasuke. La reina lo miró a los ojos; conocía bien al azabache y sabía que no existía poder alguno que lo detuviera cuando algo se le metía a su testaruda cabeza; así que no pudo negarse a que los acompañara, siempre y cuando no distrajera a Naruto.

-_Te noto preocupado_ –habló Andrómeda, apareciendo al lado del azabache -_¿Te sucede algo? _–Sasuke la miró de reojo, regresando después su mirada a Naruto y a las amazonas –_No te preocupes_ –le dijo comprendiendo la indirecta de Sasuke –_Estamos conectados mentalmente, no tienes que hablar para que pueda escucharte._

-Esperaba ya no verte –pensó el azabache, haciendo que la morena sonriera.

"La creación quiso traerme a ti y estaré contigo hasta que la creación quiera" sentenció la mujer, ganándose una serie de maldiciones por parte de Sasuke, después de unos minutos; no les fue posible continuar con su "agradable" charla, pues Sakura lo había llamado para comenzar. Lo primero que harían sería revisar el complejo **Ceres,** una edificación en forma de domo que se encontraba en el centro de la tribu.

Naruto y Sakura fueron los únicos en entrar; ya que los de clase guerrera tenían acceso restringido a ese lugar; algo que a Sasuke le parecía estúpido en ese momento, pero si él era terco, Sakura y Naruto lo eran más y al final tuvo que quedarse afuera.

El trabajo de ambos era revisar los daños y tratar de salvar lo que fuera posible.

El rubio se había separado de la pelirrosa y ahora se encontraba perdido en un precariamente iluminado pasillo; el sonido de gotas golpeando el suelo mojado hacia eco dándole una atmósfera aterradora; el olor a humedad y moho golpeaba la nariz del ojiazul quien ya solo esperaba que algún tipo con máscara y una cierra le saliera de repente.

-Esto es como una película de terror ttebayo –comentó el rubio con dos lágrimas en forma de cascada.

-Kyuu –lo apoyó el zorrito que se encontraba muy cómodo en el hombro de su amo.

Al final del pasillo había una puerta de metal semiabierta, con dificultad, el rubio entró al lugar. Era una enorme habitación con grandes y gruesos tubos de cristal que unían el suelo con el techo; muchos de ellos estaban destruidos y había algo viscoso a su alrededor de un extraño color fosforescente.

-¿Qué es este lugar? –se preguntó Naruto.

-Kyuu –el zorrito bajo del hombro de su amo y hecho a correr, seguido del rubio. Se detuvo frente a uno de esos tubos; parecía emitir una luz fosforescente, frente a este se encontraban unos controles.

-Qué extraño es todo esto ttebayo –se dijo Naruto. Por accidente el rubio tocó un botón de color negro; el líquido fosforescente fue bajando al igual que el tubo hasta desaparecer, dejando ver a una linda bebé, desnuda y cubierta por aquella sustancia que lloraba por atención. Al verla, el rubio inmediatamente la tomó en sus brazos, cubriéndola con su capa blanca.

La bebé era simplemente hermosa; tenía los cabellos negros azabache con un mechoncito rubio a cada lado del rostro, su piel era pálida, como la de Sasuke y sus ojos eran idénticos a los de Naruto; el rubio no pudo evitar pensar que si él y Sasuke pudieran tener hijos, serían como esa niña.

-Hola pequeña –la saludo el rubio tomándole la manita. La niña gorgoreo como saludando al que seguramente se convertiría en su papi –. Será mejor que salgamos de aquí ttebayo.

-Kyuu –lo apoyó el zorrito que movía sus colas de un lado a otro; al parecer la niña le había encantado.

Como pudo; el rubio salio de aquel extraño lugar con la niña en brazos. No paso mucho tiempo antes de que se encontrara con Sakura, quien al ver a la niña; chilló de emoción.

El lugar había sido completamente arrasado, pero al menos no habían podido extinguir esa pequeña luz.

En cuanto salieron y vieron a Sasuke; Naruto le dijo de sus intenciones de conservar a la niña, cosa que al azabache no le agradó: no estaba dispuesto a criar la combinación de ADN de otros que no fuera el suyo y de Naruto.

-No me importa lo que digas; esta niña no tiene a nadie y no la abandonaré ttebayo –sentenció el rubio, siendo correado por un "Kyuu" del zorrito a modo de apoyo.

-Dobe, no puedes quedarte con ella –habló Sasuke en tono serio –Sus madres pueden estar buscarla.

-Estaba sola, en un extraño tubo ttebayo –se defendió el rubio.

-En verdad no sabes nada usuratonkashi –murmuro el azabache –. Dale esa niña a Olimpia –le ordenó antes de alejarse en su caballo.

-Teme –dijo Naruto inflando las mejillas.

-Sasuke-kun tiene razón, Naruto –habló Sakura –Seguramente las madres de la niña podrían buscarla…

-¡Pero la dejaron en esa cosa, ttebayo! –exclamó el aludido molesto, asustando a la pequeña que comenzó a llorar –Lo siento, no llores Hope.

-¿Hope? –repitió la mujer –Naruto, ¿No entiendes que esa niña no la puedes conservar?

-¿Por qué no? –preguntó indignado –La abandonaron en este feo lugar… -la pelirrosa suspiró. Por lo visto el ojiazul no sabía lo que era ese lugar.

-Naruto, este lugar es un laboratorio dedicado a "fabricar" bebés a partir del ADN de dos personas.

-¡¿Esto es una fábrica de bebés ttebayo?! –chilló el rubio haciendo que la pequeña llorara nuevamente.

-Así es. Si sus madres están vivas; la buscarán –le dijo con tristeza –Y si eso sucede. Tú sufrirías mucho.

-¿Y si sus madres murieron?

La pelirrosa lo pensó por un momento. Solo había una forma de saber si la pequeña era huérfana o si alguna de sus dos madres continuaba con vida: Ceres, la computadora central.

_Continuará…_


	19. Aceptación parte I

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Kishimoto-sama, este fic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión

**Parejas**: SasuxNaru y otras

**Advertencia**: Este es AU (Universo alterno) Contiene Yaoi, Yuri, Tortura, Rape (Violación) y esta ambientado en la mitología griega, específicamente en la mitología de las amazonas

**Beta: **Usarechan

**Aclaraciones:**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Capitulo 19.- Aceptación parte I**

La sangre, los gritos y el dolor se mezclaban con el sonido de las espadas chocando entre si, de pronto, todo quedo en silencio. Ahí, rodeada por innumerables cadáveres; se encontraba Tefnut, su respiración era agitada, sus ropas y arma estaban completamente manchadas de sangre, al igual que su rostro.

Una sonrisa torcida se formó en los labios de la mujer, quien segundos después dejó escapar una risa malvada que resonó por todos los rincones.

-Pronto, muy pronto –sonrió para si. Estaba satisfecha con su progreso; faltaba poco para llegar a su meta: ser la responsable de más muertes que esa mujer.

-Tefnut de Egipcia –aquella voz hizo que la pelinegra se tensara; sea quien fuera, no viviría para ver otro día.

Era una persona cubierta de pies a cabeza por un manto negro; su pose era apacible y despedía un aura melancólica.

-Otra oveja que ha venido por su propio pie al matadero –se burló Tefnut.

-No es bueno anticiparse a una batalla –mencionó el recién llegado, quitándose la capucha que cubría su rostro.

Al ver de quien se trataba, Tefnut se quedo fría; frente a ella se encontraba una mujer de largos cabellos negros, morena clara, sus negros ojos mostraban un brillo de tristeza y culpa jamás vista por Tefnut.

-No puede ser… tú… -Tefnut tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente; las perladas gotas del frío sudor se mezclaban con la sangre de sus enemigos –Deberías estar…

-¿Muerta? –completó la morena con una pequeña sonrisa burlona dibujada en sus labios –Pronto comprenderás que la muerte solo es una ilusión para los seres superiores. Tú Tefnut de Egipcia, eres de los pocos que fueron elegidos aun en vida.

Tefnut frunció el ceño; miraba a la mujer con odio, lo que fue ocasionó una sonrisa entre burlona y comprensiva en la morena. No podía culparla, ella misma había pasado por algo parecido.

-Tú no eres Andrómeda de Cler –habló la pelinegra destilando veneno –. Eres una impostora, una simple y vulgar impostora –aquella afirmación causo una sonora carcajada por parte de la morena.

La morena señaló el lugar con uno de sus dedos con esa mirada melancólica que parecía ser parte de ella; todas las muertes que había causado Tefnut; todo causado por una estúpida idea: superar a Andrómeda.

-¿Es esta la forma en la que pretendes superarme? –preguntó la morena con tono de culpa –. La única forma de hacerlo es luchar conmigo, si logras ganarme, yo aceptare que eres mejor que yo, pero si no… aceptaras venir conmigo.

Tefnut sonrío con prepotencia; sería muy fácil derrotar a esa vulgar impostora, sería rápido.

-Oye, te estoy hablando, idiota –gruñó Sasuke.

-Lo siento, ¿Qué decías? –le preguntó la morena apareciendo frente al azabache. Sasuke gruñó por lo bajo; ambos se encontraban en un oscuro lugar, cuya única iluminación provenía de sus cuerpos, los cuales estaba cubiertos por un aura luminosa.

-Olvídalo –gruñó Sasuke con molestia; ni siquiera sabía por que le había pedido su opinión a esa incesante molestia.

-Deberías de permitirle conservarla –habló la morena después de unos segundos de silencio; tenía la ligera sospecha de ser eso lo que quería preguntarle.

-Hn. Esa niña es hija de otras y no pienso cargar con una huérfana –gruñó haciendo una mueca de desagrado.

Andrómeda lo miró sin poder ocultar su melancolía; quería entrar nuevamente esas murallas que rodeaban el corazón del azabache, aunque bien sabía que él único con ese privilegio era el joven rubio y solo esperaba, por el bien de esa pequeña, que lograra hacerlo; pues ella sospechaba que la niña estaba sola en ese mundo.

-¿Qué diría Tefnut si se enterase de esto? –le preguntó con voz neutra. El rostro del azabache se ensombreció; bajó la mirada, ocultando sus ojos tras sus mechones de cabello.

-Ella no regresara –su voz era lastimera y dolida; casi quebrada.

-Lo hará –le aseguró acariciándole la cabeza como a un niño pequeño –. Tefnut es una mujer muy fuerte, saldrá de esto –sonrío –, al igual que tú lograste liberarte de esas cadenas.

Aquel comentario hizo que el azabache desviara la mirada para evitar que la mujer se diera cuenta de su sonrojo. Silenciosamente le agradecía a la morena; si no hubiera sido por ella, tal vez seguiría sumido en aquellas horribles visiones o incluso… no, no debía pensar en algo que tenía que ser ignorado y olvidado como si se tratara de un molesto sueño que debía ser enterrado en los abismos mas profundos de su mente.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kidadakas soltó un pequeño suspiro después de escuchar lo dicho por su rubio cuñado. Comprendía los motivos de su hermano para no aceptar a la niña; tenía miedo de encariñarse de ella o peor, que Naruto se encariñara y que alguna o las dos madres aparecieran reclamando a su hija; pero también comprendía al Uzumaki. Esa niña estaba sola; había sobrevivido al genocidio; era una sobreviviente, pero aun así era tan solo un bebé de horas de nacida que necesitaba los amorosos cuidados de una madre o en este caso de un padre.

-Debemos regresar a Temisquira –le anunció la mujer –, solo la computadora central podría decirnos la identidad de sus madres y con un poco de suerte, tal vez sepamos si aun continúan con vida o no.

Ceres era la computadora encargada del registro de todos los nacimientos; algo así como un árbol genealógico en el que quedaba registrado hasta el más mínimo detalle: desde la aldea, su rango, hasta sus madres y ancestras más directas. Normalmente no tendrían que ir hasta Temisquira para consultar su base de datos, pues existía un enlace en cada aldea, pero con la guerra; las amazonas habían optado por destruirlas para evitar que los cazadores pudieran acceder a ellas.

-Regresaremos mañana a Temisquira –le anunció Kidadakas –, Sina se quedara a cargo.

-No es necesario que todos regresemos ttebayo –habló el rubio sonriendo nerviosamente.

-El estar aquí ya no es una opción; el fuerte ya esta demasiado sobre poblado –suspiró –, además, ya hemos dejado mucho tiempo a nuestra madre sola –comentó con un dejo de tristeza.

-¿Sasuke ya lo sabe? –le preguntó el rubio.

-No he tenido oportunidad de hablar con él –respondió –. Partiremos al alba, te dejare a ti que le digas a Sasuke –Naruto asintió –. Por cierto, tu… ehh, "sobrina" también vendrá con nosotros.

A Naruto le agradó la idea; tenía tantas cosas que preguntarle a la pelirroja de su adorada sobrina.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

La mayoría de los miembros del ejército poseían alas; a la cabeza se encontraba una mujer de cabellos y ojos rojos, sus alas parecían arder infinitamente, a su lado izquierdo había una mujer y un hombre ambos de cabello y ojos negros, sus alas eran de un pulcro blanco y al lado derecho de la pelirroja, se encontraba un hombre de cabello corto y rubio con sus ojos tan verdes como el mismo jade; todos armados con espadas y lazos. Frente a ellos se encontraba un ejercitó conformado –en su mayor parte –, por criaturas horrendas que parecían sacadas de las más horrendas pesadillas, eran guiados por una mujer de piel de una blancura calaverica, estaba montada en un caballo negro, con ojos como carbones encendidos, las alas que el animal poseía eran como las de un murciélago. Ambos ejércitos parecían haber sido sacados de algún relato bíblico.

El silencio inundaba el lugar; preludio a la encarnizada batalla que se libraría a continuación.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sasuke tenía una expresión seria en el rostro, ¿La razón? Naruto le había dicho que regresarían a Temisquira y averiguarían si la niña tenía algún familiar vivo; esto por supuesto no agradó a Sasuke quien inmediatamente fue a ver a su hermana.

-No debiste haberle dicho eso a Naruto –le reprochó el azabache con molestia.

Kidadakas dejó lo que estaba haciendo para mirar a su hermano; tenía el ceño fruncido, sus manos estaban hechas puños que temblaban ligeramente a causa de la presión y la furia que embargaban al azabache en ese momento.

-¿De que hablas? –preguntó la amazona enmarcando una ceja. Sasuke gruñó y murmuró un: "la niña"

Kidadakas observó detenidamente a su hermano; le parecía una tontería que se pusiera así por Hope, ¿Qué de malo había en que Naruto se quedara con ella? Las posibilidades de encontrar a su familia eran casi nulas; pero a Sasuke no le importaba que la niña fuera o no huérfana, para él; el punto era que no tenía lazos ni con Naruto ni con él y no estaba dispuesto a dar su brazo a torcer; más por orgullo que por otra cosa.

-Naruto ha sacrificado mucho; no solo por ti, también por toda la nación –mencionó como quien habla del clima, sabiendo que el rubio se había vuelto el punto sensible de su hermano –¿No crees que merece ser feliz?

-Podemos tener nuestras propias hijas –se defendió –. No hay necesidad de quedarnos con ella –Kida suspiró pesadamente; su hermano no solo era orgulloso, también terco como una mula y un cabeza dura.

-Nunca podrías hacer que Naruto se olvide de Hope –le dijo con molestia –. Él literalmente la trajo al mundo; le dio la vida. Y aunque no lo aceptes; Naruto es su ma… padre –se corrigió inmediatamente.

Finalmente el azabache suspiró; dándose por vencido. Sabía bien que su hermana y Naruto eran tercos, incluso más que él mismo.

-Bien –aceptó haciendo que su hermana sonriera –, pero solo si ya no existe ningún miembro de su tribu.

-Harás a Naruto muy feliz –el azabache tan solo atinó a sonrojarse –. Iré a terminar los preparativos.

-Te ayudaré –Kida se negó, prefería que Sasuke hablara con Naruto respecto a su linda sobrinita. Sonrió para sus adentros, comenzaba a amar la idea de tener una bella sobrina a quien mimar; pero también estaba triste, pues anhelaba tener una hija, pero siendo ella y Dragonel guerreras; se arriesgaban demasiado y ninguna de las dos deseaba que su hija sufriera la perdida de ambas.

_Continuará…_


	20. Aceptación parte II

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Kishimoto-sama, este fic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión

**Parejas**: SasuxNaru y otras

**Advertencia**: Este es AU (Universo alterno) Contiene Yaoi, Yuri, Tortura, Rape (Violación) y esta ambientado en la mitología griega, específicamente en la mitología de las amazonas

**Beta: **Usarechan

**Aclaraciones:**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Capitulo.- 20.- Aceptación parte II**

Ambos ejércitos estaban peleando con todas sus fuerzas. El ángel de alas de fuego estaba frente a la mujer de aspecto fantasmal; ella le sonrió con crueldad, relamiéndose los labios –seguramente degustando, anticipadamente, la sangre de su enemigo –, el ángel frunció el ceño y empuñó su espada.

—Kida —la llamó Dragonel, interrumpiendo su lectura.

— ¿Qué sucede, Dragonel? —la miró sonriéndole con amor.

Su esposa se disculpó por haberla interrumpido, lo que ocasionó que Kidadakas la atrajera en un abrazo, sentándola en sus piernas, para susurrarle un: "Tú jamás me interrumpes". Besó su cuello; sacándole un pequeño gemido de placer a la menor.

—Mmmm, Kida… hahhh... e-espera —le pidió tratando de alejar a la azabache.

— ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó. Soltando un bufido a causa de haber sido interrumpida en su "labor".

—Es… sobre Karin —un nuevo bufido escapo de sus labios. Desde que la había presentado a su hermano y Naruto, se había dado cuenta de las miradas que la pelirroja le lanzaba a Sasuke, algo que ciertamente le molestaba.

— ¿Qué con ella? —preguntó, sin poder ocultar su molestia. Dragonel soltó un suspiro al darse cuenta, pero prefirió no preguntar.

—Eurídice —mencionó —. Se ha decidido que ella se encargue de la restauración de los sistemas de comunicación —Kidadakas soltó un nuevo bufido.

—En ese caso —suspiró —. No podemos dejar a Karin a su cuidado —comentó —. Entonces, ¿Alguna idea?

—Parece que no confías en Karin —apuntó la princesa de la tribu del Dragón — ¿Es por que viene del mundo del hombre? —preguntó con el ceño fruncido. Kidadakas no respondió, lo que ocasionó que su esposa la mirara con molestia — ¿Y bien? ¿No me vas a responder?

Kidadakas suspiró pesadamente, asegurándole que no era esa la razón en sí –bueno, no del todo –. Más bien tenía que ver con el hecho de que, a pesar de haber estado en manos de los cazadores por tanto tiempo, parecía no haber sido afectada.

—Mi madre también era del mundo del hombre y tampoco le afectó —le recriminó molesta.

—Sí, pero Lao Ma nunca tuvo que convivir con los cazadores —le recordó en tono calmado —. Como sea, ¿A quien sugieres para estar encargada de ella?

Dragonel le dio una última mirada de reproche, como diciéndole: "Esto no ha terminado".

— ¿Qué te parece Sakura? —propuso —Ella ha sido la segunda alumna de Tsunade que ha sobrevivido a ella —Kidadakas asintió, Sakura le parecía la persona indicada para vigilar a la pelirroja; solo como precaución, claro estaba.

Naruto se encontraba con la pequeña Hope; ambos estaban en la enfermería, con Tsunade, quien le mostraba al rubio, los cuidados que debía tener con la niña; algo que, al rubio, se le estaba complicando un poco; pues, de donde él venia, eran las mujeres quienes se encargaban de criar a los niños, mientras que los hombres, se encargaban del sustento de la casa.

—Soy un desastre, ttebayo —se lamentó el rubio, bajando la cabeza y los hombros, mientras un aura depresiva lo rodeaba.

—Solo necesita práctica, Naruto-kun —le aseguró Shizune, una joven pelinegra, la primera alumna de Tsunade y su mano derecha —. Ya verá que pronto será un experto cuidando bebés.

—Kyuu —la apoyó Kyuubi.

La pequeña Hope hizo unos gorgoritos y soltó una pequeña risita; animando a su papi, Naruto le sonrío y la tomó en sus brazos.

—Gracias, Ho-chan.

Sasuke se encontraba cepillando a su caballo: una hermosa yegua de crin del color de la noche y las patas blancas, hasta las rodillas; aunque ya había aceptado criar a la niña, aun no se lo había dicho a Naruto, no sabía cómo.

—Que hermosa —mencionó Andrómeda, apareciendo detrás del azabache — ¿Cómo se llama?

—Lune —respondió de mala gana, sin dejar de cepillarla —, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

— ¿Por que no vas a hablar con el joven Naruto? —lo cuestionó, ignorando olímpicamente, el mal humor del azabache.

El aludido, negó con la cabeza; había visto a la niña después de hablar con su hermana y se había dado cuenta del gran parecido que ella tenía con su dobe y mismo, ¿Podría ser que su hermana tomara ADN del rubio y suyo? No, era imposible –La creación de un bebé tardaba más de dos años, a diferencia de los 9 meses de gestación de un embarazo normal –. Él había conocido a Naruto, casi un año atrás, no era posible que... Hope fuese hija suya.

—Hablare con él, en la noche —dijo secamente.

El silencio inundaba el lugar; ambos parecían cómodos con el mutismo del momento; Andrómeda, flotaba por las caballerizas, inspeccionando el lugar.

—Deja de hacer eso —gruñó Sasuke, mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

Aunque las alas del "ángel" no hacían sonido alguno, aun así, al azabache le molestaba.

—Es interesante —comentó sin ponerle atención —. Me pregunto: ¿Por qué es que, teniendo una tecnología tan avanzada, aun viajan en barcos de vela y caballos?

—La tecnología es un arma de doble filo —contestó Sasuke —. En este mundo, eso es muy cierto —dijo y terminó con un: "El poder ciega, corrompe y lleva a las personas a su propia destrucción".

Andrómeda sonrío al reconocer aquellas palabras que, un día le había dicho a Tefnut, cuando la conoció.

—Espero poder verla pronto —pensó en voz alta.

Auque Sasuke había escuchado lo dicho por la morena, prefirió no preguntar; terminó de cepillar a Lune, para volver a meterla a su corral. Debía ir a hablar con Naruto.

Hope, ya se había dormido minutos atrás, y Naruto solo se limitaba a verla en la pequeña cuna, que la misma Dragonel había hecho para su "sobrina".

—Dobe —lo llamó Sasuke desde la puerta, solo para ser callado y arrastrado fuera de la habitación — ¿Qué te pasa, dobe? —gruñó quitándose la mano del rubio de su boca.

—Ibas a despertar a Hope ttebayo —Sasuke bufó molesto — ¿Qué quieres, teme?

Sasuke, suspiró pesadamente, lo que iba a decir, necesitaba de todo su autocontrol para poder ignorar su orgullo –lo más difícil de todo –. Miró a Naruto, quien lo observaba con una hermosa sonrisa en los labios; era simplemente hermoso, a los ojos de Sasuke.

—Dobe, ¿Quieres mucho a esa niña? —el aludido, lo miró un tanto confundido; quiso cuestionar la razón de su pregunta, pero solo se limitó a asentir —. Esta bien —dijo tragándose su orgullo —. Puede quedar… —no fue capaz de terminar, pues, Naruto lo estaba besando, tan apasionadamente que lo dejó sin aliento.

— ¡Arigato, Sasuke-teme! —exclamó abrazándolo —¡Ya veras que será una gran hija, ttebayo!

El azabache, tomó a Naruto por la cintura y lo besó con amor y pasión, para luego decirle un: "Solo si no tiene familia". Naruto, asintió; era lo mejor para Hope, aunque egoístamente, rogaba por que las madres de su niña, hubieran muerto en la guerra.

—Arregla tus cosas —habló Sasuke, después de un momento de silencio —. Mañana regresamos a Temisquira.

Karin estaba molesta; Sina había terminado de explicarle que, Eurídice, la amazona que se había asignado para instruirla, había sido reasignada.

— ¡Yo podría ayudarla! —chilló la pelirroja —. En mi mundo. Era una experta en informática.

Sina suspiró pesadamente, sobándose la sien; lidiar con esa mujer, era un verdadero dolor de cabeza.

—Aun no eres una amazona —le recordó —. No estas autorizada para ayudar con la base de datos o cualquier otra cosa.

—Pero…

—Se ha decidido que la amazona de clase especial: Sakura Haruno, hija de la pirata Danna y la reina Sora, de la tribu del cerezo sea tu instructora —le cortó —. Ella es una de las dos únicas discípulas de Tsunade: una de las mejores de la clase E. Ella está más capacitada que Eurídice.

Al final, Karin, no tuvo más opción que aceptar, aunque Sina había terminado con una jaqueca tamaño familiar; definitivamente, Sakura era la indicada para instruir a la pelirroja.

_Continuará…_


	21. Mi hija parte I

**usoDisclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Kishimoto-sama, este fic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión

**Parejas**: SasuxNaru y otras

**Advertencia**: Este es AU (Universo alterno) Contiene Yaoi, Yuri, Tortura, Rape (Violación) y esta ambientado en la mitología griega, específicamente en la mitología de las amazonas

**Beta: **Usarechan

**Aclaraciones:**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Capitulo 21.- Mi hija parte I**

Desde su llegada a Temisquira; Kidadakas, con ayuda de Galatea y Olimpia, se dispusieron a buscar en la computadora principal en busca de información sobre las madres de la pequeña Hope. Una semana era lo que se habían tardado en descubrir dos nombres: Mirina y Marpesia, la primera era reina de la clase Guerrera de la tribu del Oso y la segunda una guerrera de rango alto de la misma tribu. Aunque era obvio el parecido que había entre ellas, Sasuke y Naruto –era como si aquellas mujeres fuesen la versión femenina de ellos dos –, aun así, debían estar seguras y eso tomaría una semana más, pues, la información sobre las defunciones, aun no estaba completa y según reportes de Eurídice, tomaría por lo menos uno o dos días más terminar la base de datos.

—Parece que hemos encontrado a las madres de la pequeña —habló Galatea, un tanto deprimida por ese hecho.

— ¿Éstas segura? —la cuestionó Kidadakas, esperanzada de que el parentesco fuese sola una coincidencia.

—Los registros de Ceres indican que el tubo 458-1587-38BC contenía a la heredera de Mirina y Marpesia.

Kida y Olimpia suspiraron pesadamente; ya no había duda, habían encontrado a las madres de Hope, solo faltaba saber si aun continuaban con vida.

— ¿Les dirás? —le preguntó Olimpia a Kida, la aludida negó débilmente con la cabeza, por el momento no era prudente decirles, lo único que harían sería preocupar a Naruto e incluso entristecerlo y era lo que menos querían.

Kidadakas les ordenó que intensificaran su búsqueda y le pidieran a Eurídice que hiciera lo mismo; necesitaba saber si ellas aun continuaban con vida.

Por otro lado; la pequeña Hope se había ganado el cariño de su "padre", algo que ciertamente no le había costado más que unas simples sonrisas zorrunas y dulces miradas, ¿Y como no enamorarse de esa niña si era todo cuanto imaginó que sería una hija de él y Naruto? Sasuke no era el único fascinado con la niña; Andrómeda, la mujer que se había vuelto la segunda sombra del azabache también fue víctima del encanto y ternura de la pequeña.

— ¿Éstas segura que no tiene a nadie? —le preguntó Sasuke a la mujer que se mantenía con esa mirada apacible, los dos estaban solos, con la pequeña Hope en su habitación.

La mujer, quien flotaba a un lado de la cuna de la bebé, asintió débilmente; tenía la certeza de que sus progenitoras ya no se encontraban en ese mundo.

—_Esa niña fue enviada por la madre creación para ser tu hija_ —dijo sonriendo imperceptiblemente.

—Prefiero estar seguro —dijo escuetamente, mirando a la pequeña que comenzaba a removerse en su cuna, signo seguro de que pronto despertaría; seguramente a causa del hambre.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio; ninguno era un gran conversador, aun así, los dos ya habían tomado el gusto de estar encadenado al otro. Sasuke gustaba de ese silencio, las enseñanzas y las pocas conversaciones que tenía con la mujer: era como conocerse a si mismo y eso –aunque extraño –, le agradaba.

El agradable sosiego que inundaba la habitación fue abruptamente cortado por el llanto de la pequeña que clamaba por alimento, inmediatamente, un robot entró a la habitación: era la "niñera" de la niña; a diferencia de las demás maquinas, está estaba cubierta por un material muy parecido a la piel que le daba cierto parecido a un humano, traía entre sus frías manos, el alimento de la futura princesa de Temisquira.

Naruto entró a la habitación mientras su "hija" era alimentada por el autómata, frunció el ceño, mirando a su pareja quien se encontraba sentado tranquilamente en una de las sillas que había en la habitación. Odiaba que esos fríos e insensibles aparatos electrodomésticos –por que para él no eran más que tostadoras andantes –, fuesen los que alimentaran y cuidaran a su niña, ¡él era muy capaz de hacerlo! Había ayudado a criar a su sobrina cuando su madre falleció en el parto; podía perfectamente hacerse cargo de su hija.

—Sasuke —lo llamó molesto, como esperando una explicación del porque esa **cosa** estaba alimentando a su hija y no él.

—Soy un guerrero —fue la escueta respuesta del aludido. Naruto bufó con molestia, se acercó al robot y tomó a su pequeña para ser él quien la alimentara.

Sasuke refunfuño, no era la primera vez –y estaba seguro que tampoco la última –que Naruto lo reprendía por dejar que una maquina se encargara de alimentar y asear a su hija, ¿Qué de malo tenía? Tampoco era que criaran a la niña. Comprendía que Naruto venía de un mundo… primitivo, comparado a ese, pero tampoco debía ser tan exagerado con todo lo que concernía a la bebé.

—_Es el instinto de una "madre" primeriza _—le había dicho Andrómeda la primera vez que Naruto lo reprendiera por ese motivo y no pudo estar más de acuerdo con ella: Naruto se comportaba como algunas amazonas que, al tener a su primer hija, las sobreprotegían casi al punto de querer mantenerlas alejadas del mismo aire.

—_Estoy segura que tú muy pronto te comportaras igual que él_ —declaró la morena, con cierto toque de picardía.

Sasuke gruñó por lo bajo, se marchó de la habitación, no queriendo iniciar una discusión sin sentido; decidió ir a ver a su madre, pues, desde su regreso –por una u otra razón –, no había podido visitarla.

Andrómeda sintió que se le partiría el corazón al ver a Tefnut en aquel estado; sumida en un sueño del que debía haber despertado tiempo atrás. Estaba rodeada de flores y la cabecera tenía una pantalla que mostraba sus signos vitales.

— ¿Dónde está? —preguntó la inmortal al percatarse de que algo le faltaba a su amiga. Sasuke la miró sin comprender —El collar —suspiró al ver que el azabache no comprendía, le explicó que tal objeto, parecía estar hecho de cristales de hielo y en el centro parecía tener un pequeño sol en el centro. Sasuke recordó que Naruto le había dicho que su madre le había dado un objeto con las mismas características que la morena describía.

—Ese no es un simple collar —le dijo sin poder ocultar su preocupación.

— ¿A que te refieres? —Andrómeda cerró los ojos y suspiró pausadamente; para que él pudiera entenderla, debía explicarle lo que tuvo lugar muchos siglos atrás.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

La batalla había culminado, siendo los seres con aspecto de ángeles –los guerreros de la luz –, quienes habían ganado; los generales y guerreros de alto rango se encontraban en un enorme salón, frente a ellos, se encontraban sus líderes, una de ellas –una mujer pelirroja –, traía en sus manos una esfera tan negra que solo podía compararse con la oscuridad del espacio.

—Amigos… hermanos —inició la pelirroja de alas de fuego —hoy es un día glorioso para la luz; la oscuridad ha sido derrotada… —las ovaciones no se hicieron esperar, los cuales fueron acallados por un movimiento de manos de la pelirroja —pero debemos recordar que, si destruiremos la esencia del mal, ésta retornará con mucho poder.

—Por eso hemos llegado a la conclusión de que lo más conveniente es encerrar el espíritu de la oscuridad dentro del corazón de una persona —dijo el ángel de las alas de luz y cabellos rubios.

Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar, ¿Quién entre ellos podría ser capaz de soportar tanta maldad sin corromperse? La respuesta no tardó en aparecer; una joven mujer de largos cabellos azabache que poseía un ala tan negra como la noche y la otra tan blanca como las nubes; subió a la plataforma donde los cuatro líderes se encontraban.

— ¿Tefnut? —la llamó el ángel de las alas de luz, pues tal era el nombre de la mujer.

—Yo lo haré —dijo con decisión. Los murmullos nuevamente habían inundado el lugar, los cuales nuevamente fueron acallados por la pelirroja.

Ni la pelirroja, ni la mujer de cabello negro de alas de luz (su descendiente), estaban muy de acuerdo con esto, pero al final terminaron aceptando, pues sabían que no había otra opción.

Tefnut les había pedido un par de horas para despedirse de sus amigos y del lugar que amó y llegó a llamar hogar por muchos años.

Dos horas después, Tefnut se encontraba recargada en un grueso vidrio que la separaba de la oscuridad y frío del espacio; ante sus ojos se apreciaba el sistema solar que, hasta ese momento era su casa; cerró los ojos, mientras una lágrima traicionera surcaba su mejilla. Era lo mejor, lo sabía, lo hacía para proteger a todos los que conocía y quería, pero aun así, era doloroso.

—Tefnut… —aquella voz logró sacarla de sus pensamientos.

— ¡Andrómeda! —no esperaba ver a su maestra frente a ella –eso complicaba más las cosas –, se mantuvo en silencio, esperando que fuese la mayor quien hablara primero.

— ¿Por qué? —la azabache sonrío triste.

Sabía de sobra que, cualquiera de las dos podía ser candidata, pero, la morena tenía a alguien a su lado y no sería justo que se separaran, no, le debía demasiado a su maestra como para permitir que se sacrificara –como sabía que haría –, pues, a diferencia de Andrómeda, ella no tenía a nadie, estaba sola.

—Se que ambas estamos corrompidas por la oscuridad —inició la azabache —, pero yo… tú tienes a Águila quien te ama —Andrómeda no pudo evitar una sonrisa boba al escuchar ese nombre —. Ya te perdió una vez, no sería justo que te perdiera nuevamente.

—Pero… —intentó protestar la morena.

—Estaré bien —sonrío cariñosamente —. Me entrenaste bien —dijo guiñando un ojo. Andrómeda sonrío.

La morena sacó una pequeña caja rectangular, como de unos 8 cm de alto y unos 15 de ancho, presionó el centro y la parte superior de la caja se abrió a la mitad, revelando una hermosa gargantilla con cuentas que se asemejaban a gotas de hielo y en el centro, estaba un diamante en forma de rombo de color ámbar y en el centro una pequeña esfera de un rojo brillante que resplandecía con luz propia, asemejándose a un sol.

— ¿Y esto? —preguntó Tefnut confundida.

—El ama Fénix me pidió que te lo diera —Tefnut suspiró pesadamente y es que de todos ellos, Andrómeda era la única que llamaba a sus líderes "amos" —Si por casualidad el poder es demasiado. Esto te ayudara —la azabache tomó el objeto, colocándoselo en el cuello, le sonrió a la mujer que por más de mil años había sido su maestra y amiga.

Media hora después, Tefnut fue puesta en una capsula –en estado de hibernación –y lanzada a los confines del espacio para evitar que alguien pudiese intentar revivir a la oscuridad.

—Tefnut fue muy valiente al ofrecerse a cargar con tan alta responsabilidad—agregó Andrómeda, al terminar su relato —. Gracias a ella, la luz ha dominado por siglos.

—Iré por el collar —dijo Sasuke.

—¡Espera! —lo detuvo la morena, colocándose delante de él —Si Tefnut se lo dio a tu esposo, es él quien debe regresárselo —Sasuke asintió de mala gana para ir a buscar a Naruto; quien seguramente se encontraría con Garra o con la niña.

_Continuará…_


	22. Mi hija parte II

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Kishimoto-sama, este fic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión

**Parejas**: SasuxNaru y otras

**Advertencia**: Este es AU (Universo alterno) Contiene Yaoi, Yuri, Tortura, Rape (Violación) y esta ambientado en la mitología griega, específicamente en la mitología de las amazonas

**Beta**: Usarechan

**Aclaraciones**:

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Capitulo 22.- Mi hija parte II**

Naruto se encontraba en los jardines, junto con su pequeña y Garra quien le hacia gracias a la niña que a pesar de su corta edad se reía con cada cosa que el lobo hacia.

No era la primera vez que Garra jugaba así con un niño. Cuando Sasuke era un bebé solía pasar horas jugando con él. El joven príncipe lo consideraba su mejor amigo pero cuando entró a la adolescencia algo pasó que empezó a odiarlo.

—Sigues haciendo el ridículo —dijo Sasuke en tono burlón.

— ¡Sasuke! —lo regañó Naruto mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

—Cuando era un niño, le gustaba —comentó el lobo tomando forma humana.

Sasuke bufó molesto, recordaba el tiempo en que consideraba al ex cazador como su amigo (el único en realidad), pero claro, eso había sido antes de enterarse que estaba enamorado de su madre.

—Necesito que vengas —dijo Sasuke a Naruto.

Naruto tenía intenciones de replicar pero la mirada que el azabache tenía le detuvo en seco. Asintió dándole la niña a Garra (cosa que no agradó a Sasuke pero era mejor así).

Ambos se dirigieron a los aposentos de la reina, donde Tefnut reposaba entre flores de dulce aroma y hermosos colores. Sus manos se encontraban entrelazadas bajo su pecho su largo cabello se extendía a través de la almohada de fina seda. Llevaba un vestido blanco sin mangas, su cabeza estaba adornada con una corona en forma de tiara egipcia, hecha de oro y exquisitas joyas.

—"_Se ve tan tranquila_" —comentó Andrómeda con cierto deje de tristeza.

— ¿A que hemos venido? —preguntó Naruto un tanto confundido.

—El collar que mi madre te dio —comenzó Sasuke —, lo necesita para poder despertar.

Naruto lo miró confundido. ¿Cómo podía un simple objeto, aunque hermoso, ayudar a Tefnut? Pero confiaba en Sasuke y le creería, incluso si le dijera que el cielo era verde.

Se llevó las manos al collar que colgaba de su cuello y lo retiró con cuidado, ofreciéndoselo al azabache.

—"_Dile que es él quien debe ponérselo" _—le dijo Andrómeda.

—Tú debes devolvérselo —repitió Sasuke ganándose una mirada confundida de su esposo, quien de todos modos asintió.

Naruto se acercó a la inmortal con el collar en mano, tragó duro sin comprender la razón de su nerviosismo. Con mano temblorosa colocó el objeto en su lugar, alejándose rápidamente.

Nada… no había reacción alguna.

—"_Espera un poco"_ —dijo Andrómeda al ver la molestia crecer en el azabache.

En un momento, el cristal que tenía el collar en el centro, comenzó a emitir un ligero fulgor que lentamente fue cubriendo el cuerpo de Tefnut para después iluminar la habitación, cegando a los presentes.

Cuando la luz desapareció, vieron a Tefnut sentada en la cama, mirándolos con una dulce sonrisa en los labios y los brazos extendidos, invitantes.

Inconscientemente, la pareja se acercó a la mujer para ser abrazados por ésta.

—Gracias —murmuró mirando a Andrómeda quien se mantenía aun en el mismo lugar. La aludida tan solo asintió antes de desaparecer para darles algo de privacidad.

— ¡Tefnut-sama, que bueno que se encuentre mejor ttebayo! —exclamó el rubio sin ocultar su felicidad.

—Madre… —fue lo único que dijo Sasuke.

La mujer sonrió, se separó ligeramente de ambos para poder verlos a los ojos. Besó a cada uno en la mejilla izquierda.

—Siento mucho haberlos preocupado.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

El despertar de Tefnut no pudo llegar en un momento mejor. El mundo creado por la inmortal había comenzado a morir; aun cuando Naruto se había convertido en su pilar, no tenía la fuerza para sostener su nuevo hogar y como consecuencia muchos bosques, lagos y ríos habían comenzado a perecer pero ahora que la azabache había regresado, las zonas afectadas comenzarían a sanar.

Kida se encontraba en la sala de mando. Ajena a la recuperación de su madre, se encargaba de revisar los reportes de las reconstrucciones.

—Las comunicaciones se han restablecido en un 93% —le anunció Dragonel en tono tranquilo —. La base de datos está operando en un 100%

— ¿Qué hay de Mirina y Marpesia? —preguntó Kida con cierta preocupación. Dragonel negó con la cabeza.

—La tribu del Oso fue destruida en su totalidad. Hope es la única sobreviviente.

Kida soltó un pequeño suspiro, se dejó caer en la silla. Aquello había sido algo muy duro. Otra tribu extinta.

Las vidas de miles de amazonas habían sido cegadas y tardarían muchos años en cerrarse las heridas.

—Hope es sin duda una pequeña luz de esperanza —comentó Kida después de un momento de silencio.

Dragonel sonrió con cariño, de pronto, la tierra comenzó a temblar acompañada de un extraño zumbido y tan rápido como había sucedido, se detuvo.

—Madre… —murmuro Kida antes de salir corriendo en dirección a los aposentos de Tefnut.

Tefnut miró a su hija, le sonrió antes de encerrarla en un abrazo que fue correspondido.

La noticia de la recuperación de la reina no había tardado en esparcirse como pólvora por todas las aldeas, llenando los corazones de júbilo. ¡Su reina había regresado!

Aquellos rumores habían llegado hasta los oídos de las mujeres que habían vivido con los cazadores y que hasta ese momento comprendían el amor y respeto que las amazonas profesaban a la inmortal.

— ¿Por qué hacen tanto escándalo? —le preguntó Karin a Sakura.

—La madre Tefnut fue quien nos sacó de la oscuridad y del dominio del hombre —explicó —. Nos enseñó a defendernos y creó este mundo y todo lo que ves.

— ¿Por qué Sasuke-san está con ustedes, si es un varón?

—Sasuke es el hijo del dios Ares y de Tefnut —respondió —. Sasuke es nuestro príncipe.

Karin sonrió internamente. Ahora le gustaba aun más; si lograba que el azabache se fijara en ella y se olvidara de su inútil ancestro, tendría ese mundo a sus pies. Se convertiría en la princesa de las amazonas.

Algunas horas después; Naruto y Sasuke ya sabían que la pequeña era la última de su tribu. El Uzumaki tenía una mezcla de sentimientos, por un lado estaba feliz: nadie le quitaría a su pequeña, pero por otro lado se sentía triste, pues significaba que ambas mujeres habían muerto.

— ¿Qué piensan hacer? —los cuestionó Kida después de unos instantes de silencio.

—Dile a las sacerdotisas que preparen la ceremonia —dijo Sasuke —. Avisaremos que Naruto y yo tenemos una hija y la nación una nueva princesa.

Kidadakas les dedicó una pequeña sonrisa, asintiendo con la cabeza antes de abrazar a la pareja.

—Deben decirle a mamá —dijo antes de marcharse a preparar las cosas para la presentación y bautizo de su sobrina.

La pareja se miró entre sí, silenciosamente preguntándose quien debería decirle a Tefnut, finalmente se decidieron que serian ambos los que hablarían con la mujer.

_Continuará…_


	23. Larga vida a la familia real parte I

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Kishimoto-sama, este fic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión

**Parejas**: SasuxNaru y otras

**Advertencia**: Este es AU (Universo alterno) Contiene Yaoi, Yuri, Tortura, Rape (Violación) y esta ambientado en la mitología griega, específicamente en la mitología de las amazonas

**Beta**: Usarechan

**Aclaraciones**:

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Capitulo 23.- Larga vida a la familia real parte I**

Los preparativos para celebrar el fin de las guerras –y sobre todo el nacimiento de una nueva princesa que sin lugar a dudas hacía honor a su nombre –, habían comenzado.

La pequeña princesita dormitaba plácidamente en los brazos de su papi después de su chequeo médico; la niña había sufrido fiebres entre fuertes y ligeras, lo que había preocupado a Naruto aunque Sasuke le había asegurado que no era nada serio, pero tan testarudo como era; no le hizo caso y le pidió a Tsunade que la revisara.

— ¿Cómo se encuentra, obachan? —la cuestionó un tanto preocupado por su niña. La pequeña había tenido fiebre por tercera vez en el día preocupando aun mas a Naruto. Tsunade suspiró pesadamente.

—Se encuentra perfecta —dijo con tranquilidad —, y ya te dije que no me digas vieja, mocoso.

—Pero ha tenido mucha fiebre y…

—Naruto —interrumpió al menor —. Hope no es en sí una humana; el que le dé algo de fiebre no es nada por lo que debas preocuparte.

—Pero ella se veía muy mal —chilló el rubio.

—Todas las niñas nacidas de forma artificial sufren fiebres o algún otro malestar pero eso pasará después de que cumpla los cinco meses.

— ¿Estás segura? —ella asintió. Naruto dejó escapar un ligero suspiro de alivio.

—Gracias, Tsunade-obachan.

—Ya te dije que no me digas vieja —lo regañó la reina de la tribu de la hoja.

Minutos después, Naruto salió de la enfermería; no comprendía el por qué su niña debía pasar por tal sufrimiento en sus primeros meses de vida. Se suponía que las niñas amazonas no sufrían enfermedad alguna, ¿entonces, por qué su niña debía pasar por eso?

—Naruto —lo llamó alguien a sus espaldas — ¿Te sucede algo?

—Kida… yo… —el rubio bajo la cabeza para mirar a su niña. Kidadakas miró a la pequeña que dormitaba tranquilamente en los brazos de su padre, ajena a todo el mundo.

—Supongo que ya ha sufrido sus primeras fiebres —habló la princesa heredera cruzándose de brazos.

— ¿Por qué es que ella debe pasar por eso ttebayo? —le cuestionó acongojado. Kidadakas suspiró pesadamente, lo miró con cariño. Naruto provenía del mundo del hombre y era comprensible que no entendiera el lo que le sucedía a la pequeña.

Las amazonas eran creadas genéticamente perfectas; a diferencia de sus antecesoras, no necesitaban de la sangre de Tefnut para poder tener una vida bastante longeva, además de no sufrir enfermedad alguna; sin embargo en sus primeros meses de vida sufrían ciertos malestares, pues su cuerpo debía acostumbrarse a su nuevo entorno, muy diferente al controlado y esterilizado en el que habían sido creadas.

Un poco más tranquilo, Naruto le agradeció a Kidadakas, enfilándose al templo para preparar a su pequeña para la ceremonia.

Sasuke estaba en una de las salas de reuniones junto a Ino terminando algunos reportes; ésta última estaba acompañada de Karin, a quien Sakura había dejado a su cargo mientras terminaba algunos pendientes de los que la pelirroja no podía enterarse.

Karin no perdía la oportunidad de insinuársele al azabache, que no era capaz de darse cuenta de las descaradas intenciones de la sobrina de su dobe.

Las amazonas eran mujeres que habían renunciado a sus vidas de criaturas sumisas y dominadas por las guerras y las ciencias; siglos atrás habían abandonado el mundo que las controlaba, olvidando sus costumbres. Cuando querían o sentían algo por alguien se lo decían, eran directas y desconocían las insinuaciones por lo que era natural que su príncipe tampoco las entendiera.

— ¿Cómo es que se reproducen? —le preguntó Karin en tono sensual. La verdad es que Sasuke ya comenzaba a hartarse con ella, pero debía soportarla por ser la "sobrina" de su dobe.

—Con ciencia —respondió Ino con cierta molestia. Por alguna razón, aquella mujer le desagradaba casi tanto como los mismos cazadores.

—Creí que ustedes secuestraban hombres para tener descendencia con ellos y luego matarlos —comentó con cierta mueca de desdén.

—Los hombres que sirvieron para los rituales de fertilidad eran liberados tan pronto su misión era completada.

—Pero si mataban a los niños varones nacidos de esas uniones —Ino frunció el entre cejo, ¿era su imaginación o esa… mujer les estaba reprochando su forma de vida?

—La madre Tefnut fue muy considerada con ellos, incluso le permitió al hijo bastardo de Ares vivir en este mundo junto a los suyos.

Karin había escuchado eso de labios de las mujeres que conoció mientras estuvo cautiva e incluso de labios de algunos cazadores (quienes se decían dueños de las amazonas y que solo alegaban estar recuperando a sus mascotas).

— ¿Eso es todo? —habló Sasuke a Ino interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Karin. La aludida miró al azabache antes de contestar.

—No, pero yo me encargare de terminar los reportes faltantes —Sasuke asintió, estaba bastante fastidiado y lo menos que quería, era seguir soportando a la mujer de lentes.

El príncipe se levantó de su silla, abandonando la habitación sin despedirse.

—Yo también me voy —dijo la pelirroja haciendo ademán de levantarse para seguir a Sasuke.

—Ni siquiera lo pienses —habló Ino con molestia —. Sasuke seguramente irá con Kidadakas al templo de Hera a prepararse para la ceremonia y solo las reinas o princesas –y por supuesto él –, pueden entrar al templo en estos momentos.

—Soy descendiente de uno de sus príncipes —chilló la pelirroja —, eso me hace de la realeza —Ino frunció el ceño nuevamente.

—Lamento romper tu pequeña burbuja pero solo aquellos nacidos como parte de la realeza tienen esos privilegios y el príncipe Naruto –por muy esposo que sea de Sasuke –, no puede acceder a todos los privilegios y mucho menos tú.

—Maldita perra —dijo Karin para sus adentros. Ya se las pagaría cuando fuera la esposa de Sasuke.

Ino estaba muy arrepentida de haber aceptado vigilarla en tanto Sakura terminaba con sus labores.

— ¿Puedo ir a ver a mi tío o eso también me lo van a prohibir? —cuestionó molesta. A su parecer, ella era a la única que trataban como prisionera y eso la enfurecía.

—No se te ha prohibido nada —espetó la rubia con molestia —, pero como todas, debes acatar las leyes.

Ino cerró la carpeta colocándola con las demás antes de levantarse y tomarlas en el proceso.

—El príncipe Naruto está preparando a su hija para la ceremonia de mañana y a menos que seas una sacerdotisa no puedes ir.

Karin maldijo para sus adentros. Para suerte de la princesa guerrera; Sakura hizo su aparición.

—Siento la demora —dijo la pelirrosa en tono cansado. La aludida le sonrió dulcemente olvidándose por completo de su enojo.

—No importa, ¿Qué tal los nacimientos? —Sakura suspiró cansada.

Las amazonas tenían mucha tecnología y conocimientos pero los nacimientos naturales eran complicados de tratar para las jóvenes médicas. Muchas de ellas solo habían tenido experiencias de embarazos y partos con los animales o con sus aliados los centauros pero nunca con humanos.

—Algo complicado —dijo finalmente. Ino le sonrió dulcemente antes de darle un ligero beso en los labios ante una asqueada Karin, quien veía a la pareja como una aberración de la naturaleza.

—Debo irme —le dijo Ino antes de besarla nuevamente —. Mantenla muy bien vigilada —le dijo en su idioma para que la pelirroja no comprendiera. La de cabellos rosas no comprendía del todo pero aun así asintió con la cabeza.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Desde que Tefnut había despertado, Garra no se le despegaba ni a sol ni a sombra; siempre pendiente de todo lo que ella pudiese necesitar.

— ¿Qué sucede Tefnut? —le preguntó Garra al notar su semblante preocupado — ¿Sucede algo malo?

—Ha aparecido una constelación cerca a la del zorro —respondió sin apartar su mirada del azul y cristalino cielo. Garra tomó su forma humana quedando al lado de ella.

—Debe ser la pequeña Hope —la mujer negó débilmente con la cabeza.

La constelación que representaba a la pequeña era la del fénix (igual a Sasuke) y aun era muy pequeña pero brillante, mientras que la otra estaba oculta bajo un manto de oscuridad negándole saber quién era, pero Tefnut estaba segura que le acarrearía infinidad de problemas a Sasuke y su familia.

Tefnut le pidió que la dejara a solas por un momento; Garra lo dudó por unos instantes antes de asentir y salir de la habitación, pero no se alejó si no que permaneció echado frente a la puerta en su forma animal.

Cuando Tefnut se quedó a solas, Andrómeda apareció con los brazos cruzados y sus alas recogidas tras su espalda.

— ¿Estás preocupada por la constelación oscura? —Tefnut asintió —Por el momento nada podemos hacer —dijo con parsimonia —, no ganamos nada con preocuparnos.

—Temo por mis hijos —habló casi en un susurro.

Andrómeda se acercó a su amiga y antigua alumna, prometiéndole que por su honor y su vida, protegería a las personas que ella amaba.

_Continuará…_


	24. Larga vida a la familia real parte II

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Kishimoto-sama, este fic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión

**Parejas**: SasuxNaru y otras

**Advertencia**: Este es AU (Universo alterno) Contiene Yaoi, Yuri, Tortura, Rape (Violación) y esta ambientado en la mitología griega, específicamente en la mitología de las amazonas

**Beta**: Usarechan

**Aclaraciones**:

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Capitulo 24.- Larga vida a la familia real parte II**

**Capitulo 24.- Larga vida a la familia real parte II**

Dragonel estaba rezagada en una esquina observando cómo las sacerdotisas preparaban a la pequeña para la ceremonia; a todas se les veía felices, hacía tiempo que ninguna de ellas preparaba a una bebé para la feliz ocasión. Dragonel no pudo evitar sentir una pequeña puntadita de celos. Desde muchos siglos atrás había querido tener una hija con Kida pero la guerra se los impidió; después de todo ambos pertenecían a la clase guerrera y sus vidas estaban en constante peligro, pero ahora que todo había terminado, tal vez…

—Princesa Dragonel —la llamó una de las sacerdotisas sacándola de sus cavilaciones.

— ¿Si? —cuestionó mirando a la líder de las sacerdotisas.

—Ya es hora —Dragonel asintió.

Ya que Naruto no tenía familiares (Karin no contaba al no ser amazona), se le había pedido a Galatea, Olimpia y a ella que sirvieran como tal para la ceremonia.

El ritual se llevaría a cabo en el templo de la diosa Hera. Sasuke ya se encontraba ahí vistiendo su mejor capa y armadura negra, a su lado estaba su madre; Tefnut usaba una diadema egipcia de oro blanco con incrustaciones de rubís, zafiros y diamantes que de vez en vez soltaban pequeños destellos al ser tocados por la luz; usaba una túnica blanca que tocaba el suelo y una especie de corsé de oro encima de este. Kidadakas también usaba su mejor armadura y capa, ambas idénticas a las que usaba su hermano menor. Para disgusto de Sasuke, también se encontraba Garra, en su forma humana, luciendo un traje estilo chino de color blanco y azul.

En el altar del templo había una pila bautismal y tras esta se encontraban las diosas Hera, Atena y Artemisa.

Naruto llegó poco tiempo después con su niña en brazos y las tres mujeres que servirían como testigos y familiares; Sasuke y su familia lo esperaban en la puerta, cuando entraron no pudo evitar pensar en lo mucho que aquel lugar se parecía a una iglesia católica.

La reina de las diosas y Tefnut se acercaron a Naruto, tomaron a la niña para colocarla dentro de la pila bautismal de tal forma que no se moviera o ahogara de alguna manera.

—Amazonas… diosas, hoy en verdad es un día maravilloso —comenzó a hablar Hera —; esta es la primera vez que nos reunimos –desde hace siglos –, para dar la bienvenida a una nueva vida que ciertamente hace honor a su nombre...

—La princesa Hope es sin duda una pequeña gran esperanza —tomó Atena la palabra —, una luz de esperanza que nos guiará a la salida de esta terrible oscuridad causada por una guerra sin sentido…

—Una guerra que les ha arrebatado a las madres, hijas y a las hijas madres… que por poco nos quita nuestra identidad… nuestra libertad… nuestra libertad —finalizó Artemisa.

—La pequeña Hope fue regresada desde el mundo de los muertos como el fénix renace de sus cenizas; y así como ésta pequeña lo hizo, nosotras también resurgiremos… —dijo Tefnut ocasionando una gran ovación por parte de las amazonas y diosas.

—Es hora de iniciar con la ceremonia —dijo la sacerdotisa mayor. Las tres diosas y Tefnut asintieron con la cabeza.

Una sacerdotisa se acercó a Naruto y otra a Sasuke, llevándolos a cada lado de la pila bautismal donde su hija se mantenía quieta, tan solo mirando a todo lo que estaba a su alrededor; la niña estaba en medio de sus dos padres chapoteando con el agua y de vez en vez chupándose una de sus manitas.

—Desde tiempos primitivos la sangre ha sido considerada como dadora de vida y se hacían sacrificios de animales y humanos para recibir favores de los dioses —dijo la sacerdotisa principal —. Hoy, nosotras consideramos a la sangre como un lazo inquebrantable de hermandad.

Mientras la mujer hablaba, dos sacerdotisas se acercaron a Naruto y Sasuke, ambas con un cojín de seda rojo donde descansaba una hermosa daga de oro y plata con el escudo de las amazonas grabado en la hoja.

—El agua sagrada de esta pila bautismal simboliza lo puro y valioso de una nueva vida —dijo la sacerdotisa, a continuación las mujeres que se encontraban a su lado encendieron incienso, rodeando a Hope y sus padres con el dulce humo que despedía —. El fuego es el coraje y corazón guerrero que arde con la intensidad de un sol —la cabecita de la bebé fue mojada con agua —. El agua, es el reflejo de quienes debemos ser ante nosotras mismas y ante nuestras hermanas y madre: cristalinas y transparentes —Tefnut y Olimpia se acercaron a ambos hombres, tomaron las dagas sagradas y después una de las manos de ambos jóvenes —. La sangre… —al mencionar esto, ambas mujeres hicieron un corte en la palma de ambos chicos dejando que el líquido carmesí emergiera, haciendo que algo de ella callera en la cabecita de la niña —es un lazo inquebrantable que nos une y convierte en una nación fuerte —la sacerdotisa sonrió —. Princesa Hope, hija del príncipe Sasuke y del príncipe Naruto, aquí frente a las diosas y nuestra madre, te damos la bienvenida al mundo…

Tefnut y Galatea acercaron un extraño instrumento a la niña que le hizo una marca que la identificaba como amazona, era un tatuaje temporal que desaparecería en unos cuantos días; las verdaderas marcas aparecerían por si solas al cumplirse un año.

La celebración que le siguió a la ceremonia fue magnífica; la comida, bebida, música y baile era todo lo que se podía ver o escuchar. La guerra fue cruel y costosa; les había arrebatado amigas, hermanas, madres e hijas, había durado siglos y les tomaría años reconstruir las ciudades devastadas, pero las vidas perdidas jamás se podrían recuperar.

Por ahora disfrutarían de un poco de paz e intentarían vivir serenas, pero no olvidarían los estragos de la guerra, pues si no se conoce el pasado se está destinado a repetirlo.

_Continuará…_


	25. ¿Qué esta pasando?

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Kishimoto-sama, este fic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión

**Parejas**: SasuxNaru y otras

**Advertencia**: Este es AU (Universo alterno) Contiene Yaoi, Yuri, Tortura, Rape (Violación) y esta ambientado en la mitología griega, específicamente en la mitología de las amazonas

**Beta**: Usarechan

**Aclaraciones**:

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Capitulo 25.- ¿Qué esta pasando?**

Pasaron veinte años desde la caída de los cazadores; la pequeña Hope se había convertido en una hermosa joven. Era guerrera como Sasuke.

Naruto y Sasuke habían tenido dos hijas después de Hope; Kushina de quince años y Tsuki de ocho.

Kushina era pelirroja de ojos verdes; muy parecida a la madre de Naruto y con el carácter de Sasuke, mientras que Tsuki era pelinegra con unos bonitos ojos negros; parecía la calca de Sasuke, con el carácter de Naruto.

Por otro lado; Kida y Dragonel también habían tenido hijas, dos gemelas de nombres: Amaterasu y Pandora, ambas muy parecidas a Dragonel pero con los ojos y sonrisa de Kidadakas.

_Los nacimientos múltiples eran extraordinariamente raros y eran considerados como un gran augurio y el hecho de que nacieran dentro de la familia real había sido tomado como un signo de prosperidad y buena fortuna._

Esa mañana Naruto, Sasuke y toda la familia real se encontraban en el gran comedor degustando del desayuno como todas las mañanas –aunque esa mañana era diferente a todas las otras –. Ese día la "pequeña" Hope cumplía veinte años y como correspondía a una amazona guerrera de su edad, debía cumplir con una tradición milenaria, ¿el problema? Que Naruto no estaba para nada de acuerdo con ello.

— ¡¿Por qué no? —chilló Hopé por decima vez. Su rubio padre seguía empecinado en no permitirle ir al monte de las arpías para hacer la iniciación que la convertiría en una amazona adulta, pues según él no era concebible que su princesita fuese a un lugar como ese y menos ella sola.

—Es muy peligroso, ¿y si te sucede algo malo? —cuestionó Naruto preocupado.

—Deja de decir tonterías dobe —lo regañó Sasuke ya harto de la forma en que su tarado esposo sobreprotegía a sus hijas —. Hope es una guerrera y debe cumplir con la tradición.

— ¡Es cierto! —exclamó Hope agradecida de que –por lo menos esta vez –, su padre estuviera apoyándola —Soy una princesa guerrera y mi deber es cumplir con la tradición y honrar el honor de mis ancestras.

—Pero… —intentó protestar ates de ser interrumpido por Kida que hasta ese momento se había mantenido a raya al igual que todos los presentes.

—Solamente debe pasar una semana ahí y no estará sola del todo —, un grupo de exploradoras estarán vigilando en caso de algún problema —dijo con parsimonia.

Naruto suspiró; miró a Tefnut que se encontraba en la cabeza de la mesa comiendo en silencio, aparentemente ajena a la discusión.

—Abuela —la llamó Hope poniendo ojitos de cachorro. Tefnut le sonrió como un modo de tranquilizarla.

—Naruto, comprendo que estés preocupado pero te aseguro que mi nieta no corre ningún peligro.

El rubio suspiró derrotado dándose cuenta que no había nadie de su lado; miró a sus hijas menores agradeciendo que ambas eran de clase especial y no tendrían que pasar por esa prueba.

—Bien —aceptó finalmente. Hope dio un gritito nada digno de una princesa guerrera y abrazó a su papá diciendo un sinfín de gracias antes de retirarse del comedor extraordinariamente contenta.

—Nosotras… —habló Amaterasu.

— ¿También podremos ir? —completó su gemela.

—No —les respondió Dragonel —, ustedes solo tienen dieciocho años, aun les falta para hacer la iniciación.

— ¿Y Kushina y yo? —cuestionó la pequeña Tsuki.

—Las amazonas de clase especial no hacen ese ritual —respondió Sasuke haciendo que sus hijas soltaran un suspiro resignado al igual que sus sobrinas.

—No entiendo porque le dan tanta importancia a eso —comentó Karin con cara de pocos amigos.

—Eso es porque tú eres una extranjera en nuestra tierra —espetó Kushina ocasionando que la aludida la mirara con odio y que Naruto la reprendiera.

Andrómeda miró a Karin molesta; desde que la había visto no le agradó para nada, había algo en ella que le daba desconfianza.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hope ya tenía todo preparado para su viaje, solo llevaría lo estrictamente necesario: un arco, flechas, agua y una pequeña daga.

—No se preocupe, Naruto —le dijo Garra —. Yo estaré cuidando de la princesa Hope.

Naruto asintió con la cabeza; confiaba plenamente en el lobo, al igual que Sasuke (aunque éste no lo admitiera).

En esos momentos; Sasuke estaba con su hija mayor dándole las últimas indicaciones.

—Recuerda que estarás sola y debes buscar tu propia comida y agua —Hope asintió con la cabeza —. Eres una muy buena cazadora y una excelente guerrera —admitió el azabache —; no tendrás ningún problema en superar esto.

—Gracias padre, te prometo que no te fallaré —dijo con seguridad.

Sasuke asintió entregándole una hermosa espada de hoja dorada: la primera espada de Hope. Kushina, Tsuki y sus primas también se despidieron de su hermana deseándole la mejor de las suertes.

Ya en el bosque, Hope exploró un poco el lugar que sería su hogar por esa semana. Cuando se sintió satisfecha preparó su campamento cerca de un pequeño río y se dedicó a pescar algo para su cena.

—Que aburrido —se quejó Hope; había mucha tranquilidad a su alrededor, cierto, pero para alguien como ella que estaba acostumbrada a un papá rubio y unas hermanitas escandalosos, aquel lugar era una tortura.

La paz y la tranquilidad fueron agradables por unos minutos, pero la princesa estaba segura que en unas cuantas horas se volvería loca.

—Empiezo a creer que fue una mala idea —se quejó la joven nuevamente.

Hope dejó escapar un suspiro –el quinto desde hace diez minutos –, cerró los ojos comenzando a sentir aquella abrumadora desesperación; de pronto, algo alertó sus sentidos. Tan solo fue el sonido de una rama rompiéndose al ser pisada, pero Hope sabía que ese sonido en especial solo podría ser producido por una criatura bípeda y no una cuadrúpeda.

Estaba segura que aquello no había sido producido por una amazona, pues ellas eran extremadamente silenciosas cuando espiaban a alguien, tanto que fácilmente podían confundirse con su medio.

¿Sería un cazador? ¡Imposible! Los cazadores estaban muertos, ¿Entonces? ¿Qué podría ser?

No lo pensó mucho, tomó su espada, el arco y las flechas y se subió al tronco de un árbol con la agilidad de un gato; desde ese punto podría ver a su enemigo con mucha facilidad.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Un joven pelirrojo y otro de cabello negro se habían separado de su grupo y ahora estaban perdidos; lo que era irónico considerando que estaban ahí buscando a alguien que se había perdido.

—Esto es humillante —se quejó Gaara, el joven de cabello negro, ojos agua marina y pronunciadas ojeras.

—Cierto —aceptó Sai; un joven de cabello y ojos negros, piel pálida —.Naruto nos deberá una grande después de esto.

Continuaron caminando por unos minutos más, antes de ser recibidos por una flecha que por poco se incrustaba en el brazo de Sai pero que para su fortuna solo alcanzó a rozarlo.

— ¡Sai! —gritó Gaara sacando su arma. No lo pensó, tan solo disparó al lugar de donde había venido la flecha.

— ¡Ah! —gritó Hope al recibir el disparo en la pierna, lo que provocó que callera del árbol, rompiéndose un par de costillas a causa de la fuerte caída —Demonios, ¿Qué clase de brujería es esta? —gruñó entre dientes. La pierna le dolía horrores, sin mencionar que le costaba un poco respirar.

—Quieta —dijo Gaara amenazándola con su arma, al igual que Sai.

—Cazadores —gruñó Hope entre sorprendida y enojada. Como pudo se puso de pie, desenvainando su espada —. No sé qué clase de brujería estén usando o como sobrevivieron, pero… ¡no me dejare vencer tan fácilmente!

Ambos hombres se miraron confundidos: aquella extraña chica hablaba un idioma que nunca habían escuchado antes; parecía griego antiguo pero al mismo tiempo no lo era.

—Tranquila —le dijo Sai en inglés esperando que ella le comprendiera pues el griego no era uno de sus fuertes y mucho menos el antiguo —. No te haremos nada, soy Sai y él es Gaara, ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Soy la princesa Hope —respondió con recelo, sorprendiendo a los dos hombres, ¡Esa chica hablaba perfecto inglés! —. Ustedes no son cazadores.

—No, somos exploradores —respondió Sai —, vinimos a buscar a un amigo que se perdió hace una semana…

Hope soltó un pequeño gemido de dolor, dejándose caer sentada en el suelo; la herida de su pierna sangraba cada vez mas y el dolor estaba llegando al límite de lo soportable.

— ¿Q-Qué… clase… de brujería… m-me hicieron…? —los cuestionó entre dientes.

—Si no nos hubieras atacado primero no habrías salido herida —la reprendió Gaara.

—Déjanos ayudarte… —ni bien se había acercado a ella cuando fue lanzado lejos ocasionando que callera al suelo dándose un buen golpe.

— ¡Garra! —exclamó Hope al ver al lobo frente a ella, mirando al pelirrojo con su pelaje erizado y mostrando sus afilados colmillos.

Gaara apuntó su arma contra la salvaje criatura que gruñía con una ferocidad y odio que no había visto nunca.

—No se atrevan a tocar a mi princesa con sus sucias manos —aquello sorprendió a los dos hombres. ¡Ese lobo había hablado! Y si eso no fuera suficiente; ante sus ojos atónitos, tomó la forma de un humano.

¡¿Qué demonios era ese maldito lugar?

_Continuará…_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Gomen xD se que me tarde un mes en actualizar mis fic pero tengo excusa! Estuve ayudando en un fandub nnUU


	26. Viejos amigos

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Kishimoto-sama, este fic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión

**Parejas**: SasuxNaru y otras

**Advertencia**: Este es AU (Universo alterno) Contiene Yaoi, Yuri, Tortura, Rape (Violación) y esta ambientado en la mitología griega, específicamente en la mitología de las amazonas

**Beta**: Usarechan

**Aclaraciones**:

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Capitulo 26.- Viejos amigos**

Ambos hombres habían quedado en tal estado de shock que no se percataron cuando cuatro amazonas aparecieron a cada lado para someterlos y esposarlos. Los llevaron a la base Omega; la única huella de civilización en esa parte del territorio.

Hope fue inmediatamente trasladada a la enfermería para curar sus heridas, mientras que Sai y Gaara fueron llevados a una celda donde aguardarían la recuperación de la princesa para ser ejecutados por su propia mano (como dictaba la tradición).

— ¡Hope! —chilló Naruto en el momento en que vio a su hija tendida en una de las camas — ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele algo? —el rubio había estado tan preocupado de que su hija hiciera aquella prueba sola que convenció a su esposo de permanecer en Omega hasta que ella regresara — ¿Estás cómoda? ¿Quieres que llame a la enfermera?

—Estoy bien papá —le aseguró la chica comenzando a cansarse —. Solo fueron unos cuantos rasguños, nada más.

Naruto no estaba del todo seguro y siguió interrogando a su hija sobre su estado; en ese momento Tsunade entró a la enfermería, dejó escapar un largo suspiro al ver aquella escena, ¿Y según los hombres, ellas eran las exageradas?

—Deja de dramatizar mocoso —lo regañó mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

—Pero mi niña sufrió un disparo y… y…

—La bala fue retirada, la herida ya ha cauterizado completamente y las dos costillas rotas fueron sanadas exitosamente —le dijo tratando de contener las ganas de golpearlo —, solo necesita descansar un par de horas y estará como nueva.

— ¿Estás segura, obaachan? —la cuestionó Naruto con la preocupación impresa en su rostro y voz.

—Si —respondió con un marcado tic en ojo derecho —, así que deja de molestar y no me llames vieja, mocoso del demonio.

Mientras tanto Sasuke y su hermana se encontraban en la sala de comunicaciones; frente a ellos había varios hologramas que mostraban a las reinas guerreras, la noticia de lo sucedido a Hope ya había llegado a todos los rincones de Temisquira y la preocupación por la posible reaparición de los cazadores tenía muy alteradas a todas las reinas tribales.

—Seguramente Naruto tiene algo que ver en todo este asunto —habló Antíope con mas veneno que una serpiente.

— ¡Eso es ridículo! —le respondió Sasuke mirando la imagen de la mujer con odio —Naruto jamás haría nada para lastimar a nuestras hijas.

—Es cierto —lo apoyó Kida —. Lo que está sucediendo no es culpa de Naruto.

— ¿Cómo explica el hecho de que quienes atacaron a la princesa hablaban el mismo idioma que Naruto? —cuestionó la reina de la tribu Hidra.

—Es solo una coincidencia —refutó Kida —. Hermanas, les recuerdo que la barrera que separa nuestro mundo del mundo del hombre no es perfecta.

—Es cierto —la apoyó Sina —, ¿Es que ya olvidaron el llamado triángulo de las bermudas? ¿Avalón? —Sina continuó enumerando lugares en el mundo del hombre; famosos por sus "desapariciones paranormales".

—A través de nuestra historia han aparecido personas y criaturas provenientes del mundo del hombre… —les recordó Sasuke.

—La mayoría han sido traídos por nuestra madre, es cierto —dijo Kida antes de que Antíope hablara —; sin embargo han existido casos –anteriores a Naruto –, de seres del otro mundo.

—Sí, pero todos esos fueron cadáveres —habló Antíope con enojo.

—Por que los centauros, cazadores o nosotras mismas les dimos muerte —agregó Ave.

—No ganamos nada con discutir esto —habló Sina impidiendo que una nueva pelea diera comienzo.

—Cierto —aceptó Kida —, en estos momentos la única que puede darnos una explicación de esto es nuestra madre.

—En ese caso —habló la reina Serena —… esperaremos su respuesta.

—Por favor, manténganos informados —le pidió Ave antes de que su imagen desapareciera al igual que la de la mayoría; solo las imágenes de Sina y Antíope permanecieron.

—Estaremos en contacto —sentenció Antíope antes de terminar la transmisión.

—Lobo, ¿Crees que estos… extranjeros deban ser eliminados?

— ¡Por supuesto que sí! —interrumpió Sasuke con enojo —Esos bastardos se atrevieron a tocar a mi hija —estaba furioso, tenía deseos de matar a esos dos con sus propias manos de la forma más cruel que se le ocurriera.

—Cálmate por favor, Sasuke —le pidió su hermana con parsimonia.

—Se que esos extranjeros atacaron a la princesa Hope, sin embargo…

— ¿Sin embargo? —cuestionó Kida a Sina.

—Hay algo distinto a los cazadores —comentó Sina —, quizás debamos investigar un poco más sobre ellos antes de tomar cualquier decisión sobre su futuro.

—Tienes toda la razón —la apoyó Kida sonriendo de medio lado —, hablaré con ellos y averiguare un poco mas —Sina asintió; se despidió de su maestra y príncipe antes de terminar la comunicación.

—Entonces, ¿Iras a ver a esos tipos? —cuestionó con enojo mal contenido.

—Necesitamos saber si son o no peligrosos y como llegaron aquí —Sasuke frunció el ceño; no estaba para nada de acuerdo con la decisión de su hermana, él quería matarlos.

—Si los ejecutamos ahora estaremos poniéndonos al nivel de los cazadores —dijo Kida mirando al azabache a los ojos —, ¿Es eso lo que quieres? ¿Quieres que Hope se rebaje a ese nivel? —Sasuke apretó los puños y dientes. Estaba enojado, frustrado y lleno de odio pero aun así no pudo evitar darle la razón a su hermana.

Finalmente, Sasuke terminó acompañando a Kida a ver a los prisioneros (aunque nada contento).

Mientras tanto en los calabozos, Sai y Gaara trataban de asimilar lo mejor que podían aquella extraña situación, que a su parecer era un sueño o mejor dicho… una pesadilla.

—Este lugar es muy raro —comentó Sai pegando la frente en uno de los barrotes de la celda. Afuera, había dos amazonas con largas y filosas lanzas listas para matar — ¿Te has fijado que somos los únicos hombres –aparte de ese lobo –, en este lugar?

—Sí —afirmó Gaara quien se encontraba recargado en una de las paredes con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados —. ¿Así les sucedió la primera vez? —Sai miró a su compañero y asintió con la cabeza.

—Fue muy extraño, nos quedamos dormidos y cuando despertamos toda la vegetación era distinta y aparecieron esas… cosas… corrí hasta que caí en una zanja profunda y ya no supe nada hasta que desperté en el hospital.

Los dos guardaron silencio por unos segundos antes de que Gaara hablara rompiendo aquella tensa atmosfera.

—Creo que Naruto está muerto —soltó Gaara con seriedad. Sai palideció ante la sola idea negándose a la posibilidad.

—No, Naruto no está muerto —aseguró Sai con firmeza —, él no ha muerto… yo lo sé —Gaara miró a su compañero a los ojos, dándose cuenta del brillo de esperanza en ellos, pero también de un toque de tristeza que parecía querer opacarlos.

—Espero que tengas razón —dijo Gaara antes de abrazarlo y robarle un pequeño beso.

El chillido lúgubre de la puerta metálica abriéndose los hizo separarse alterándolos un poco; en la puerta se encontraba aquel diabólico lobo (en su forma humana) y con cara de pocos amigos, pero lo que los dejó sin aliento y con el corazón paralizado fue ver a cierto rubio a su lado.

— ¡Naruto! —exclamaron ambos a la vez.

— ¿Sai? ¿Gaara? —habló Naruto tan confundido como ellos.

¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Cómo era posible que ellos estuvieran vivos y tal como los recordaba? No lo sabía, pero pronto lo averiguaría.

_Continuará…_


End file.
